Kat Winchester
by Katherine Winchester
Summary: Kat is Sam's twin sister and has powers like Sam. But did she get them from the same source? Sisfic. I will mostly be following the show but may change some facts or details and I will leave out a number of the episodes.
1. Season 1

**Hi Everyone this is my first shot at writing fanfic so please be patient with me. Hope you enjoy!**

"Hey Kat, how have you been?" Sam asked over the phone.

_See even after he had left for Stanford, something Kat was rather jealous about because though she loved hunting she also wanted to get an education, she and Sam still secretly kept in contact. Kat was almost a perfect mix of Sam and Dean. She was intellectual and kind hearted like Sam but goofy and loyal like Dean. She was also terrified of disappointing her father and Dean for that fact. Kat could not stand up to John the way Sam was able to rather she was, for the most part, a good little soldier like Dean._

"I've been good. How about you? How have classes been going?" she paused to catch her breath before adding, "Oh and how is Jess?"

"Good God you ask a lot of questions! I've been good and Jess is good, we are actually living together now. And well classes are classes but all in all they are going well." He replied.

"What! You moved in with Jess and did not tell me! Come on that's like huge congrats!" I was so happy for him that he may have found the elusive 'one'. "Oh, well I have to go Dean is coming! Bye Sam love ya and talk to you later ok! Oh, and be careful please." I quickly said not waiting for his response before closing my phone. I know I'm 22 years old but if Dean or God forbid my father found out that I was talking to Sam behind their backs they would probably kill me.

I hung up the phone just seconds before Dean walked through the door of the crap motel we were staying at.

"Here come get your food before I though it out." Dean demanded jokingly. "Also we need to talk."

"Um well that doesn't sound good." I responded warily. It almost was never good when Dean said we needed to talk using his 'serious' voice. I walked over to him and grabbed the bag with my food in it out of his hands and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV trying to stall our discussion as long as possible. I was afraid that he was finally going to confront me about the nightmares and headaches I had been having. Though my attempt was for naught because Dean came over and swiped the remote from my hand and turned the TV back off.

"I said we need to talk!" Dean said gruffly. "There are two things I want to talk to you about. The first being that I know you have not been sleeping well because of nightmares and that you have been getting migraines almost every day and I want you to tell me about what is going on. The second thing is that I am starting to worry about Dad, I mean he has not checked-in in almost two weeks."

"Wow ok well in regards to Dad I have been worried about him too. I mean sure he disappears every once and a while but when he is gone for this long he usually checks in at least once. Do you think maybe we should go looking for him?" I asked him the question hoping to distract him from the subject of my nightmares, which were really more like night terrors because I did not really dream anything I just was overcome by this immense sense of dread and fear that someone I knew was going to get hurt or was in danger. This sort of thing had happened once before and it turned out that my Dad had been seriously injured on a hunt, though this time it was about Sam. But that's weird right? Having, I don't know, premonitions about people I love getting hurt.

"Kat...Kat...KAT!" Dean shouted snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh what?" I asked.

"I said don't try to change the subject by asking me a question about Dad." Dean replied clearly annoyed

"Fine!" I shot back a little harsher than I meant. "If you really must know I'm having those night terror things again like that time when Dad got seriously injured on that hunt." I finished leaving out the part that they were about Sam. Oh My God that's it I'm having fucking premonitions, what sort of freak am I? There must have been some sort of look of confusion mixed with horror that crossed my face because Dean suddenly looked really concerned.

"What? What is it?" Dean asked concern lacing every word.

"I'm a freak." I mumbled under my breath.

"Of course you're a freak!" Dean replied somewhat confused. "We are all freaks Kat, how else do you explain our profession?"

"No Dean you don't understand!" I yelled at him not meaning for it to come out that way. "My night terrors they are not just your standard nightmare, they are premonitions." I added more calmly.

"What that's just crazy Kat! You're not having premonitions." He responded reassuringly putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her to him.

"Yea you are probably right." I sighed putting my head on Deans shoulder and relaxing into his safe embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing but Kat! If you have any episodes that you would like me to do or any ideas feel free to send me a PM.**

"Good morning sleepy head" I said with a chuckle when I saw Dean's massive bead head.

"Good morning to you too, you know you don't look all that beautiful when you wake up in the morning either Kat." Dean scoffed.

"I'm really getting worried about Dad..." I was saying before Deans phone started to ring. He looked down to see who was calling.

"Kat it's Dad." He said as he when to answer it stopped ringing. "Dam it I missed it." He exclaimed!

A minute later it buzzed again informing us that there was a message.

"Put it on speaker" I told him as he went to listen to the message. We both listened to the garbled and static ridden message.

"Wait was that EVP in the background near the end." I asked

"I'm not sure." He replied giving me the phone so I could clean up the message, which I did and when I played it again without all the static we both heard a female voice say 'never go home' at the end.

"Um so where did Dad say he was going on this hunt?" I asked Dean because I was worried that Dad was in trouble.

"He said he was going to Jericho in California." Dean replied clearly just as worried as I was.

"Ok then let's get to Jericho and find him before he gets hurt." I stated as I started to pack my things.

"Alright, but on the way we need to make a stop and..." Dean started but did not finish his thought.

"And want? We need to stop and get what?" I demanded fearing he was going to say Sam but praying he wasn't.

"I know you are not going to like this but we need him ok we need all of us to find Dad. So I was saying that we need to get Sam." Dean explained

"Absolutly not!" I screamed. "No he got out and I will not let you drag him back in! He is happy! He has a life and a girlfriend who I think could seriously be his 'one'." I exclaimed kicking myself for say that last part.

"WHAT!" Dean screamed. "Sam has a what that could be his what! How the fuck do you know that!"

"I mean at least I assume that he has all that..."I said looking down at the floor trying my best to sound convincing and back track on what I had said, but I was unable to finish my statement.

"You have been talking to him haven't you! And don't lie to me Kat I can tell when you are lying to me." Dean said cutting me off.

"Um... well... uh... yea I have." I said still looking at the floor. "I mean he's my twin brother I can't just stop talking to him." I finished trying to explain myself.

"I know Kat, I know." He said more calmly. "I just wish you had told me so I could have said Hello and check up on him." He said sounding kind of hurt.

"I'm sorry Dean, I really am. I can't tell you how bad I wanted to let you know but Sam made me promise because he was afraid you or Dad, but mostly Dad would try and convince him to come back." I stated.

"Still we need him Kat. So let's go get him and then go find Dad. Then if he wants to go back to school we will take him back ok?" Dean said trying to compromise.

"Ok sounds good." I replied.

So after we both finished getting dressed and ate breakfast we hopped into the Impala and headed for Stanford. It took them about six hours to get there driving nonstop. When we arrived it was 3:30 am.

"Dean we should find some place to stay and go talk to Sam in the morning." I stated as we pulled up to Sam's appartment.

"No we need to do this now because if we wait until morning when he is fully awake he might not come with us." Dean stared as if it were obvious.

"Dean you mean to tell me that you are exploiting the fact that Sam will be not fully awake hopping it means that he won't be thinking clearly!" I exclaimed.

"Exactly!" He remarked.

"Wow Dean you are really an awesome brother." I stated sarcastically.

With that we got out of the car and walked up to the door and Dean got out his lock picking tools and started picking the lock.

"Dean you know there are these new contraptions called door bells." I sighed.

"Yea but that would wake him up and hive him more time to wake up before we talk to him." Dean scoffed.

I rolled my eyes and pushed him out of the way taking over picking the lock. "Let me do this if you try to do this then we will be here for hours."

Dean just scoffed and got out of the way. I had the door open in a matter of seconds and we walked in finding the door to Sam's apartment which I also quickly had open. Dean strolled right in and headed straight for the kitchen, specifically the fridge. I Closed the door and started to follow Dean when All of a sudden I heard a scuffle I ran to the kitchen to see Sam on top of Dean. I flipped the switch turning the lights on.

"Dean?" Sam breathed.

"Nice to see you Sammy." Dean replied.

Just then a girl with blond hair walked out wearing really short shorts and a very low cut top.

"Sam what's going on?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"You must be Jess." I said extending my hand for a hand shake.

"Wait Kat you're here too?" Sam asked turning around to face me with a slightly hurt look on his face.

"Hi Sammy." I said looking at the floor.

"Oh your Kat!" Jess exclaimed giving me a hug. "I've heard so much about you." She paused and turned to Dean before adding, "That means you must be Dean. Right?"

"Yea" Dean smirked. "I like the Smurfs too." He added looking at her 'shirt' but really checking out her rack.

While Dean was too busy checking out Sam's girlfriend I decided to try and explain what was going on.

"Um I think we should talk in private it's kinda family stuff." I started

"No Kat anything you need to say you can say it in front of Jess." Sam retorted looking even more hurt.

"Sam look I really did not want to come here and bother you but we really need your help." I said softly. "But..." How do I tell him while leaving out the whole we hunt monsters thing, I thought to myself then it came to me. "You see Dad he's on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a while." I finally stated.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing except for Kat. Sorry this chapter is a little on the long side but hope you enjoy it. Please review I would love to know what you are thinking.**

"What!?" Sam exclaimed as he lead us out the door. "No Kat you don't get to do this to me NOT you. Dean, yea I can see him trying to drag me back into the life but not you. I thought we had an understanding Kat, I thought that we agreed that at least one of us got out." He continued.

"Look Sam" I almost yelled. "I begged Dean to leave you out of this but he had a good point that we need you. Dad has gone missing and as much as you don't get along with the man he is still your father. Don't you care that he could be hurt, don't you want to find him?" I questioned.

"Sure I do Kat but he is known for going off for long periods of time. What makes you say that he is missing?" Sam retorted.

"For one because he always checks in at least once when he is gone for so long, and two because Dean got this message from dad." I explained. Dean got out his phone while I pulled out my computer. Dean played the message for Sam who's face drooped a little when he heard it.

"You know it sounds like there is EVP at the end." Sam stated.

"No shit Sherlock!" I scoffed and Dean just glared at me before adding "Yea we thought that to so Kat cleaned up the message and this is what we got." I played the cleaned up message for Sam.

"Never go home." He mumbled under his breath.

"Exactly what we heard too." Dean replied. "So Sammy are you in or what?"

"Guys I don't know I mean I have an interview for Law school on Monday and I can't miss it, it's my future." Sam said. I felt my fists clench it took every ounce of my self-control not to punch him in the face and leave him with a nice black eye, which certainly wouldn't go over very well in his Law school interview. Dean saw me tense up so he gently place his hand on my arm and gave it a tight squeeze to let me know he understood that I was pissed, and oh man was I pissed!

"Oh well sorry for thinking that family was more important than school!" I scoffed lacing each and every word with the contempt I was feeling for Sam in that moment. Sam picked up on my anger.

"Kat I didn't mean it like that." He tried to reason.

"Oh sure you didn't. You just wanted to rub your normal life in my face. Go fuck yourself Sam!" I screamed and stormed off leaving Dean to reason with Sam.

"Oh God what did I do?" Sam said as he hung his head

"It's ok Sammy she will be back. Look we will have you back by Monday for your big interview ok. Just please come with us. Kat, though it may not seem like it right now, misses you more than words can describe. It was like part of her, I don't know, died when you left." Dean said trying to convince Sam to do with him and Kat.

"Ok fine I will go with you as long as you promise to have me back by Monday." Sam declared.

"Awesome! Now let's get going we have a long drive to Jericho." Dean replied.

Sam and Dean caught up with each other as they walked to the car where I was waiting. We all go in the Impala and headed off to Jericho. I sat in the back to try and get at least a couple hours of sleep. Once I finally got comfortable my eyes closed and I drifted off to a dreamless sleep. I was awaked a couple of hours later by Sam asking me if I wanted anything to eat. I ignored him and hopped out of the car and headed for the little store at the gas station where I was unfortunately cornered by Dean.

"Kat give him a break he didn't mean for what he said to come out that way ok. I know you are jelous and resent that he left to go to college and you didn't but cut him some slack." Dean almost demanded. I was about to respond when I was overcome by this overwhelming sense of terror and dread that something was going to hurt Sammy but slightly relieved that I could tell that he was going to be hurt indirectly, which at the time I thought was regarding his Law school interview. I must have looked like I was having a heart attack or something because the look on Dean's face was one of pure terror.

"Kat! Kat are you alright?" Dean asked with audible concern.

"Yea... yea I'm fine." I responded because as quickly as it happened it was over. I grabbed a coke, a chocolate bar and two bags of chips, one bag as a peace offering for Sam, before heading back to the car.

"Here," I said tossing the bag of chips at Sam's head. "Look I'm sorry about last night. I haven't been sleeping well and spent six straight hours coming to get you, only to have you rub the fact that you got to go to college in my face."

"I'm sorry too. I never should have done that to you. I know you gave up your dream of college so that I could go and I am so extremely grateful for that I just was surprised that you were asking me to come back in the life." He responded. "Oh and thanks for the chips."

"You're welcome" I smiled.

"So do you know what Dad was hunting in Jericho?" Sam asked.

"No we have no idea but we think it has to do with these dissaperences. There was one right before Dad left, for a total of 10 dissaperences over the last 20 years, all male, all where their cars were found but they were nowhere in sight, and all on the same five mile stretch of road." I explained.

After that we hit the road again, hitting the Jericho town limits just a little over an hour later. Suddenly we came across a crime scene at an old bridge. Dean pulled the car over and pulled out two ID's handing one to me, and then all three of us got out of the car and headed over to the officers.

"You had another one just like this a month ago right?" Dean asked.

"Who are you?" the officer asked

Quickly looking at the badge to check what we were I rolled my eyes and responded. "Federal Marshals." Flashing him my badge.

"Aren't you too young to be a Marshal?" He asked.

"Aw you're too kind." I responded making myself blush a little. After my little act the office softened and told us everything we needed to know including where we might be able to find the victims girlfriend. We headed into town to look for the girl Amy, she did not have much useful info in reguards to her boyfriends dissapereance but her friend did inform us that there is this local ledged about a female hitchhiker who kills people. So we went to go find out more about the story. Dean took awhile searching murders on Centennial we kept coming up empty so Sam went to try but Dean wouldn't let him. While the two of them bickered I went to another computer and looked to see if there were any suicides on that road and sure enough I came up with just one hit.

"Um guys come look what I found." I called. They both stopped fighting and came over to see what I had found. It was an article about this chick that killed herself because she left her two kids alone in the bathtub and they both drowned.

"Well that's enough for an angry sprit" I whispered.

"That bridge in the picture looks awfully familiar" Dean said. "I say we go check it out tonight."

Sam and I both nodded. Later that night we went to the bridge to check it out. I was walking a head when all of a sudden I hear a thud and turn around to see Sam being pinned to one of the vertical steal support beams by Dean.

I ran over and pulled them a part. "knock it off you guys!" I scoffed turing around just in time to see what looked like Constances' ghost take the swan dive off the bridge. All three of us ran to where she had been and looked over to find that she was gone.

Hearing the Impala's engine rev I looke to Dean and asked. "Who's driving the Impala?"

His only response was to put his hand in his pocket and pull out the keys. We all looked at each other and started to run as the car started to speed towards us. We all got to the edge of the bridge and jumped over both Sam and I catching onto the large pipe that ran along the length of the bridge. Though Dean however was not so lucky and fell all the way down into the river. Sam and I looked at each other worriedly but saw Dean army crawling up the bank. When he got back to the car he was fully coated in mud that smelled like sewage. We stopped at the first motel we found and got a room.

"Dad was here he paid for room 10 for the entire month." Dean said as he came back to where Sam and I were waiting.

"Ok then let's go check it out." I said already on my way over. "Cover me" I got down on my knees to pick the lock. We walked into the room and the walls were covered in research, maps, and pictures of all the missing persons. I walked over to the one of the walls and started reading.

"A woman in white" I mumbled under my breath.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I said Dad thought that this Constance chick is a woman in white." I replied.

"You sly dogs" Dean stated looking at the pictures of the missing men.

"Dean" Sam stated. "Take a shower you smell like a toilet. Oh and Dean I'm sorry for what I said earlier..."

Dean raised his hand to stop Sam saying, "No Chick-flick moments"

"Fine, Jerk" Sam smirked.

"Bitch." Dean smirked back.

"Assholes" I replied under my breath though loud enough for them to hear.

They both turned to me and smirked at each other and replied "Princess" in unison. Dean took off his jacket, before entering the bathroom, and threw it on me while I was lying on the bead. After his shower he was hungry as per usual so he when to go to the diner and get some food. Though not even a minute later my phone rang, it was Dean calling.

"Hello" I answered.

"Get out the 5-Os here." Dean replied before hanging up.

"Shit" I said. "Sammy time to go 5-O is here and they got Dean."

We climbed out the bathroom window just as the door to the room flew open.

"Well looks like it will be just the two of us finishing the case." I said looking over at Sam.

"Yea I guess so." Sam replied looking like he felt a little guilty about letting Dean get caught.

"Look Sam if you got caught you could kiss your chances at Law school good bye. So stop worrying about Dean he is a big boy who knows how to get himself out of all kinds of sticky situations." I said with a reassuring smile.

"So I guess we go talk to the husband." Sam said changing the subject. We headed to the husbands house to find out where Constance was buried. Turns out that she was buried behind their old house, and that she in fact was a woman in white, and that our dad had been there about four days ago. As we left Mr. Welch's place I phoned 911 to report a fake shooting hoping that would get enough of the officers out of the station long enough for Dean to escape. Soon after Sam got a call from Dean putting it on speaker Sam said hello.

"Sammy a fake 911 call that's illegal you know." Dean stated.

"Well your welcome" I scoffed.

"Oh that was you Kat, guess I should have known our little Sammy wouldn't risk doing something that illegal. But I called because Dad's not in Jericho anymore." Dean responded.

"What!?" Sam and I said in unison. "How do you know?" I continued.

"Because I am holing his journal in my hands and he left us coordinates." Dean replied.

"He never goes anywhere without it" Sam added. "Well we are on our way to burn Constance's bones; she was buried behind her old house."

Suddenly Constance appeared in the middle of the road right in front of the car so Sam slammed on the breaks but we still hit her, well more like went through her. She disappeared only to reappear in the back seat.

"Take me home" she demanded.

"No" Sam replied.

Suddenly all the doors locked ant the car started to drive. Finally the car stopped outside her house.

"I can never go home" she lamented. That's when it clicked in my head that she was scared to go home. Next thing I knew she was on top of Sam who was groaning in pain.

"You can't kill me I have never been unfaithful" Sam stated.

To that she replied, "You will be." And then she started kissing him. I took out my gun and shot at her hoping to distract her long enough to tell Sam to dive into the house. Following my instructions Sam drove the Impala into the house, the whole time I was praying that nothing more happened to the car that the window I shot out. Dean arrived shortly after we crashed the car into the house looking very unhappy as Sam and I got out of the car. We got pinned by a dresser when suddenly two children came out of nowhere and when they hugged Constance they all melted into a puddle on the floor. Dean looked between us very unhappy that his baby was missing the driver's window and one of the head lights was broken, but other than that the Impala was unharmed.

He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off saying,"I'll pay for the damages since I was the one who shot out the window and told Sam to drive the car into the house."


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing aside from Kat. Please don't for get to review so that I can know what you are thinking. Let me know if you have any ideas regarding original content or what episodes you would like me to do. Wow, ok so it seems that I like to write really long chapters so yea. Well hope you enjoy.**

"So where do the coordinates point?" I asked as Sam liked at a map.

"Some place called Black Water Ridge, Colorado." Sam replied. "It's about 600 miles from here."

"Hey with the way Dean drives we could be there by morning." I said somewhat hopeful that Sam had realized that he missed hunting and forgot about his interview.

"Kat I can't," Sam replied "remember I've got my Law school interview, which is in like 10 hours so I really need to get back."

"Oh that's right," Dean responded seeing the slightly hurt look on my face in the rearview mirror "I forgot, guess we should get you back home then."

"Yea that would be great." Sam replied.

We drove back to Stanford in almost total silence, the only sound coming from the radio. We dropped Sam off and said our goodbyes then hit the road headed for Colorado. But before we got even a mile from Sam's apartment I got the feeling that Sam was in imminent danger.

"Dean, turn around we need to go back Sam is in danger!" I exclaimed grabbing Deans arm for emphasis. Dean whipped the car around and went straight back to Sam's apartment. I didn't even wait for the car to come to a complete stop before getting out and running to the door. The door to get into the building was not one that could be broken down so I picked the lock and ran up the stairs to Sam's apartment with Dean right behind me. I was far out of it to break down the door to the apartment so Dean did and we both rushed in pulling Sam off the bed. I looked up to see Jess pinned to the ceiling stomach bleeding and body being consumed by flames. We got out o f the building just as Sam's entire apartment was engulfed in flames. As Dean and I watched the fire fighters we heard Sam messing with things in the trunk. We both went over to see what he was doing. Sam had just finished loading a shotgun, he threw it back and closed the trunk.

"We got work to do." Was all Sam said as he went to get into the Impala.

"So I guess it's a family trip to Colorado." I said to Dean as we walked around to get into the car as well. Dean just nodded and we took off.

As we were driving I couldn't help but think about the fact that Dad had only left the coordinates for Dean and not 'Dean and Kat'. And I have to admit that irked me a little but then again ever since I can remember my father could barley look at me. Dean says this is because I am practically the spitting image of our mother Mary, but I just don't see it. Sure we may have the same facial features but my hair compared to my Mom's would be considered almost brunet and my eyes well let's just say they are unique. See my hair is a mild dirty blond and my eyes, God I love my eyes, they are this beautiful mix of I guess you could say silver and lavender. Needless to say I really don't think I look anything like my mother, at least not what I've seen from pictures any ways.

Just as I started to fall asleep I was startled by Sam jolting awake, form what Dean and I know to be nightmares even though Sam refuses to admit it. Which is entirely stupid for him to do with me since you know how people say that twins can be so connected that if you hurt one the other can feel the pain, well that's how it is with me and Sam.

"Another nightmare?" Dean asked. Getting no response he continued with "Wanna drive for a while?" My jaw dropped he refused to let me or Sam drive even though both of us we way better drivers than Dean and were far less likely to hurt his 'Baby' than he was.

"You have never once asked if either Kat or I wanted to drive!" Sam stated sounding just as confused and shocked as I was. "I get it your worried about me but I'm fine, really." He finished.

"Mm-hum" Dean responded.

"Where are we?" Sam inquired with a role of his eyes.

"Just outside of Grand Junction." I replied still trying to grasp what Dean has just said.

"Maybe we should have stayed in Stanford a little longer." Sam said sounding like he was more thinking aloud than talking to anyone.

Dean sighed. "Look Sam we spent a week digging around only to find absolutely nothing. We have this one clue as to where Dad might be so if you are really that hot on finding the man, then we need to go where he is sending us. Ok?" Dean declared

"Yea I know. It's strange though that Dad is sending us to the middle of nowhere in the forest." Sam stated.

"Maybe he's got a cabin out there and he is waiting for us." I responded trying to reassure Sam and maybe even myself, even though I was pretty sure Dad was not going to be there. I mean why would he disappear for so long without a word and then leave us coordinates in his journal telling us where he was? Why after all this time would he just be waiting in a cabin somewhere for us? My only answers to these questions were that he wasn't and that this was going to be a job.

Soon after that we arrived at the ranger station where we spoke to a Ranger Wilkinson who warned us about going out to Blackwater Ridge. He also saw right through our college students routine asking, well more telling us that we were friends with some chick named Hailey who's brother got a backcountry camping permit for Blackwatter Ridge. He told us to tell her that he was sure her brother was just fine since he wasn't due back until the 24 so he wasn't necessarily missing. After our talk with the ranger we headed over to this Hailey's house to have a talk with her. We found out that the reason she thought he was missing was because he hadn't checked in for a couple of days which considering he had a Sat phone shouldn't have been a problem. We also found out that she had hired a guide and was leaving to go search for him herself in the morning.

After analyzing the video from Hailey and clearly seeing that there was something really fast out in those woods we did some research and discovered that every 23 years like clockwork there were a string of disappearances that were all chalked up to bear attacks. We decided to go talk to the lone survivor of any of the attacks who said he was certain it wasn't a bear and showed us the scar that the ting left him. He thought it was a demon.

"If this thing was a demon then it would just go through the walls. It wouldn't bother unlocking the door." Dean said.

"That means it must be something corporeal" Sam added, Dean and I just rolled our eyes.

"Well with the claws and the speed at which it moves it could be a skinwalker or a black dog." I stated. "But knowing that there is something dangerous like that in those woods we can't in good conscience let Hailey and her brother go out there unprotected."

"But we need to find Dad" Sam started.

"I know that Sam but if we let them go out there we are practically feeding them to the monster!" I retorted.

"She's right Sam." Dean seconded.

"Ugh fine!" Sam relented

The next morning we drove out to the trail head to meet up with Hailey and to join her 'gang'. She seemed slightly bewildered that we showed up and made some sort of comment about out cloths. We walked for a while, the guide Roy saved Dean from stepping on a bear trap, before we stumbled across an abandoned and destroyed camp sight.

"What coordinates are we at?" Sam asked Roy.

"35 -111" He responded. All three of us looked at each other and what do you know my assumption was right, this was a job.

As we were examining the sight someone started calling for help and we all took off running.

"It sounded like it came from over here didn't it?" Hailey asked when we all stopped. Simultaneously a look of understanding a dread came over Sam, Dean, and I as well all shouted to get back to the camp sight. When we returned all of our bags were gone.

"Dean, Kat I need to speak with you" Sam called. "Dean let me see Dad's journal." Dean handed it to him and Sam flipped through the pages stopping on the page about Wendigos.

"What? No Wendigos are in Minnesota or Northern Michigan. This is too far west for them." Dean replied

"No Dean it actually makes sense with the claws and the speed, the clincher being the way it can mimic a human voice." I confirmed.

"Shit if that's the case then this is useless." Dean stated waiving his gun around.

We went back to the camp site to get Hailey and everyone else to leave the woods but she refused to leave until she found her brother. We tried to reason with her that it wasn't safe to stay out here any longer which was when Roy jumped in saying that he had enough ammo to kill whatever was out there and that as long as we stayed with him we would be safe. That's when Sam almost lost it and Dean went to get Sam calmed down.

"Look the sun is starting to go down" I started, "and this thing is an good hunter in the day but an unbelievable hunter at night so we should just camp here and get protected." And I went to go start drawing the Anasazi protection symbols.

"So what are those again?" Hailey asked. She had taken the whole Wendigo thing surprisingly well though Roy on the other hand was, shall we say, a little bit skeptical.

"They are protection symbols, the Wendigo can't cross over them." Dean replied to which Roy started laughing.

"Nobody like a skeptic Roy" I scoffed.

Dean noticed Sam brooding by a tree and went to go talk to him when I finished I went over to see what was going on.

"I'm the belligerent one, hell Kat's the belligerent one but not you." Dean stated.

"Excuse me?" I scoffed.

Then Sam started going on about Dad and finding Jessica's killer and how he doesn't want to baby sit these people and why is it our responsibility to save everyone. Dean pulled out Dad's journal and patted it.

"This is why we're here" Dean sighed. "This is Dad's most valuable possession, everything he knows about everything evil is in here and he left it to us." He said motioning to the three of us.

"I think he wants us to pick up where he left off." I interjected.

"Yea" Dean said. "You know saving people, hunting things, the family business." He finished and Sam did not look so happy about that. Sam again when off about having to find Dad and Jessica's killer.

"God, Sam you're a broken record I swear. We will find Dad I promise." I said getting irritated that Sam seemed to think that Dean and I did not want to find Dad nearly as much as he did. It was seriously starting to piss me off. Dean just glared at me and continued to reassure Sam that we would find Dad but that it might take a  
while.

"How do you do it?" Sam asked Dean and I. Dean's response was all phylisophical and crap about helping other families.

"Wow Dean that was deep." I scoffed sarcastically. "For me Sammy, it's killing as many evil sons of bitches as I can and I guess maybe a little bit about helping people." I smirked.

All of a sudden there was rustling in the trees Dean was telling everyone to stay calm but Roy just kept shooting at it even after Sam told him that would only just piss it off. Roy hit it and when running after it not to be seen again until his dead body fell from a tree the next morning when we went looking for this tings lair.

"I knew these claw prints were to easy to follow." Sam stated. Just then there was growling from behind us.

"RUN!" Sam, Dean, and I screamed. We took off running when Hailey's brother fell. Sam and I stopped to help him up and not two seconds later there was a blood curtailing scream coming from the direction of Dean and Hailey. We arrived to where they should have been to find a broken bottle that had once been a Molotov cocktail, but no Dean or Hailey, they had been taken. We followed a trail of M&M's to an abandoned mining shaft. We, however unconventionaly, found Dean, Hailey and her other brother Tommy by falling through the rotted wodden floor boards. Thankfully our stuff was also with them. I was rummaging through our duffle when I found 3 flare guns.

"Thank you Dean for being prepared for anything." I muttered a little to loudly.

"What was that?" Dean asked. "Did I just here you thank me?"

"Yes Dean you did." I scoffed.

"And why was that?" Dean asked a little confused.

"This is why." I said turning around holding the 3 flare guns.

"Flare guns, those'll work." Sam smirked.

With that we started heading out when we heard movement and growling.

"Looks like someone is home for supper." Dean said looking to me and Sam.

We all knew what we had to do. Sam stayed with Hailey and her brothers working their way to the exit while Dean and I took off in different directions yelling at the Wendigo to come and get us. Running around for a little bit Dean and I literally ran into each other when we heard a shot we took off in that direction. We found Sam and the others cornered by the Wendigo and we simultaneously fired our flares into the monster watching it burn to nothing. When we finaly got back to civilization, or at least the ranger station we called the paramedics to come get Tommy. We all told the rangers and police that it was like this 800 lb bear that attacked us. Hailey and her other brother rode in the ambulance with Tommy while we all just leaned on the Impala.

"Well that's another win for the Winchesters!" I said happy that we made it out of this one alive.

"You know we will find Dad Sam." Dean stated

"Yea I know" Sam responded.

**Please don't forget to review. I will try to have chapter 5 up by mid week but with my classes I'm not gonna promise anything.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing other than Kat. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! It seriously makes my day when I get a review saying that you like my story. I love you all! Please review and tell me what you think or if you have any suggestions. Alright, hope you enjoy.**

We were sitting in a diner trying to find our next job. We each had a different newspaper and were reading through the obituaries looking for any sign of something supernatural. I had already looked through three different papers and had yet to find anything that looked even remotely promising. I started in on my fourth paper, some local thing from Toledo, Ohio, when I came across an obit about a guy who supposedly had a stroke but his eyes were gone.

"Oh hey I think I found something!" I stated looking between Sam and Dean.

"Ok what is it?" they asked.

"So this dude supposedly had a stroke but his eyes were bleeding, well more than that they were gone." I replied a little more excitedly than I was comfortable with.

"Huh could be something. Where at?" Dean asked

"Toledo, Ohio, so not far." I stated

"Ok well let's check it out" Sam replied.

We paid for the food and then hit the road heading towards Toledo which was like maybe half a day to a day's drive. I guess you could say our definition of not far it not the same as everyone else's. To us far was at least a three day drive. I was so tired since I hadn't been sleeping very well, for one because I'm sharing a bed with my twin brother and we are both notorious bed hogs and secondly because I keep getting woken up by Sam screaming or jolting awake from nightmares. Needles to say I took a well needed nap in the back seat of the car listening to the, in my opinion, soothing sounds of Metallica and the purr of the Impala's engine. Though my peaceful sleep was disrupted by that all too familiar sense of dread and when I woke up I saw Dean shaking Sam awake, though I pretended to be a sleep incase Sam decided to open up to Dean about his nightmares. But much to my dismay that did not happen and the two idiots in the front though it would be funny to start throwing things at me until I woke up. Thinking that they would be able to get out of harm's way in time they both decided on dumping Dean's cassette tape collection on me, but before they could dart out of their already open doors I grabbed them both by their shirts and knocked their heads together.

"What the fuck Kat!" Dean yelped

"Excuse me? I think I should be the one asking what the fuck! You two dumb asses thought it would be funny to dump all your stupid tapes on me so what you got was fucking payback. And boy is she a bitch!" I laughed

"She totally is" Sam remarked glaring at me.

"What so ever are you saying Samuel?" I asked Sam innocently and in a southern accent.

Dean and Sam both just rolled their eyes and I knew I would be paying for what I did later but I did not care. They got what they deserved.

"So what's our cover?" I asked as we reached the morgue. No one answered me so I just assumed we did not have a cover and were just going to go with the first thing that came to one of our minds.

"Can I help you?" asked the assistant

"Um... hopefully." I responded flirtatiously. "We are the Med students here to see the Shoemaker corpse for our paper. We called and the Doc said it would be no problem."

"Well I'm sorry but the Doctor is at lunch but if you want to wait he will be back in an hour." The assistant replied.

"Well see we need to be heading back to Columbus by then. And well this paper is half our grade and if we don't do well I won't pass all because I got partnered up with two knuckle heads." I pleaded leaning forward on his desk and pouting a little.

"I'm sorry I can't I could lose my job." He responded apologetically with a pervy smile across his face. Seeing the way the guy was looking at me made Sam step in. He pulled out his wallet and through 100 bucks on the table.

"Follow me." The guy said picking up the money. Dean and I both glared at Sam.

"Dude we earned that money." Dean stated.

"Yea from a poker game or hustling pool" Sam scoffed.

We found out that the guy's eyes weren't taken they liquefied in his head. We left after getting a copy of the police report.

"You know it might not be something of ours, it might just be some freak medical thing." Sam said and I just scoffed.

"Sam, how many times in Dad's long and varied career has it ever been just a freak medical thing?" Dean asked.

"Almost never." I answered.

"Alright fine, let's go talk to the daughter." Sam replied.

When we got to the house there were people everywhere. They must have been having the memorial because everyone was dressed in black and looked really fancy. Luckily for me black was my favorite color so I did not sick out as badly and Sam and Dean did. We made our way to the backyard where the daughter was with her friends and little sister. Towards the end of our conversation the little girl joined in.

"That's because it wasn't a stroke." She said decisively "Its my fault he's dead."

"Lily, why would you say that?" I asked kneeling down to be eye level with her.

"Because right before he died I said it..." I looked at her quizzically "I said Bloody Marry three times in the bathroom mirror." She finished.

"Look he didn't say it did he?" I asked comfortingly getting a soft "No I don't think so" in response. "Then it couldn't have been Bloody Marry." I said reassuringly.

After our talk with the daughters we went upstairs to poke around

"Dad ever find any evidence the Bloody Marry legend was real?" Sam asked.

"Not that I know of." Dean stated

"I mean all over the country kinds play Bloody Marry, hell I played Bloody Marry, and nothing ever happens." I sated receiving glares from my brothers.

"Now why the hell would you do that" Dean scolded.

"Because I knew, well though I knew that there was nothing to the legend. That she has just a myth!" I retorted. "Maybe this is the place where the legend began and that's why people are actually dying."

"But according to the legend it's the person who says Blo-..." I opened the mirror so you could see Sam's reflection but he pushed the mirror closed and continued. "You know what gets it"

"Yea but here the Dad dies instead. But still he died right in front of a mirror, eyes gone and according to legend 'you know who' scratches your eyes out." Dean added

Suddenly we heard footsteps and just seconds later we were confronted by one of the girls from downstairs and she started interrogating us finally giving us an ultimatum to tell he what is going on of the is going to scream. So Sam told her the half truth and then gave her his number and told her to call if anything strange happened. Next we headed to the library to try and find any records of a Marry who died bloody in front of a mirror, which wouldn't have been that bad if all of the computers weren't broken. We searched for hours and found nothing so we went back to the motel. Dean and I, well really just me, kept doing research and Sam fell asleep and seemed to be sleeping peacefully until he shot up out of bed.

"Why'd you let me fall asleep?" Sam questioned.

"'Cause we are awesome siblings" Dean responded. "So what'd you dream about?"

"Lollypops and candy canes" Sam scoffed. "So have you guys found anything?"

"Aside from a whole new level of frustration, no. A few local women, a Laura and a Catherine committed suicide in front of a mirror." Dean stated

"Oh, and a giant mirror fell on a guy named Dave. But no Marry." I added.

"Well maybe we just haven't found it yet." Sam said

"We?" I scoffed. "We have done nothing. Dean and I have been doing all the research while you played Seeping Beauty over there."

"We've also been searching for strange deaths in the area. You know eye ball bleeding and the sort but there was nothing." Dean continued.

"Maybe what ever is happening around here it just ain't Marry." I sighed.

Suddenly Sam's cell phone started ringing it was that girl, Charlie, asking us to meet her. We had no idea what was going on but we figured it would be good to see what was up and why she was calling. We met her in some park close by. We showed up to find her crying on a bench.

"What happened, Charlie?" Sam asked.

"They found her on the bathroom floor and h-he-her eyes were gone..." She said through her tears.

"I'm sorry" Sam replied sincerely

"And she said it. I heard her say it, but it couldn't be because of that. I'm crazy right?" She finished looking up at us.

"Um... well you're not crazy, but that probably doesn't make you feel any better." I said trying comfort her.

"God, that just makes it so much worse!" She exclaimed.

"Look we think something that can't be explained is happening here." Sam started.

"And we are going to stop it, but we need your help." Dean finished.

We quickly headed over to Jill's house, to look for signs of something supernatural. Though she still lived with her parents so we had to sneak in through the window with Charlie's help. Sam got out the camcorder and surprisingly didn't know how to put it on night vision so I helped him. He pointed the camera at Dean who immediately struck a pose asking if he looked like Paris Hilton. Dean got the EMF detector and I for some unknown reason had the urge to take the black light which I did, receiving strange looks from my brothers. I headed for the bathroom, there was lots of blood staining the floor I moved the light all around the sink and mirror. I found something that looked like drip marks coming from behind the mirror.

"Hey help me get this thing down" I asked since it was father large and looked like it would require two people to move without risking dropping it. We laid it on the bead mirror side down and I ripped off the backing shining my light on the back of the glass. There was a handprint and a name 'Gary Bryman'.

"Does that name mean anything to you?" I asked Charlie. "No" was her only response.

We did a little digging and found out that Gary Bryman was the 8 year old victim of a hit-and-run. When we told all this to Charlie along with the make, model, and color of the suspected car she gasped.

"Oh my God. Jill drove that car." She stated. A look of realization shot across all of our faces.

"We need to get back to your friend Donna's house." Dean said and we all were thinking it.

We arrived at Donna's house and when we examined the mirror we found a handprint and the name 'Linda Shoemaker' written in the same handwriting as from Jill's house. We asked Donna who that was and she said that it was her mom who O.D. on sleeping pills. It was then that we knew that our hunch was right. Marry was going after people with secrets in which people died. We went back to the motel and started doing some more research but this time looking nationwide. Finally we found something that fit, the unsolved murder of Marry Worthington in Fort Wayne, Indiana.

"You two go check it out and I'll stay here in case something happens." I said. My brothers looked at me skeptically, it wasn't like me to sit things out, but I figured they needed some one-on-one brother time.

"Just fill me in on everything on your way back. Ok?" I added.

They both agreed and then hit the road. It was maybe 4 hours later when I got a call form Sam saying they were on their way back and that they would fill me in when they got here. Not ever a minute later I get a panicked call from Charlie saying that Marry is after her. My first thought is 'thank God I stayed behind and thank God I listened to my bad feeling vibe' my next thought was 'how am I gonna get Charlie back here.' The answer to the how was obvious, I was just going to 'borrow' a car. I grabbed my Slim Jim car lock pick and ran out to the parking lot and took the most inconspicuous car, a grey Toyota Corolla and headed off to go get Charlie.

"Ok just close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you to." I said as calmly as possible even though I was freaking out. She kept her eyes closed the whole way back to the motel and as I lead her to the room and while I ran around covering every reflective surface in the room.

"Ok Charlie it's safe to open your eyes now." I said and not two minutes later Sam and Dean opened the door. Though, before they came in I ran out so that Charlie would not hear our conversation.

"Um Kat I think you have some explaining to do regarding why Charlie is here and our room looks like an abandoned hotel." Dean stated slightly annoyed at the fact that I had destroyed the room.

"Well after I talked to you I got a frantic call from Charlie that Marry was after her because Donna was an ass and said you know what in the presence of Charlie." I retorted. "So what did you guys find out?"

"So on top of what we already knew the detective thought that the 'Tre' on the mirror under her handprint was Marry trying to spell out the name of her killer, who he thought was the married guy she was seeing. He killed her and cut out her eyes because she threatened to tell his wife. Oh and he was a surgeon and the detective said the way her eyes were cut out, that it was almost professional. But nothing was ever able to be proved." Sam stated.

"Oh, and the kicker is that we traced the mirror that she died in front of to a local antique store." Dean added.

"Well let's hit it up tonight." I said ready to get this over with, Charlie had kinda grown on me. "I was thinking that if she travels through mirrors if we smash her mirror that should get rid of her. Though I'm pretty sure we will have to summon her to her mirror and then smash it." I added.

"Wow, that's actually smart." Dean said sarcastically and yet impressed. "But who is going to summon her?"

"I will." Sam and I stated at the same time.

Sam looked at me and asked, "What secret do you have in which someone died?"

"Well we kill all sorts of things" I said defensively. "And how about you? Oh wait if this is about Jess it was not your fault!"

"Oh, my God! Yours is about Jess too." Sam exclaimed. "It was not your fault either."

"You two need to tell me what is going on right now!" Dean shouted.

"Ok we will do it together." I said to Sam. "Dee if we tell you then it won't be a secret and then Marry won't come after us" I finished. Wow did I just call my brother Dee? I haven't called him that since I was like 10.

"Kat did you just call me Dee?" Dean asked.

"Um... yea I think I did. That was weird it just came out." I responded.

"Ok well it's settled Kat and I will both summon Marry and Dean you will be back up." Sam stated.

We told Charlie we were heading out to deal with the situation and not to look at anything reflective. It took us all of five minutes to get to the store. I quickly picked the lock and we were off in search of the mirror.

"Good God did they buy every mirror in the state?" I asked looking at the good 30 plus mirrors throughout the store. We spent a while looking for the mirror.

"I think I found it" Sam yelled and Dean and I came running.

Suddenly there was the sound of a car pulling up outside. I poked my head out to see what was going on.

"Shit we must have tripped a silent alarm; it's the 5-O." I stated.

"Ok I'll take care of them you two deal with Marry. Hit anything that moves." Dean said before running off to deal with the cops.

"Bloody Marry, Bloody Marry, Bloody Mary." Sam chanted, I said nothing since I was now the back up for Sam. I saw something move in the mirror to my left and I smashed it with my crowbar while Sam did the same to a mirror on his right. Eventually we were only left with Marry's mirror in the surrounding area. Suddenly Sam's eyes started to bleed and then he was on his knees. I turned to smash the mirror when my own eyes started bleeding and I two was on my knees.

"It's your fault. You killed her." Sam's reflection said. "You killed Jessica. You never told her the truth. Who you really were. But it's more than that isn't it? Those night mares you've been having of Jessica dying, screaming, burning you had them for days before she died. You were so desperate to be normal, to believe they were just dreams. How could you ignore them like that? How could you leave her alone to die? You drempt it would happen!" His reflection yelled

"And you" my reflection started. "You had been having nightmares, or night terrors as you like to call them, about Sam for weeks. You knew something was coming for him and you never told him. You were even relieved when you saw that he wasn't going to be hurt directly. It is just as much your fault as it is your brothers!" My reflection screamed.

Sam and I were powerless to move. We had blood running out of both eyes and could hardly breathe we were both clutching our chests in pain. Just as I thought this was going to be the end for Sam and me Dean came and smashed the mirror to bits. Able to breathe again Sam and I got up with the help of Dean and started to walk to the door thinking it was all over. Or not, there was a crunch of glass behind us. We turned around just in time to see Marry crawl out of the mirror just like that chick from The Ring. Next thing we knew all three of us were on the ground gasping for breath and blood streaming from our eyes. Dean was not as incapacitated as we were considering this was his first round with the bitch and mine and Sam's second. Dean leaned over and grabbed a mirror pointing it at her. Marry stopped dead in her tracks as blood started seeping from her eyes, then she was gone and we could all breath again.

We drove back to the motel to tell Charlie the good news.

"Oh, my God what happened to you guys?" She exclaimed. I reached up and wiped my face realizing that we had yet to clean the blood off of our faces.

"Oh, that it's all good were fine. We just want to let you know that everything is fine now you are safe." I stated calmly.

"Oh, my God thank you!" She yelled and ran over giving me a huge hug.

"It's late why don't you just spend the night here and we will take you home in the morning." I said glancing at Dean to tell him there would be no funny business.

"Ok that sounds great I am so exhausted." She admitted.

I flopped down on one bead and she looked at me conserned as to where she would sleep.

"So you can either have a bead to yourself or we could share. Whatever you are most comfortable with." I replied to her unasked question. "So either we share Dean gets a bead to himself and Sam takes the couch or Sam and I share you get a bed to yourself and Dean takes the couch." I explained.

"Oh so either way you have to share." She stated and I mouthed for her to take the bead to herself and make Dean sleep on the couch.

"Wait don't I get a say in where I sleep?" Dean asked. "Why don't you sleep on the couch?"

"NO!" I shouted. "You either get a bead or the couch I have shared a bed with you for 3 nights now and I can't take you're snoring. And there is no way we are having the guest sleep on the couch. You would make your sister sleep on the couch" I stated looking hurt.

"Ok well I think I'll take the bead by myself" Charlie stated now understanding what I was getting at, that I really wanted to make Dean sleep on the couch.

Dean and Charlie were lights out as soon as their heads hit the pillow but Sam and I we needed to talk and it was now or never. We crept out of the room and stood outside.

"Sam you know I heard everything your reflection said and I know you heard what my reflection said. We need to talk." I said sternly.

"Yea your right we do." Sam said sounding hurt and mad. "If we had just talked to each other about what we were experiencing Jess would still be alive."

"Sam you know that it is nether of our faults. We can't blame ourselves. God if there was something I could have done to save her I would. Believe me, you were so happy with her, and I know you were going to propose. I knew it from the first moment I met her that you two were the real deal. But something tells me that even if we had told each other what was happening in our freaky heads that the thing that killed her would have gotten to her no matter what." I said sadly.

"How did you know I was going to propose?" Sam asked. "I hadn't told anyone, I just got the ring."

"Sam I know you better than anyone. I saw how happy you two were together and knew that eventually you were going to propose. Plus you've been with the same woman for almost four years and you are living together." I replied. "But really out of my whole long speech all you get from it was that I knew you were going to propose!" I sighed and rested my head on Sam's shoulder, which would be impossible to do if I was any shorter. That's why it's nice to be 6'2". I may be the youngest by two fucking minutes but I'm still taller than my older brother.

"I know Kat, I know" Sam sighed. "I just can't help but feel that if I had been there, if I had not left her alone she would still be alive."

"I understand that, but if you had not gone with us the only thing that probably would have happened would be that we would have had to burry two bodies instead of one. You probably would have died with her and as selfish as it may sound, I don't know if I could live without you Sam." I replied looking up at him. Sam just sighed and ruffled my hair.

"We should probably get to bead." Sam stated.

"Probably" I replied. "Good talk?" I asked as much as stated.

"Yea good talk, feels good to get this off my chest." Sam answered.

The next morning we dropped Charlie off at her house and then hit the road again heading to God knows where.

**Please remember to review. I really want to know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing other than Kat. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! And thanks to snn7b and Heidi930 who have reviewed me for multiple chapters. It seriously makes my day when I get a review saying that you like my story. I love you all! Please review and tell me what you think or if you have any suggestions. Alright, hope you enjoy.**

Looking back on the whole Bloody Marry case I couldn't help but think about how many mirrors we smashed and how much bad luck we accumulated. We would really need to be careful from here on out.

"So I was thinking about the Bloody Marry case, we must have racked up like 600 years of bad luck right?" I said playfully yet totally serious.

"Speaking of the Bloody Marry case I want you too to tell me what your secrets were." Dean stated.

"Dean, there are just some things we need to keep to ourselves." I responded giving Sam a little wink.

We had been driving aimlessly for about a week now with no leads on a new case. We stopped at a gas station to fill up and get some food before continuing our mission to know where. Whle Dean was pumping the gas I saw Sam staring intently at his PDA.

"What ya doing?" I asked trying to spy on what he was reading.

"Reading emails." He replied.

"Emails? From who?" I asked curious who he was talking to.

"My friends at Stanford" He responded, making my heart sink. If he was still in contact with people from Stanford then he was eventually planning on going back.

"You're kidding! You still keep in touch with your college buddies?" Dean scoffed.

"Sure why not?" Sam replied confused.

"Well what exactly do you tell them about where you are and what you've been doing?" Dean asked.

"I tell them I'm on a road trip with my big brother and twin sister. That I needed some time off after Jess." Sam responded.

"Oh, so you lie to them." I scoffed rolling my eyes.

"No I just don't tell them everything." Sam defended.

"Yea sweetie, that's called lying." I stated patronizingly.

"But I get it," Dean added. "Telling them the truth is a lot worse."

"So what am I supposed to do just cut everyone out of my life?" Sam asked.

"Yup and be lone wolves like us." I responded somewhat sadly. I mean I really wanted to have friends but I just couldn't, not without putting them in harm's way.

"God you guys are antisocial you know that." Sam remarked.

"No we just don't want to get the people we care about hurt." I defended. "Look I'm 22 and have never had a boyfriend for longer than two weeks, a month tops. And it sucks royal but I have enough to worry about between the two of you and Dad I don't think I would be able to keep my sanity if I had to worry about a boyfriend or friends."

"Wait Dean has let you date?" Sam asked surprised.

"No I'm just really good at hiding it and sneaking around." I replied knowing I was in for an earful once we got back on the road.

"Sammy, why don't you and Kat switch spots for a while." Dean suggested.

"Um no its ok I'm fine sitting back here." I responded knowing all to well what he was getting at.

"Kat it wasn't a suggestion." Dean replied. God I could just kick myself! Why did I have to open my dam mouth!

"Dean come on lay off she is 22 for God's sake." Sam said trying to defend me, but to no avail. Dean just glared at us and we dutifully switched seats.

"God" Sam exclaimed a few minutes later.

"Yea what is it?" I asked.

"This email from Rebecca, one of my friends..." Sam stared.

"She hot?" Dean asked clearly thinking with his downstairs brain.

"Christ Dean keep it in your pants. I'm not allowed to date but you can fuck anything that moves! Double standard much?" I said exasperated, Dean just glared.

"I went to school with her brother Zach. She says Zach was charged with the murder of his girlfriend. Rebecca says he didn't do it but the cops have a pretty solid case against him." Sam continued as if nothing had been said.

"What kind of people were you hanging out with?" Dean asked.

"No look I know Zach he could never kill anyone." Sam stated matter-of-factly.

"Well maybe you knew him as much as he knew you." I responded only to receive glares from both of my brothers.

"There in St. Louis and we're going." Sam said flatly.

"Look I get he's your buddy but this is not our problem." Dean argued.

"This is our problem. They are my friend and they need help." Sam replied harshly

"Look St. Louis is like 400 miles behind us Sam." Dean retorted.

"Look why don't we just check it out, see if this is our kind of thing. If it's not I will pay for the gas it took to get there and clean all the wepons for a month." I said trying to avoid a fight.

"For an entire month?" Dean asked making sure he heard me correctly.

"Yes and I will pay for the gas it took to drive back to St. Louis." I replied. Why did I have to say I'd clean all the wepons for a month? Like Dean I ws pretty sure this wasn't our kind of thing so I was almost positive I would be stuck cleaning the wepons. Again I could just kick myself.

Luckily all this talk of St, Louis and me cleaning weapons made Dean forget that he was going to yell at me for secretly having boyfriends. So we drove to St. Louis to check out what the heck was going on with Sam's friend. We pulled up to this huge house.

"Um so where are we?" I asked slightly confused.

"This is Zach's parent's house." Sam stated like it was obvious.

"Oh ok." I responded.

We knocked on the door and were greeted by an incredibly attractive blond. Dean was defiantly going to hit on her and make things very awkward.

"Oh, my God. Sam!" She said sounding surprised.

"Well if it isn't little Becky" Sam teased.

"You know what you can do with that 'little Becky' crap." Rebecca stated not sounding as excited any more but still pulled him into a big hug.

"I got your email" Sam stated.

"I didn't think you would come." She replied.

"Dean...Older brother." Dean interjected extending his hand for a handshake.

"Hi I'm Kat Sam's twin sister." I stated also extending my hand for a handshake only to be pulled into a hug. The bewildered look on my face must have made her realize that I needed an explanation for the hug.

"Sorry it's just that I've heard so much about you Kat. It feels like I already know you." She stated. Dean looked a little miffed that he had not received the same treatment and explanation.

"We are here to help. Whatever we can do." Sam said bringing the conversation back on topic.

"Well come in." Rebecca replied.

"Nice place." I remarked.

"Yea it's my parent's house I was just staying here for the long weekend when everything happened. I decided to take the semester off. I'm gonna stay until Zach's free." She stated.

"Where are your folks?" Sam asked.

"They live half the year in Paris, they are heading home now for the trial." She answered. All I could think was that it would be great to be able to like in a foreign country, hell travel to a foreign country. I have been begging Dean to go international but with his fear of flying it is a no go.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Sam asked.

"Well Zach came home to find his girlfriend tied up, beaten, and not breathing so he called the cops who showed up and arrested him. But the thing is the only way he could have killed Emily is if he was at two places at once. The police have a video of Zach coming hove around 10 pm and Emily was killed shortly after that but I swear that he was here having some beers with me until after midnight." She stated choking up.

"Maybe we could see the crime scene- Zach's house." Sam said.

"We could?" Dean and I said in unison.

"What could you do?" She asked.

"Well I couldn't do anything but my brother is a cop and my sister she's a CSI." Sam stated.

"Well detective actually." Dean corrected.

"Really? Where?" She asked.

"Bisbee, Arizona." I stated pulling a name out of my ass.

"But I'm off duty now." Dean added.

"That's such a nice offer but I don't know." She stated sounding suspicious, and rightfully so.

"Beck I know Zach didn't do this. We have to find a way to prove he is innocent." Sam pried.

"Ok let me get the keys." Rebecca stated finally.

Dean whistled disapprovingly.

"Wow you're a real straight shooter with your friends." I scoffed.

"Look Zach and Becky need our help." Sam stated.

"I just don't think this is our kind of a thing." Dean argued.

"Two places at once? We've looked into less." Sam defended.

"Dean remember our deal?" I reminded.

"Fine we will look into it, but when I'm right you are on weapons duty for a month. And instead of paying for gas you will wash and wax my baby." Dean stated. I just sighed.

"Fine! I will clean the weapons and the car." I said.

We drove over to Zach's place and went inside. The walls were just covered in blood, I mean there was just blood everywhere!

"Tell us what else the police said." Sam requested.

"Well they said there was no sign of a break in, that Emily let her attacker in. And the lawyers are all ready talking about a plea bargain." She said barley holding it together.

"If Zach didn't do this then someone else did. Any idea who?" Sam asked.

"There was this break in about a week before the attack; all they took was some of Zach's clothes." She replied.

I walked over to the window to see what the dog was barking at while Sam and Dean continued to look around. Rebecca came up to me and looked at the dog as well.

"You know that used to be the nicest dog." She said.

"What happed?" I asked skeptically. I mean the dog looked one step away from being kujo.

"He just changed." She stated.

"Do you remember when he changed?" I asked suddenly curious.

"I guess around the time of the murder." She replied.

Interesting I thought. I might now be on weapons duty after all. I walked over to Dean and Sam to tell them about the dog.

"Hey so the neighbors dog went psycho right around the time Zach's girlfriend was killed." I stated proudly.

"Animals can have a sharp sense of the paranormal." Sam said and Dean looked a little upset that he might lose the bet.

"Yea maybe fido saw something that turned him into kujo." I stated.

"So Dean, you thinking this might be our kind of problem?" Sam asked.

"No, probably not. But we should look at the security tape just to make sure." Dean said holding his ground even though I could tell that he was starting to think that this was our kind of thing.

"Hey so do you think your lawyer could get their hands on the security tapes so we could see it?" Dean asked Rebecca.

"Well I kind of already have it. I took it off the lawyer's desk. I had to see it for myself." She stated. "I just didn't want to say that to a cop."

We went back to her place and looked over the tapes. I noticed something weird with the guys eyes when he looked at the camera.

"Hey Beck, do you think we could get those beers now? And maybe some sandwiches?" Sam asked.

"What does this look like Hooters?" Rebecca shot back as she walked out of the room.

"God, I wish!" Dean said.

"Again Dean is thinking with his downstairs brain rather than his upstairs brain." I teased getting me punched in the arm. "Ow" I scoffed.

Sam quickly rewound the tape to the spot with the weird eye camera flare.

"Yea I saw that too." I stated.

"Its probably just a camera flare." Dean said.

"That's not like any camera flare I've ever seen." Sam replied. "You know that a lot of cultures believe that photographs catch glimpses of the soul."

"Right so maybe that dog that was freaking out saw this thing." I added. "Maybe this is some kind of dark double."

"Like a doppelganger." Dean said.

"Yea that would certainly explain how he was two places at once." Sam stated.

The next moring we got up at the crack of dawn, god only knows why, and headed back to Zach's apartment to look out back.

"So why are we here at 5:30 in the morning?" I asked very annoyed that I was up this early.

"I realized something." Sam started. "The video only shows the killer going in so he myst have left out the back."

"So there should be a trail, which the cops wouldn't have found because they assume the killer never left. Still don't get why we have to be here at 5:30 in the morning." Dean stated nursing his coffee. He was just as unhappy about being up this early as I was.

Sam looked around a little then focused in on the telephone pole. "Blood." He said. "Someone came this way."

"Yea but the trail ends, there is nothing I can see over here." I responded. Suddenly and ambulance came barreling through. We all just looked at each other and then headed in the direction that it came from. There were a bunch of people crowded outside an apartment building. Dean went to talk to them to see what happened while Sam and I looked around the alley.

"So maybe this is our kind of thing." Dean stated waking back to me and Sam.

"Yes!" I said a little too excitedly. "What it means I don't have to clean the car or be on weapon duty for a month" I stated.

"So apparently he was driving home from work when the attack happened. He comes home to find his wife tied up and bloody. But get this. The guy said that he was attacked by someone who looked exactly like himself." Dean continued.

"Two dark doubles attacking loved ones in the same way." Sam pondered out loud.

"Well what if it's the same thing doing it. You know like a shapeshifter." I added.

"Huh, something that can make itself loot look like anyone." Sam stated.

"Well every culture has shapeshifter lore, skinwalkers, werewolves." Dean said.

"In any of this lore can any of them fly?" Sam asked.

"Not that I know of." Dean replied.

"I picked up this trail here but it just disappears." Sam said.

"Well there is another way to go than up." I stated looking at the manhole in the ground. "Maybe it went down."

Of course that meant that we were going to have to go into the sewer which is just disgusting. We headed down and luckily it wasn't that bad, it just smelled. Dean looked right and I looked left and came across a very disgusting find.

"I bet this runs right past Zach's house." Sam stated. "What if the shifter is using the sewers to get atound."

"Sammy I think your right about that." I gagged. Both Dean and Sam came over to see what I was looking at. We all got down to look at the pile of yuck on the ground. Dean pulled out his knife and poked at it.

"Is that from its victims?" Sam asked.

"Guys, I just had a really sick thought. What if when the shapeshiter changes shape it has to shed." I stated.

"Oh, that is sick." Dean replied.

We walked back to the car to get the required materials to kill this thing.

"One thing I learned from Dad it that no matter what kind of shifer it is, there is one sure way to kill it." Dean said as he loaded his magazine with silver bullets.

"Silver bullet to the heart." Sam replied. I grabbed my gun and loaded it with the silver bullets too. Realizing Sam didn't have his gun on him I grabbed the spare we keep and loaded it with the silver as well. As I was loading the gun for Sam his phone started ringing.

"Hey this is Sam." He answered. "We're over by Zach's house just wanted to check some things out... what are you talking about? ... why would you do that?... Beck... we're trying to help... Beck I'm sorry but..." He hung up.

"So I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that Rebecca found out that I am not a CSI and Dean is not a detective." I stated.

"Yea great guess. She probably hates me now since we could have really screwed with her brothers' case." Sam sighed.

"I hate to say I told you so but you lie to your friends because if they knew the real you they would be freaked. It'd be easier it..." Dean started.

"If I were like you." Sam finished for Dean.

"Hey man like it or not we are not like other people But ill tell you one thing..." Dean started once again but I cut him off.

"This whole gig it ain't without its perks." I said handing Sam his gun.

And with that we headed back into the sewer. We went the direction that lead from where we found the first pile of whatever. We searched for a while when my flashlight landed on another pile of yuck right next to Sam's head.

"I think we are close to its lair." I commented.

"Why do you say that?" Sam asked.

"Because there is another puke inducing pile next to your face." Dean answered.

Sam turned almost rubbing his shoulder in it and then gagged. He slowly turned around trying to see if he got any on himself.

"I think your good Sammy." I said. But instead of a thank you all I got was Sam yelling 'DEAN' in my face. Then my brother was thrown into a pipe pushing me into Sam. The Shifter ran and we chased it but it climbed out of a manhole and ran off into the city streets. We split up to look for it and decided to meet up back at the car. I searched for a good half-hour and found nothing so I started heading back when everything just went black. When I woke up I was the shifter take my shape and leave. I tried to wriggle out of the bindings but it had tied them way to tight for that. So I went to plan B which was to get my knife out of my shoe. I arranged myself so that I was sitting on my knees and was able to pull the switchblade out of the compartment in the soul of my shoe. I never really used that knife unless it was the only thing I had left to use. It was just too special for common use, holding it in my hands brought back the memory of when I got it.

**Memory**

_It was the day of my high school graduation. I was so excited. Anyone who meant anything to me was going to be there; even Bobby was able to make it. I was just about to head back to the dressing area but my Dad pulled me aside. Oh, my gosh he actually was going to talk to me he was going to tell me he was proud of me. These last few weeks he wouldn't talk to me because I guess it reminded him too much of Mom._

_"Hey sweetheart, I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you. And I wanted you to have this." He pulled out two boxes. The first one I opened contained a beautiful necklace. _

_"Oh my God Dad I love it!"I exclaimed. He helped me put it on._

_"It was your mothers. Her father gave it to her for her graduation, and I know she would have wanted you to have it." He smiled and handed me the second box. "this one is from me."_

_I opened it to see a silver switchblade with my initials carved in the handle and on the blade._

_"Daddy its wonderful! I love it! Thank you" I said hugging him tightly._

**End Memory**

I got the knife and repositioned myself just as the shifter came back with my two unconscious brothers and tied them up like me.

"Oh so your awake now" The shifter said walking over and slapping me. "The more I learn about you and your family I though my family was fucked but you guys give me a run for my money."

"What do you mean learn?" I asked. Just then it put its hand to its head like it just got a really bad headache but then just shook it off and smirked. Just then Dean and Sam woke up.

"Oh looks like your brothers are going to join the party after all." It smiled. "We can play 'The truth about Kat'. Should be fun." Dean looked at me for an explanation but I was just as confused as him.

"Should we start with a truth for big bro over here." It said as it walked over to Dean. I started to slowly cut the ropes. "I think we should. Kat is there some deep dark secret you want to tell Dean? Don't answer that because I wanna tell him." It smirked.

"Dean did you know that your little sister is not a virgin? And that you suck at your job of protecting her?" It asked. Dean looked shocked and hurt and somewhat grossed out. Oh God I know what its going to tell him.

"Ok come on please I'm begging you dint tell him that! Please" I cryed, tears running down my face at the memory and the horror of Dean and Sam but mostly Dean finding out I was raped.

"Oh looks like I hit a nerve. Definitely means I'm gonna tell him, sorry, well not really." It scoffed.

"What are you talking about? I know my sister isn't dumb enough to sleep around." Dean spat.

"Oh no she has not slept with anyone she has never let a guy get that close. Dean my dear boy, I hate to tell you, not really, but your sweet little sister was raped." My heart stopped when I heard that word leave its mouth.

"W-What?" Dean asked.

"We can have family sharing time later but now its Sam's turn." It said as it walked over to face Sam. "Your sister has some deep seeded hatred for you. She gave up her own dreams of going to college so you could escape the life. You got to be normal and have a long term relationship. Something your sister wants more than anything." It stopped to look at the time. "Oh well look at the time I heed to be leaving soon but I need to change into something a little more my style." It said as it walked over to Dean. It started shedding and soon enough it looked just like Dean.

"Well I've got to go now. Bye." It stated grabbing its bag as it left. And that was when I really started trying to cut the ropes.

"So where do you think it's going looking like Dean?" I asked trying to lighten the mood. You could have cut the tension with a knife.

"Kat you need to tell us what the shifter was talking about." Sam said.

"Sam I don't hate you I promise. Yea im a little jelous you got to go to college but I told you to go. I told you it was alright, that it was your chance to get away from hunting..." I started.

"Kat that's not what he is talking about." Dean said sternly.

"Oh, that. I really don't want to talk about it." I replied.

"We don't really care if you want to or not because you are." Dean scolded.

"Dean this is precisely why I didn't tell you in the first place!" I cried. "Look it happened in the past and it was dealt with ok."

"How was it delta with?" Sam asked.

"Bobby dealt with it. I called Bobby because I didn't know what to do and I was too embarrassed and ashamed to tell either of you. Plus Dad would literally have killed me if he found out and I couldn't risk either of you telling him on purpose or accidentally." I said trying to stop the sobs that were forming.

"At least tell me when it happened." Dean softened.

"It happened when I was 17 the town we were in before went to Omaha." I said through my tears. I felt the rope snap and I was free. I got up and first cut Sam free then when to Dean and cut him free. "Now can we drop this whole thing? Please!" I begged. Deans only response was to engulf me in a big bear hug. I gripped the back of his shirt and started to cry into his chest. After a minute or two I snapped back to reality realizing that the shifter was running around with Dean's face and the fact that I just had that same feeling of dread come over me.

"We gotta go stop him! I think he is gonna go after Rebecca." I stated fear clearly evident in my voice.

"Ok lets go." Sam said all ready running for the exit.

When we got out of the sewer we were on some street so we started walking. I stopped in front of this store with all these TV's in the window when I saw a crude drawing of Dean fash on the screan.

"Wait!" I said pointing to the TV's. "It's already happened. The cops got there in time to save her but now 'Dean Winchester' is wanted for attempted murder and they got a dam good picture of you"

"What that is so not a good picture." Dean scoffed.

"It's close enough" Sam replied looking around nervously.

"God I wanna beat the holy crap out of this guy." Dean said

"Dean we have no weapons, no silver bullets, no guns." I stated.

"We need to get to the car." Sam said.

"He probably drove it over to Rebecca's" Dean scoffed.

"Well the report said that he fled on foot so it's probably still parked there." Sam replied.

We walked or rather ran over to Rebecca's house. When we turned the corner there was the Impala unharmed. Though, as we started walking up to the car a cop car showed up. We turned to go back the way we came but there was another car blocking our path. We were trapped.

"Dean go!" I urged

"Kat you go too. I'll hold them off. They can't hold me." Sam stated.

"But..." I tried to argue.

"No just go Kat" Sam argued back. "Just keep Dean out of the sewers."

Dean and I hoped the fence to safety while Sam got arrested. The next day we went back and got the car. Dean immediately went to the trunk and got out two guns with silver bullets, handing one to me.

"Dean we need to wait for Sam to get back." I stated.

"Kat you know me. I just can't wait." Dean replied. We went back into the sewer to look for this thing. We got back to its hang out area and were looking at all of the stuff this thing had collected when we heard a rustling in the corner. I went to go see what it was and low and behold I found Rebecca tied up.

"Dean" I called. "What happened?"

"I-I was just walking home and everything just went black. Then I would up in here just in time to see that thing turn into me. How is that even possible?" She asked.

"Its ok it will be ok." I soothed.

"Can you walk?" Dean asked and she nodded her head. "Ok we gotta hurry. Sam went to see you."

We got there just in time. The shifter had Sam pinned to the ground and was choking him.

"Hey!" Dean shouted. Dean shot at him, double tapping the shifter in the heart sending him flying back into the wall. His dead body sprawled out on the ottoman. Dean walked over and ripped his necklace off the shifters dead body. The next day Dean and I were looking at a map trying to decide where to go next waiting for Sam to finfish saying good bye to Rebecca. They walked out together talking.

"So this is that you, your brother, and your sister do? Hunt down these kind of things?" Rebecca asked.

"Yea, pretty much." Sam replied

"I can't believe it. I saw it with my own eyes and... nobody at school knows anything about this?" She asked.

"No" Sam replied.

"Did Jessica know?" She asked.

"No, She didn't know." Sam replied sadly.

"It must be lonely." She said just as I walked up to tell Sam we really needed to go.

"No its not so bad. Any way what can I do? Its my family." Sam stated putting me in a head lock and tussling my hair so I elbowed him in the stomach making him let go.

"Don't touch me freak." I teased. "Sorry to ruin the moment but we really should hit the road considering that Dean is wanted for your attempted murder and is also lying dead in your living room."

Rebecca gave Sam a big hug and told him that everyone at school really misses him.

"So what about your friend Zach?" Dean asked.

"The cops are blaming this Dean Winchester guy for Emily's murder. Found the murder weapon in the guy's lair and Zach's cloths stained with her blood. They even are thinking the tape may have been tampered with after all. Rebecca says that Zach will be released soon." Sam replied.

We all got in the car and took off. About three hours later there was something I was dying to know but before I got the chance Dean started talking.

"Sorry man, I wish things could be different. I wish you could just be Joe College." Dean stated.

"Aw its ok. Truth is even at Stanford , deep down I never really fit in." Sam replied.

"Well that's because you're a freak. We are all freaks." I scoffed. I also took this chance to ask my burning question. "So Dean are you sad your going to miss it?" I questioned. Sam just looked entirely confused.

"Yea, I gotta say I'm sorry I'm gonna miss it. How many chances am I gonna get to go to my own funeral?" Dean replied Sam and I just smirked. I knew that was going to be his answer I just needed to ask.

**So please don't forget to review. I realize that this chapter is rather long but I didn't want to break up the hunt. I'm thinking about doing an original chapter soon and would love to hear what you want to know more about or if you have any ideas or suggestions. I love hearing from you guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing but Kat and Dave. Everything else belongs to Kripke. Please review I want to know what you think. Hope you enjoy.**

Sam was using a pay phone to try and see if there was any news on Dad. He has been calling people non-stop having morgues check for John Doe's fitting our fathers description. He was relentless in his search to try and find Dad, but Dean and I knew better than to try that hard to find Dad. Our father was a Marine so if he did not want to be found you wouldn't be able to find him.

"Your half-caff double vanilla latte is getting cold over here Francis." Dean mocked.

"Wow that's a really girly drink, I'm a girl and I don't even drink that. I like my coffee as, well, coffee." I joked.

"Oh, bite me." Sam retorted.

"So, anything?" Dean asked trying to be nice.

"I had them check the FBI's missing persons databank and there are no 'John Doe's' fitting Dad's description. I even ran his plates for traffic violations." Sam responded.

"Sammy, I've been trying to tell you that I don't think dad wants to be found. And if that's the case then we aren't gonna find him until he wants us to." I stated.

"Check this out." Dean said turning the computer to Sam forcing me to walk over to see it. "News item out of _Planes Courier_, Ankney, Iowa."

"Mutilated body was found near the victim's car parked on 9 mile road. Authorities are unable to provide a realistic description of the killer. The soul eyewitness is quoted as saying the attacker was invisible." Sam read.

"That's about 100 miles from here, let's go." I replied excited to have a new case.

"One freaked out witness doesn't mean it's the invisible man." Sam declared

"God you're such a buzz kill Sammy!" I whined.

"But what if it is? Dad would check it out." Dean prodded. And with that we set off for Ankney, Iowa. I took a nap not wanting to here all of the bickering that would no doubt occur. Next thing I knew we were pulling up to a frat house.

"Sweet! This looks like it will be fun" I smirked eyeing all the shirtless guys. I started to open the door only to have Dean shut it in my face.

"And where do you think you're going?" Dean asked through the open window.

"Um, to help question the frat guys." I replied like it was obvious.

"I think not." Dean scoffed. "Our cover here is that we are transfers so I got you check in to the sorority that the witness belongs to."

"Ew you put me in a sorority?" I asked slightly repulsed by the idea.

"Yea we need you to try and get close to the witness." Dean replied.

"Well if I am joining a sorority there are some things I need to pick up so I will need to borrow the Impala." I stated and Dean reluctantly handed me the keys knowing I would take the car keys or no keys.

Dean and Sam headed off into the frat and I left to go find out about the sorority and to prepare accordingly. I was surprised to learn that a reverend's daughter had joined such a big partying sorority. First I was going to need some new cloths so I found the nearest mall and went a tad crazy. I had been dying to go shopping for a while now but Dean always refused to take me or let me take the car so I could go on my own. I got 3 new pairs of jeans, 5 new shirts, 2 new dresses, and 2 new jackets. I also got 2 new pairs of shoes one pair of heals and one pair of these crazy awesome steal toed boots I had been wanting for a while. After I got my new wardrobe I found the closest liquor store and got a bottle of good quality tequila and vodka. After I was done I went to go get Dean and Sam.

"So what did you find out?" I asked climbing into the back seat with all my bags.

"So we found out that the girl was a reverend's daughter and the name of the church where he preaches." Dean replied looking accomplished.

"Wow I could have told you that!" I scoffed unimpressed.

"What the hell did you buy?" Dean asked eying all my bags.

"Well I needed some new cloths and shoes so I got that. But the sorority is notorious for parties so I also got some booze." I responed. "Don't I didn't spend any of your money. It was all my own."

"Where did you get the money to buy all that?" Sam asked.

"Poker, pool, and darts." I replied rolling my eyes. "so where we off to know?"

"We thought it would be good to go visit the church." Sam said.

"Awesome I try my hardest to stay away from those places unless absolutely necessary but now were going there all of our own volition. Great!" I sighed.

"What are you talking about? You loved it at Pastor Jim's" Dean said sounding confused.

"Yea well Pastor Jim was different ok!" I remarked ending the conversation.

We arrived at the church in the middle of mass. Dean and Sam tried to be quiet when they walked in but I just let the door slam behind me. For that I got glares form everyone including my own brothers. I tried to look all apologetic but I'm not sure how successful that was.

"Kat if we weren't in church I would give you such a beat down right now." Dean said under his breath.

"I'd like to see you try." I smirked.

When everyone bowed their heads Dean and I just stared strait a head. Sam nudged Dean and Dean nudged me so we hung our heads in 'prayer'. Look it's not that I don't believe in God, or a higher power, I do, I just take issue with him for what he has done to my family. Why would I want to pray for help from someone who has just been a total dick to me my whole life? When the mass was over I walked over to Lori, the reverend's daughter, and introduced myself.

"Hey, my name is Kat. I just transferred here but I'm a sorority sister from Iowa State." I started.

"Kat are you going to introduce us to your new friend?" Dean asked

"I just met them and here you come trying to barge in! I'm sorry this is my ass of a brother Dean" I apologized. "And this is Sam, he is not an ass, in fact he is my twin." I added noticing how Lori was looking at him. Sam just smiled smugly and Dean.

"Oh well it's nice to meet you!" Lori responded extending her hand for a hand shake.

"We heard about what happened and we wanted to say how sorry we are." Dean said

"I kind of know what you're going through. I saw someone get hurt once and its not something you ever forget." Sam added and he and Lori shared a look.

Just then the reverend walked over.

"Dad this is Sam, Dean, and Kat. They are new students." Lori said

"Its an honor to meet you." I said. "I must say that was an inspiring sermon." I got funny looks from my brothers after my big speech about hating church this was a total about-face, but Dean finaly caught on to what I was doing.

"Thank you very much." The reverend replied. "It's so nice to find young people who are open to the Lord's message."

"So we are actually new in town and we are looking for a church." Dean stated leading the reverend away from his daughter and Sam and I followed. We met back up with Sam and headed straight for the college library. I was finally able to get the college experience that I wanted so desperately.

"You believe her?" Dean asked.

"Yea I do." Sam replied.

"I think she's hot too." Dean responded.

"She said that she heard scratching on the roof and found the body suspended upside down over the car." Sam retorted bringing the conversation back to the case.

"Wait. The body was suspended? That sounds like the Hook Man legend." I said turning to face my brothers.

"That has got to be one of the most famous urban legends of all time. You don't think we are dealing with the actual Hook Man?" Dean asked.

"Why not?" I responded. "We've already taken out Bloody Marry, why can't this be _the_ Hook Man?"

"But what about the invisible killer?" Dean continued.

"What if the Hook Man isn't a man. What if it is a spirit?" Sam stated.

We asked the lady at the front desk if we could look at the arrest records going all the way back as far as they had. She brought out two boxes and I immediately took the one that had the oldest documents in it and split it with Sam.

"So this is how you spent four good years of your life?" Dean asked.

"Welcome to higher education." Sam stated.

We spent hours looking through all the information they had. I mean they had some of the most complete records I have ever seen. Finally Sam looked like he found something.

"Hey, check this out. 1862 a preacher named Jacob Karns was arrested for murder. He was so angry over the red-light district that one night he killed 13 prostitutes. 'Some of the deceased were found in their beads, others suspended upside down from tree limbs as a warning against sins of the flesh'." Sam read.

"Get this, the murder weapon? Looks like the preacher lost his hand in an accident and had it replaced with a silver hook." Dean added.

"Oh, my God look where this all happened." I said pointing to the piece of paper. "9 mile road."

"Let's check it out." Dean said.

"You guys are gonna have to do this one on your own. I need you to drop me off at the sorority house." I replied. On the ride to the house I shoved all my stuffed in my duffel.

"I don't think those are sorority issue." Dean stated eying my steal-toed boots.

"What mine were getting old so I got a new pair so sue me." I responded.

"Yea but those are the $400 ones that you have been wanting for a year now." Dean retorted.

"Well what can I say they were on sale for $200 so I got them, I'm a sucker of a good sale." I shot back. "Plus if I didn't get them for myself I would never get them."

I finished paking my bag as we pulled up to the house I jumped out grabbing the two bottles of booze.

"Why don't you leave one of those with us?" Dean asked.

"If I do I wont get to drink any of it because knowing you two, but mosly you Dean, you would have it finished in like 5 minutes." I responded. "Have fun and be safe ok." And with that they drove off and I walked up to the house. I knocked on the door only to have it answered by the girl I had seen Lori with at church.

"Oh, hey you were at the church today." She said.

"Yea I was. Sorry about the door slamming. I brought a present to try and make up." I said handing her the tequila and vodka bottles.

"Oh, wow you got the good stuff." She smiled. Let me show you to your room."

We walked up the stairs and she pointed to the first room on the right.

"So this is where you will be staying. I'm right next door if you need anything." She turned to walk away but turned around again. "Not to pry but who were those guys you were with. Was one of them your boyfriend?"

"Them Oh, God no!" I laughed. "Those are my brothers. They are entirely overprotective so they wanted to come with me and help me settle in. In fact my older brother Dean is so crazy overprotective I think he is debating on whether to move here or not."

"Oh so they are both fair game?" She asked.

"Yea but I think my twin brother might have a thing for Lori, but Dean is entirely available. But fair warning, don't expect a relationship from him he is more the one night stand type of guy." I explained

Shortly after that everyone settled in for the night, if they were here, which my room mate wasn't. I stayed up until 3 in the morning to make sure nothing happened to Lori that the Hook Man didn't decide to finish her off. Only a few hours after I finaly got to sleep I was awakend by Lori screaming bloody murder. I jumped out of bed and rushed over to Lori's room only to find her roommate, the girl who had shown me around dead and covered in blood. And writen on the wall was the message 'aren't you glad you didn't turn on the light'. I ran back to my room to call Dean.

"Hello." Dean answered groggily.

"Hey so you two need to get your asses over here." I demanded.

"That is no way to talk to a man who just spent the night in jail." Dean responded.

"What the fuck did you do to get thrown in jail? Never mind don't answer that now. You just need to get here pronto. Lori's roommate was killed. Come around back look for the window with the sign climb up and I will let you in." I said and then hung up so there would be no argument. I took a piece of paper and wrote 'HERE' on it and taped it to the window in Lori's huge closet and waited. About ten minutes later I hear what sounds like rocks being thrown against the window. I opened it and looked out to see my brothers stealthily climbing up the side of the house.

"What took you so long?" I asked once they were inside.

"Like I said we were in jail downtown so it took us a minute to get here." Dean scoffed.

"So what did you do to get your dumb asses thrown in prison?" I asked staring right at Dean.

"What?! Some dumb ass cop found us looking for Hook Man and Sam had shotgun so yea." Dean said and it made perfect sense.

"So how'd you weasel your way out of that one?" I asked.

"I told them Sam was a dumb ass pledge and I was hazing him. We were hunting for ghosts who are repelled by rock salt so hence the gun." Dean stated proudly.

"Well I have to admit Sam does look like a dumb ass pledge." I laughed.

We waited for the cops to leave before entering the room.

"Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the light? That's right out of the legend." Sam stated.

"Yea that's classic Hook Man, alright." Dean added. "it's defiantly a spirit." He said pointing to his nose.

"Yea I've never smelled ozone this strong before." I stated.

"Does that look familiar to you?" Sam asked pointing at the symbol drawn below the question.

Sam and Dean when back out the window they came in and I took down the sign and ran back to my room to get dressed. We met up out side and then walked to the car.

"Oh and by the way really?" Sam said looking at me. "Your sign was 'HERE'?"

"What did you want a poem?" I asked then started laughing when I saw Dean pull a parking ticket off the windshield. "Wow, and you've been so good too." I mocked.

"Oh, just shut up Kat. You've gotten your fair share of tickets too." Dean remarked.

"Yea but the only tickets I have gotten are for speeding never have I gotten a parking ticket. Plus I only get tickets if I get pulled over by a chick, and even then I can sometimes flirt my way out." I stated proudly.

"Kat you do realize speeding tickets are worse than parking tickets?" Sam asked.

"Yea I know but you stack my say 8 speeding tickets across 12 aliases against Deans almost 20 speeding tickets across 12 aliases and then add the probably 30 parking tickets. I'm a saint compared to him." I replied.

"Just get in the car slut." Dean smirked.

"As you wish pipsqueak." I responded. "Why? Where are we going? Didn't you get copies of the papers?"

"Yea we did." Sam said pulling out the papers. I climbed on the hood of the Impala between Sam and Dean so I could look at the papers.

"It's the same symbol" I said pointing at the charm on the hook.

"So its defiantly the ghost of Jacob Karns" Sam said.

"We need to find where he is buried so we can salt and burn his bones." Dean stated.

Sam looked at the papers and read. "After his execution Jacob Karns was laid to rest in Old North cemetery in an unmarked grave."

"Awesome we get to play find the grave of the creepy murderous ghost tonight." I sighed completely unenthused.

"So we know its Jacob Karns, but we don't know where he will manifest next or why." Sam said.

"I'll take a wild guess about why." Dean stated. "I think your girlfriend Lori has something to do with it."

"Oh by the way there is a party tonight two houses over. I think we should go to you know do research." I stated.

"Sounds like it could be good see you there." Dean replied.

He and Sam got in the Impala and drove off and I walked back to the sorority house. That night I arrived at the party and stood outside waiting for my brothers to come. Suddenly my arm was pulled, I turned around to find one of the girls I had become friendly with pulling me inside. We walked up to the makeshift bar and ordered shots. Some guy walked over to me.

"Hey my names Dave. What's yours?" He asked

"Kat" I replied knowing full well that if this guy was talking to me when my brothers walked in he would be in a world of hurt.

"You must be new. I haven't seen you around before." Dave persisted.

"Yea I just transferred here." I replied.

"Can I get you some thing to drink?" He asked.

"Sure" I said and walked over to the bar with him. Dave seemed like a nice enough guy and it was my brothers fault that they weren't here yet so why the hell not chat with this guy.

"What you want?" Dave asked

"Um I'll take a double shot of whisky." I said to the bartender. Dave had a rather impressed look on his face.

"Dam are you sure?" Dave asked.

"Honey I can hold my liquor probably better than anyone in this place. Probably even better than you." I stated proudly. That's one thing that's great about being a Winchester, we can hold our liquor.

"Is that a challenge?" Dave asked.

"It is if you want it to be, but be prepared to lose." I scoffed. Was this guy really challenging me to a drinking contest?

"Alright whoever finishes these 6 shots the fastest wins." Dave said.

"Wana bet money?" I asked. "Bet you $100 that I will win." I said taking out a $100 bill and placed it on the table.

"Ok fine." He said slaming down his own $100.

"Can I get in on this?" The bartender asked.

"Sure why not. Who you betting on?" I asked back.

"On offece sweetheart but I now Dave and I'm pretty sure he is going to beat your ass." Was his reply.

"Ok line up the shots buddy." I scoffed. Boy was I going to prove them wrong. "Oh since you chose the number I choose the booze and I choose whisky." The bartender pored us six shots each of whisky.

"On the count of three. 1... 2... 3." The bartender counted down. On three I started pounding back my shots. I was already two ahead of Dave with three to go. I slammed my glass down.

"Done!" I proclaimed picking up my winnings. Dave had two unfinished shots left. "Want me to help you with those?" I mocked playfully.

"Sure." He said handing me one. And I drank it.

"Well it was a pleasure doing business with you." I smirked. Just then I started feeling dizzy so I spun around. "You drugged me!" I accused

"What no I didn't." He smirked "obviously you can't hold your liquor as well as you thought."

I was able to stumble my way out side. I saw the Impala so I knew my brothers were here I just needed to wait for them to come back. I stretched across the trunk and waited. I obviously fell asleep because I was awakened by a distraught Dean.

"Thank God Kat! Are you alright? We've been looking for you." Dean declared.

I was still woozy and when I opened my eyes everything started spinning so I closed them again before responding.

"Some dude named Dave... we were doing shots... challenged me to a shots competition... I won... he still had two shots left... I drank one... drugged me..." I managed to spit out before everything went black again. The next thing I knew I was in my room at the sorority with Dean sitting on the rolly chair from my desk.

"Thank God your finally awake." Dean said.

"God you don't have to yell. How can I have a hangover this bad? I only had like 7 shots, and you know I can to way more than that without getting a hangover." I asked.

"Well you told me last night that you were drugged. But I couldn't find the bastard so I just brought you back here instead. You need to get dressed so we can go meet Sam at the hospital." Dean responded. At the word hospital I shot up, way faster than I should have because my head started throbbing even more than it already was.

"Dean could you hand me my bag." I asked and he did. I started digging around for my pain killers which I always kept on hand and took two when I found them. "Why is Sam at the hospital?"

"The reverend was attacked last night even though I burned the Hook Man's bones." Dean stated.

"You must have missed something." I said as I got changed. After I was done we went to the hospital. We headed for the ICU only to be stopped by the cops. But we saw Sam down the hall and started waiving.

"Not it's ok were with him. He's our brother." Dean told the cops.

"Hey brother." I called out.

"Let them through" The cop talking to Sam said.

"Thanks." Dean said. Taking my hand and leading me to Sam. I was still kind of woozy so I leaned on Dean for support.

"Look I think the Hook Man is latching on to Lori. Last night she found out her father was having an affair with a married woman. And she's upset about the immorality of it. She told me that she was raised to believe that if you did something wring you were punished for it." Sam ranted.

"Ok so she's conflicted and the spirit of Preacher Karns is latching on to her emotions and doing the punishing for her." I stated blinking away the dizziness.

"God you look like shit." Sam commented.

"Thanks sounds like I look as good as I feel." I scoffed.

"How much did you drink last night? It has to have been a lot since I haven't seen you like this since you were maybe 18." Sam asked.

"You didn't tell him?" I asked Dean.

"I was too pissed to talk about it." Dean replied looking at the floor.

"I had a total of 7 or 8 shots. But the last one was drugged." I told Sam. "But that's not the point. The point is that something was missed when Dean burned the bones. Did you get the hook?" I asked.

"No the hook wasn't there." Dean responded.

"Ok then we need to find the hook." Sam stated.

We left the hospital and headed for the library to see what happened to the hook. We found out that it had been returned to the church, where Lori lived, with all of Karn's other belongings and then was reforged. Based off of the fact that the hook could be anything we decided that we would burn anything that looked like it could be silver. We split up and grabbed every silver looking thing in the church and the house and burned it in the stove in the basement of the church. Suddenly there was movement upstairs Sam and I went to check it out and we saw Lori sitting in one of the pews.

"Lori?" Sam asked softly.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked through tears.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"I've been trying to understand what's been happening, why. Now I know so I'm praying for forgiveness." She replied.

"Forgiveness for what?" I asked.

"Don't you see? I'm to blame for all this. I've read about avenging angels in the Bible." She cried.

"Oh trust me it's not angels." I said trying to comfort her.

"I was just so angry at my father. Part of me wanted him punished, and then he came and punished him." She said.

"Its not your fault." Sam said softly.

"Yes it is. I don't know how, but it is. I killed Rich. Taylor, too. I nearly killed my father. I can see it now. They didn't deserve to be punished, I do." She stated.

Suddenly a gust of air blew through the church snuffing out the candels.

"Come on, we gotta go." Sam said pulling Lori out of the pew.

We walked over to a door to leave the church when the Hook Man appeared. Sam slamed the door in time but the hook still broke through. I grabbed Lori's hand and started running. We had burred all the silver in the place and yet he was still here. As I said before I'm not the praying type but in this case I prayed. I prayed that we would make it out of here alive. I prayed harder than I prayed when I used to sneak off and go to church on Sunday's. We got to the little prep room behind the alter and I passed out. But it was more like a fell asleep with a pounding headache. I dreamed an almost memory or flash back like dream. My dream was of the clergy melting the hook down and turning it into a crucifix pendant, Lori's necklace, I recognized it instantly, and then I was awake.

"Lori your necklace, give it to me" I shouted.

"Why?" She asked. I didn't bother asking I just ripped it off her neck and ran. I ran to the basement and through the necklace in the fire.

Finally the Hook Man was gone and was never coming back. Dean and I walked back up stairs. I needed a little help. My head was hurting so bad I could barely stand up.

"How did you know it was Lori's necklace?" Sam asked running to help Dean support me as they walked me to one of the pews.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I replied.

"Try us." Dean said.

"Fine. Sam when I passed out earlier I didn't black out I had a vision that was a flash back to when the clergy here melted down the hook. I watched them melt it and then pour it into the form that created that pendant." I told them.

"You had a what?" Sam and Dean said in unison.

"Lori I'm sorry that I didn't explain why I needed your necklace and that I just snatched it from your neck, but there wasn't time." I apologized. I looked over to Sam. "Sam your bleeding." I said taking his arm to look at the damage. "I should be able to fix you up no problem."

The cops were called at some point so we were going to have to come up with a story.

"Let me do the talking." I said looking at Dean and Sam.

The officer walked over to me and Dean took Sam to the ambulance that had been called.

"And you saw him too, the man with the hook?" The officer asked me.

"Yes, I told you, we all saw him. We fought him off and he ran." I stated

"And that's all?" He asked me suspiciously.

"Yea that's all." I responded.

"Listen, you and your brothers..." He started.

"Oh, don't worry, were leaving town." I finished for him and then got into the back seat of the Impala to lie down. After all I still had a pounding headache. Dean got in shortly after I did.

"How are you feeling?" Dean asked.

"Just peachy." I responded sarcasticly.

"So your feelings are turning into full blown visions now?" Dean stated more than asked.

"I guess. I don't know one second I'm praying the next I'm on the floor reliving something that happened centuries before I was borne. I just don't know what's happening Dean and it scares me." I stated feeling a tear run down my face. Finally Sam came back to the car.

"We could stay." Dean said. Sam shook his head no and we were off. Once again on the road to who knows where.

**Please please review I really want to know what you are thinking. What you like, what you don't like, if you have any ideas or requests. Please let me know what you are thinking.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing but Kat. Everything else belongs to Kripke. Please review I want to know what you think. Hope you enjoy. Heads up I am splitting this hunt in to two chapters because if I kept it as one it would probably be like 10,000 words.**

Sam and I both shot up in bed. Sam was panting heavily and I was shaking like I was going through some sort of rapid detox.

"What happened?" We asked each other in unison.

"I had this dream about this woman who was trapped in her house screaming for help" Sam stated. "What about you?"

"I got this feeling that something very, very bad was happening at our house." I replied.

"We don't have a house." Sam stated.

"We did stupid, when we lived in Lawerence." I Scoffed. "Do you think there is any connection?"

"I don't know. I didn't recognize the house and I didn't see anything that pointed to Lawerence in my dream." Sam replied.

We decided not to say anything to Dean until we could figure out if Sam's dream was about Lawerence. The next morning all Sam could do was draw the tree from his dream. It looked eerily similar so all I could do was stare at it trying to remember where I had seen it.

"Alright, I think I found a few candidates for our next gig." Dean stated. "A ship off the cost of Cali's crew just up and vanished, there are some cattle mutilations in west Texas. Hey am I boring you two with this whole hunting evil thing?"

"No were listening" I said not looking up from the paper.

"then there's this Sacramento man who shot himself in the head 3 times." Dean continued.

"Wow that's impressive." I stated looking at Dean momentarily before looking back at the paper. Then it clicked. I knew where I knew the tree from.

"Any of these things blowing up either of your skirts?" Dean asked.

"Wait I've seen this before." Sam and I said in unison looking at one another.

"God you two really need to stop doing that it's just freaky." Dean stated. "Seen what?"

"It kind of comes with the whole twin package." I teased as Sam when to go find the picture of Dean, Dad, Mom, and us in front of our house.

"So I guess they were connected." I said to Sam.

"We have to go to Lawerence, we have to go back home, back to Kansas" Sam stated.

"Ok random. Where'd that come from?" Dean asked.

"Look Dean I know you said you would never go back, but last night Sam and I both woke up from nightmares about our old house. The family that is living there now is in grave danger. Dean if we don't help them they will die." I pleaded.

"Oh great you have nightmares too." Dean sighed. "Well isn't this just fantastic!"

"Dean you think we asked for this? You think we want this?" I asked feeling incredibly hurt knowing that my older brother thinks I really am a freak. "God Dean, can you just get your head out of your ass for five freaking minutes!" I screamed, immediately wishing I could take back what I just said. "Oh God Dean I'm sorry I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry!" I cried

"Let me handle this" Sam said to me. "Look Dean, I dream about things and sometimes they come true. I dreamt about Jessica's death for days before it happened."

"People have weird dreams Sam I'm sure it was just a coincidence." Dean stated.

"No I dreamt about the blood dripping, her on the ceiling, the fire, everything and I did nothing because I didn't believe it. And now I'm dreaming about that tree, our house, and the woman inside screaming for help." Sam started.

"And I had one of my night terrors about the house and how there is something very, very bad going on in that house." I said meekly still feeling sick about what I had said to Dean, I couldn't even bring myself to look at him.

"That's where it all started. This has to mean something. This woman might be in danger this might be the thing that killed Mom and Jessica." Sam continued.

"Alright, just slow down, would you?" Dean said. This was all too much for him to handle. "First you're telling me that the both of you have the Shining and then you tell me I've got to go back home, especially when I swore to myself that I would never go back there."

"Look, Dean we have to check this out. Please you've know about my thing for years now. Why are you taking it so hard that Sam has some kind of thing too?" I asked

"Because one freak sibling I can handle but two? I don't know." Dean shouted and my heart broke. I had always known Dean thought I was a freak deep down but I never thought he would say it to my face. I just couldn't stand being around him right now so I bolted. I ran as far and as fast as I could until I ended up by this cemetery. I had always found cemeteries calming and peaceful so I walked in. I walked amongst the head stones until I found a tree I curled up into a ball and cried. I cried for what felt like hours, I cried until I had no more tears to cry and then I cried some more. What Dean said cut me to the quick, it hurt so bad that I thought I would never heal. And the reason it hurt so bad was because it confirmed my worst fear about myself. All of a sudden I felt this warmth around me but when I looked up there was no one there, there was no one anywhere. I felt so lonely, I just needed someone to tell me they loved me, that I wasn't a freak, so I called Bobby. Bobby was more like a father to me than my own father was. I dilled his number and it rang a few times before I was greeted by the voice I was longing to hear.

"Hello." Bobby said.

"Hi Bobby, its Kat" I said choking back my sobs.

"Darlin' what's wrong? Did that idjit brother of yours forget you again?" He said threateningly.

"No, he didn't forget me. You are never going to let him live that one down are you?" I asked a smile momentarily gracing my lips.

"No way in Hell is that idjit Dean ever living that one down. Anyways back to what's bothering you." Bobby prodded.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone that I told you this." I demanded.

"Of course I wouldn't tell a soul Darlin'." Bobby almost cooed

"Well it turns out that Sam is like me in that he has nightmares but his are more like dreams gone bad in that they are very specific like dreams where as for me it's just a feeling of fear and dread around a specific person or place and not very specific at all. Well Sam and I both had nightmares about our house in Lawerence. When we told Dean that that was where we needed to go next he freaked out and when I tried to reason with him about how he seemed to be fine with whatever I have why was he having such a hard time accepting that Sam would have this thing two he told me it was because he could only deal with having one freak for a sibling." I explained and started sobbing again when I repeated what Dean had said.

"Son of a bitch" I heard Bobby mumble. "That boy is just such an idjit! I could just kill him. Where are you? Are you near him? Because if you are I would like you to let me speak to him." Bobby stated. I could almost hear the steam coming out of his ears.

"No I ran. I couldn't be anywhere near him so I just bolted. Right now I'm just sitting in a cemetery under an old Oak tree." I told him.

"You all ways were a strange duck. I have never known another hunter with such an affinity for graveyards as you." Bobby said affectionately. "You do know you're not a freak right? And even though your idjit brother may say stupid things he really does love you. I need to know that you understand that you are loved."

"I know Bobby, I know. I just needed to hear someone say that." I told him. Just then I heard one of his other lines ring.

"Balls! Can you hold on for a second? It's my FBI line." He asked.

"Yea you should get that." I replied. A couple minutes later Bobby came back on the line.

"Hey Darlin' that was your brothers they are worried sick about you. Say they've been looking all over town for ya. Said they checked every bar in town." Bobby laughed

"Well they obviously don't know me all that well do they?" I laughed too. Did you tell them where I was?"

"No I figured you could play 20 questions with Dean on that just to get back at him. But don't you think that I'm not gonna tear him a new one after y'all get back together." Bobby stated.

"Bobby I would expect nothing less from you. I'll call you when they have figured out where I am so that you can call Dean and yell at him ok." I replied. "Oh, and Bobby thanks for everything."

"No problem Darlin' that's what family's for." Bobby said.

"I know you really are like a father to all of us. And we love you so much. Just needed to get that out there." I said.

"And I love all three of you, yes I even love that idjit brother of yours." Bobby laughed slightly.

"Well I should probably call Dean so we can make our way to Lawerence. I'll talk to you later. Bye Bobby." I stated.

"Bye Kat Darlin'." Bobby replied. And with that I hung up and called Dean.

"Thank God Kat where are you?" Dean sighed.

"I'll give you three guesses. Which is generous since you've already discounted one possibility." I Scoffed.

"Well we know you're not at a bar since we've checked all the bars in town." Sam said.

"You two are thinking like yourselves. You have to think like me and in my brain a bar would be choice number two." I hinted.

"God can't you just tell us where you are so we can get on the road?" Dean said clearly annoyed.

"I'm sorry the jack ass who called me a freak does not get to negotiate. This is a hostage situation bitch." I spat.

"Ok good to know that you're still pissed." Sam said. "We can also rule out libraries since they are all closed, being a Sunday, and all."

"Now that's a good boy Sam. Someone knows how to play my little game." I laughed. "So you have now ruled out choice number two and choice number three. That just leaves one option left. And as Bobby said I'm the only hunter he has ever met with an affinity for them."

"Good God" Sam sighed. "How did we not think of this sooner? You're at a cemetery!"

"Gold star for you Sammy! And Dean since you did not participate in my game you can go sit in the corner AND GET RIPPED A NEW ONE BY BOBBY YOU BASTARD!" I screamed. "Now to be precise Sammy I am at the cemetery on the corner of Main and second. See you soon."

After Sam finally figured out where I was I called Bobby back to say he was free to yell at Dean. It took them about five minutes to arrive at my location. I assume the whole time Dean was being yelled at because he had this incredibly stoic look on his face, the same look he would get when Dad was yelling at him. Both Sam and Dean came running through the cemetery looking for me and when they found me the both engulfed me in this huge bear hug and I just melted into their arms. This was where I belonged I just knew it because this hug that the three of us shared felt just like that warmth that surrounded me when I had first come to settle under that Oak tree. After a few minutes the silence was broken by Dean.

"Kat I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you; I never meant to say what I said. Can you ever forgive me?" Dean asked.

"I know you didn't mean it but at the same time you can't tell me that you honestly don't feel that way. I know deep down you think I'm a freak and will always think I'm a freak, and that's ok. Right now I think I'm a freak, I don't know what's happening to Sam and me. All I know is that there is a woman and her family that are in need of our help and I'll be dammed if we don't help them. We will eventually find out what the hell is going on. Ok?" I explained.

"God when did my little sister become so wise?" Dean scoffed. And with that we were back to some semblance of normal and headed on our way home.

**Please, please review I really want to know what you are thinking. What you like, what you don't like, if you have any ideas or requests. Please let me know what you are thinking.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing but Kat, everything else belongs to Lord Kripke. Please review I want to know what you are thinking. Hope you enjoy. Thank you to snn7b who has been so supportive.**

I was still somewhat mad at Dean for what he said because it just hurt me so bad, but I knew that things would get better quickly. I wasn't one to hold a grudge against either of my brothers. My father on the other hand was an entirely different story.

"How much longer until we get there?" I asked nervously.

"Since when are you one to ask the 'are we there yet?' question? Sam shot back.

"Since now. This is no ordinary case, I mean we are going home and to tell the truth it kind of scares me." I answered flatly.

"What is this? My strong little sister is finally scared of something!" Dean scoffed playfully.

"Hey at least I'm not scared to death of flying!" I retorted. "But back to my original question. How much longer?"

"We should be passing the Lawrence city limits in about 5 minutes." Dean answered. Sure enough about 8 minutes later we were parked in front of our old house.

"Um... I'm not sure I want to go in there." I said. The minute we stopped the car I just got this overwhelming sense of dread and I just knew that there was something seriously evil in that house. Something far more evil than anything we've ever faced on our own.

"Look you two forced me to come back here so Kat, I'll be dammed if you are not coming in." Dean stated. With that we all walked up to the front door and I got the 'honor' of knocking.

"Yes?" The woman asked.

"Sorry to bother you ma'am, but we're with the Federal..." Dean started only to get cut off by Sam.

"I'm Sam Winchester. And this is my brother Dean and my sister Kate." Sam started. God why did he use my full name?!

"Just call me Kat." I stated slightly annoyed.

"We used to live here." Sam finished.

"Yea we were just driving by and we were wondering if we could see the old place." I added.

"Winchester." She mumbled. "That's so funny. I think I found some of your photos the other night."

"You did?" Dean asked confused.

"Come on in" Jenny said opening the door for us to enter. Having nothing to base the house off of other than what happened the night of November 2 the house was rather cute. She introduced us to her kids Richie, the juice junky, and Sari. They seemed like a nice family.

"Hi." Sari said.

"Hey, Sari." I replied.

"So you just moved in?" Dean asked.

"Yea from Wichita." Jenny replied. "I just, um, needed a fresh start."

'Well then you need to get the hell out of this house!' I thought. The longer I was in the house the more I could feel the evil in there and the more I started to feel sick.

"How are you liking it so far?" Sam asked.

"With all due respect to your childhood home, I mean I'm sure you have lots of happy memories here, but this place has its issues." Jenny responded.

"What do you mean?" I asked trying to find out what has been going on around here.

"Well, it's just getting old, like, the wiring, you know? We've got flickering lights almost hourly." Jenny started.

"Oh, that's too bad. What else" Dean asked, concern starting to enter his voice.

"Um, well the sinks backed up, there are rats in the basement. I'm sorry I don't mean to complain." Jenny said.

"It's alright we asked for it." I smiled. "Have you seen the rats or just heard the scratching?"

"Just the scratching, actually." She replied.

"Mom?" Sari asked. "Ask them if it was here when they lived here."

"What, Sari" Sam asked.

"The thing in my closet." Sari replied. We all just looked at each other.

"No baby there wasn't anything in their closets. Right?" Jenny asked.

"Right, no. No, of course not." Sam replied nervously.

"She had a nightmare the other night." She said.

"I wasn't dreaming." Sari defended. "It came into my bedroom and it was on fire." We left the house after that.

"Did you hear that a figure on fire!" Sam stated.

"And that woman Jenny was the woman in your dream?" Dean asked.

"Yea and you hear what she's talking about scratching, flickering lights? Both signs of a malevolent spirit." Sam answered.

"Yea well I'm just freaked out that your weirdo visions are coming true." Dean retorted.

"Forget about that!" I nearly screamed.

"The thing in that house, do you think it's the thing that killed Mom and Jessica?" Sam asked.

"I don't know!" Dean shouted.

"Has it come back or has it been here the whole time?" Sam asked.

"Maybe it's something else entirely. We just don't know yet." Dean responded.

"Ok, everyone take a breath. We need to come at this like it is just an ordinary case. The fact is those people are in danger and we need to help them." I interjected before things escalated out of control. "What would we do if this was just any job?

"We'd try to figure out what we are dealing with. We'd dig into the history of the house."

"Exactly. Except this time we already know what happened." Dean added.

"Yea, but how much do we know?" I asked. "I mean how much do you remember?"

"About that night, you mean?" Dean asked.

"Yea" I responded.

"To be honest, not much. I remember the fire... the heat." Dean paused for a while. "Then I carried you two out the front door."

"You did?" Sam and I asked in unison.

"Yea, you never knew that?" Dean asked.

"No" Sam responded and I just gave Dean a huge hug.

"And well you two know Dad's story as well as I do. Mom was on the ceiling and whatever put her there was long gone by the time he found her." Dean added.

"And Dad never had a theory about what happened to her? About what did it?" I asked.

"If he did, he kept it to himself." Dean responded.

"So if we are going to figure out what is going on now, we have to figure out what happened back then." I stated.

"Yea, talk to Dad's friends, Neighbors, people who were there at the time."

Our first stop was the auto shop that Dad co-owned and worked at. The guy who owned it with Dad was still working there so we talked to him. The only useful thing we found out was that Dad had been talking to this Psychic, but he didn't have a name. We found the nearest phone book and looked at all the different psychics in town. Sam was reading the names out loud and I was looking on over his shoulder when I saw a name that looked familiar so I pointed to it.

"That one." I said pointing to an ad for this psychic named Missouri Moseley.

"Ok Kat thinks it's this Missouri Moseley person." Sam said mockingly.

"Missouri I know that name." Dean said flipping through Dad's journal. He stopped on a page and read, "I went to Missouri, and I learned the truth. I always thought he was talking about the state."

"Ha I was right Sam!" I teased. So we headed to Missouri's place. She was with a client so we sat rather impatiently in the waiting area.

"All right don't you worry about a thing. Your wife is crazy about you." Missouri said to the man as he left. Though, when she closed the door her statement quickly changed. "Poor bastard his woman is banging the gardener."

"Why didn't you tell him?" Dean asked.

"People don't come here for the truth. They come for good news." She replied. "Well? Sam, Dean, Kate come on already I haven't got all day."

We just looked at each other wondering how she knew who we were.

"Well, let me look at you. You boy's grew up handsome. And Kate you are as beautiful as your mother." Missouri commented. "And you were one goofy looking kid." She pointed at Dean

_'It's Kat'_ I thought.

"Well excuse me Kat, last time I saw you, you were called Kate." Missouri scoffed.

"Oh...um... sorry" I stuttered.

She took Sam's hand and her whole demeanor changed. "Oh, Sam I'm sorry about your girlfriend." She stated.

_'Dam this woman is good. How did she know about Jessica?'_ I thought.

_'Well I am a psychic you know!'_ I heard Missouri say but she never opened her mouth.

_'Wait what just happened? I must be going crazy!' _ I thought.

_'Huh so you are receptive'_ I heard Missouri say again without opening her mouth. _'Honey we are communicating telepathically. Do you know if your brother is receptive?'_

I was sick of her being I my head. "I don't know why you don't try!" I exclaimed receiving looks from my brothers.

_'No he's not receptive it's just you.' _ Missouri stated.

"Ok please get out of my head!" I demanded, again getting looks from my brothers.

"Ok sorry child I didn't realize that was bothering you." Missouri stated out loud this time. "Please sit down." After we did Missouri preemptively scolded Dean "Boy you put your foot on my coffee table, I'm gonna whack you with a spoon."

"I didn't do anything." Dean defended.

"Well you were thinking about it." Missouri shot back.

We learned that our Dad had come to see her a few days after the fire and that she was the one who told him what was really out there. She also told us that Dad brought her to the house to see if she could determine what killed our Mom. She didn't know what it was, all she knew was that it was so evil it almost erased any trace of good there was in the house. We told her about how we thought something was back and we asked if she could come to the house and tell us what it was. We drove back to the house with Missouri and knocked on the door. As soon as Jenny opened it I felt incredibly sick.

"Sam, Dean, Kat what are you doing here?" Jenny asked as I fought back the urge to hurl.

"Hey Jenny, this is our friend Missouri." Sam started.

"And if it's not too much trouble we were hoping we could show her the house for old times' sake." Dean added.

"This isn't really a good time. I'm really busy." Jenny responded.

"This is more of a demand than a request." I said pushing my way into the house only to pass out the moment I walked through the door.

I saw the fire. I saw everything that happened that night. There was a man standing over Sam's crib, he did something to Sam, then there was this bright flash of light. But the thing that was here now wasn't the thing that killed my mother, this thing was different. It was like a really angry poltergeist or something. Suddenly I was awake on the floor everyone staring at me.

"What?" I asked. "Can I get a hand up?" Dean and Sam helped me up and we walked upstairs into Sari's room.

"If there's a dark energy around here, this room should be the center of it." Missouri stated and as we walked in I again had to fight the urge to puke.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"This was yours and Kat's nursery. This is where it all happened." Missouri responded. "I don't know if you three should be disappointed or relieved but this ain't the thing that took your Mom."

"Yea I know that." I replied. "I think it's a really pissed off poltergeist."

"So you can feel them?" Missouri asked.

"Them?" I replied.

"Yes, there is more than one spirit in this place." Missouri stated.

"Well what are they doing here?" Dean asked.

"They are here because of what happened to your family. All those years ago real evil came to you. It walked this house. That kind of evil leaves wounds, and sometimes these wound can get infected." Missouri replied.

"So you're saying that this place is a magnet for paranormal energy?" I asked.

"Exactly child." Missouri responded. "And you were right it has attracted a poltergeist and a nasty one at that. It's not going to rest until Jenny and her babies are dead."

"What about the second one?" Sam asked.

"I don't know I can't quite make it out." Missouri replied.

"Well one thing's for damn sure nobody is dying in this house ever again." Dean stated determinedly. "So whatever is here how do we stop it?"

We returned to Missouri's house to make purification bags that we were going to put in the north, south, east and west corners of the house on each floor. But we were going to have to do this quickly because Missouri said that once the spirits knew what we were doing things were gonna get really bad. That night we went back to Jenny's house. We got Jenny to take here kids to the movies or something out of the house while we placed the bags. Sam, Dean, and Missouri each took a floor and I was the go between to make sure everyone was safe.

"DEAN DUCK!" I screamed just as a knife shot towards his head. He did and the knife lodged in the cabinet door where his head once was. He flipped the table over just as I heard something smash upstairs.

"Go check on Sammy!" Dean yelled. "I'll be fine. GO!" And with that I ran up stairs to find Sam on the floor being choked by the lamp cord.

"SAM!" I yelled trying to free Sam's neck from the cord. It was no use, in a human vs. paranormal strength contest the paranormal always wins. So I reluctantly left Sam and kicked a hole in the wall and threw in the bag. There was this bright light that emanated from the house for a split second. After freeing Sam from the cord we walked back down stairs and were greeted by a completely destroyed kitchen.

"Are you sure this is over?" Sam asked.

"Yea I'm sure. Why?" Missouri answered.

"Never mind." Sam responded.

"Hi we're home" Jenny announced walking into the kitchen.

"Hi, sorry we will pay for all this." Sam stated.

"Don't you worry Dean gonna clean up this mess." Missouri added. "Well what are you waiting for boy? Get the mop. And don't cuss at me."

After Dean had finished cleaning up the kitchen, I helped a little, we left. After we dropped Missouri off at her house we went back to Jenny's hose at Sam's behest. He wasn't sure that this thing was over and about half an hour later we found out that he was right. We ran in, Sam and I got the kids while Dean got Jenny. Just as I was about to lead Sari to the door something grabbed me.

"SAM!" I screamed as I was dragged into the kitchen. Sam came running after me only to get pinned to the wall same as me.

"DEAN!" We both screamed when we heard the front door slam shut.

I was still pinned to the wall but Sam was getting thrown all over the kitchen. Then suddenly I fell of the wall and ran over to Sam to see if he was alright. The moment I grabbed his hand to help him up we were both thrown against the cabinets, my back slamming onto one of the protruding handles. This whole time we could hear Dean trying to break down the door. The fiery figure showed up again and I couldn't help but stare. There was something almost familiar about the energy it was giving off, almost protective. Dean finally broke through the door and was about to shoot the figure.

"No Dean Don't!" I yelled. "I know who it is. I can see her now. Can you see her Sam?"

"Yea I can. Dean it's Mom." Sam stated. The fire was extinguished and there stood our mother. She walked over to Dean.

"Mom?" Dean asked.

"Dean" She said looking at him lovingly. Then she walked over to Sam and me.

"Sam, Kate. I'm Sorry." She said "I see your father gave you my necklace. I'm so glad."

"For what?" We asked together, both of us had tears streaming down our faces. But she did not answer. She just turned around and started talking to whatever had us pinned to the wall.

"You get out of my house. And let go of my babies." She said staring at the ceiling. Then she suddenly erupted on fire and was gone and Sam and I fell from the wall.

"Now it's over." Sam stated.

The next day we were getting ready to leave. We stopped at Jenny's house to see how she was and to have Missouri check to see if she could still feel our mother's spirit. Jenny gave us the box of pictures and things that were ours.

"Well there are no spirits in there anymore." Missouri stated

"Not even our Mom?" Sam asked.

"No." She replied.

"So what happened?" I asked.

"Your Mom's spirit and the poltergeists' energy canceled each other out. Your Mom destroyed herself going after that thing." Missouri replied.

"Why would she do something like that?" Sam asked.

"Well, to protect her children, of course." She responded. "Sam, Kat look I'm sorry."

"For what?" I questioned.

"You two sensed it was here even when I couldn't." She stated.

"What's happening to us?" Sam asked.

"I'm sorry I don't have all the answers." Missouri responded.

"Sam, Kat you ready?" Dean called. We walked over to the car.

"Don't you three be strangers." Missouri called out.

"We won't" I replied. We all got in the car and started to drive off. We got maybe 5 miles out of town when I got this strange feeling I had never felt like this before. I could almost feel my Dad's presence. I made an excuse to back to Missouri's place.

"Shit Dean I think I left my wallet at Missouri's." I lied

"Seriously!" Dean sighed Turing the car around. We drove back to Missouri's house and I jumped out of the car.

"I'll be right back." I called over my shoulder as I ran to the door. Bursting through the door I startled Missouri.

"He was here wasn't he?" I accused. "How could you have not told us he was here?"

"Well I take back what I told John then. I guess at least one of you could sense his presence." Missouri stated. "Didn't tell you because he told me not to."

"I have one more question for you. Are my powers or whatever like Sam's?" I asked.

"No Kat your powers are different from your brothers. There is a different energy around you than around your brother." Missouri answered.

"Alright then. Hopefully we will see each other again soon." I replied. "Bye Missouri."

I walked back to the car.

"Yea it must have fallen out when I sat on the couch." I said.

This time we hit the road for real heading off to find our next hunt.

**Please please review. I know I say this at the end of every chapter but I really want to know what you think and if you have any suggestions.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Only Kat belongs to me everything else is owned by Kripke. Hope you enjoy!**

Sam was on his mission again of finding Dad. I hadn't told them that he was in Lawrence. He was talking to Caleb hoping that since Dad gets his munitions from him that maybe he had heard from Dad.

"So Caleb hasn't heard from him?" I asked. God it was killing me that I was lying to by brothers.

"Nope. Neither has Jefferson or Pastor Jim." Sam replied. "What about the journal? Any leads in there?"

"No same as the last time I looked from what I can make out that is. I love the guy but he writes like freaking Yoda." Dean responded.

"Maybe we should call the feds. Put out a missing persons report." Sam suggested.

"Really? Sam come on Dad would be beyond pissed if we put the feds on his tail." I scoffed.

"I really don't care after what happened in Kansas. Like you said he should have been there. For all we know he could be dead." Sam retorted.

"Don't say that!" Dean stated looking for his cell phone.

"He was there." I said under my breath but not as quietly as I thought I had.

"What did you just say?" Sam asked.

"Nothing I didn't say anything." I responded.

"Really? Because it sounded like you said he was there." Sam scoffed. That sentence stopped Dean dead in his tracks.

"Kat is there something you need to tell us?" Dean demanded

"Look ok it's not like I saw him or anything I just felt him. That's why I told you to go back to Missouri's." I said staring at the ground.

"What!" Sam yelled. "He was there and you didn't tell us?"

"If he wanted us to know he was there he would have just met up with us ok!" I yelled back.

"So what he's hiding?" Sam said. Dean finally found his phone and when he opened it he just stared at it.

"Guys, I think Dad just texted me coordinates." Dean stated. He grabbed the computer and put in the coordinates.

"Ok so where do they pint?" I asked.

"Well that's the interesting part. They point to Rockford, Illinois. I checked the local paper, this cop, Walter Kelly, comes home and shoots his wife before shooting himself. But earlier that night Kelly and his partner responded to a call at the Roosevelt Asylum." Dean explained.

"Wait Dad has something in his journal about that place." I stated.

"Yea there have been seven unconfirmed sightings and two deaths." Dean said

"You think this is where he wants us to go?" I asked.

"Yea I think it is." Dean answered.

"Dad wants us to work a job!" Sam exclaimed.

"Well maybe we'll meet up with him, maybe he's there." I stated.

"Maybe he's not and he is just sending us there to hunt this thing by ourselves." Sam remarked.

"Who cares? If he wants us there it's good enough for me." Dean replied. "So we're going."

We packed up and headed out. Is was about a 10 hour drive from where we were, but with Dean and I taking turns driving we made it in 7 hours.

"So how are we gonna get Kelly's partner to talk to us?" I asked.

"We have a plan." Dean said looking at Sam. We walked in to the bar I got a beer and then headed over to the dart boards. Darts were my specialty but I was also damn good at pool and could probably hustle all or the guys playing out of a good chunk of money, but I didn't want to start a fights I decided to stay away.

"Who wants to play?" I asked the guys around me.

"Sweet heart we don't wanna take your money." One guy said.

"It's my money I can do what I please with it." I said with a smile. "20 bucks says I can hit all 3 dead center."

"Make it 100 and I'll take that bet." Another guy said.

"Ok 100 bucks. Anyone else want in?" I asked. I got five guys to take the bet. This wasn't really hustling since it was a fair bet and one guy upped the pot. And sure enough all three hit the bull's eye. I collected my winnings just as I see Sam shoving Dean I was about to run over and break up the fight when I saw Dean just walk out the door. Obviously this was their plan. I grabbed my beer and headed outside to wait with Dean.

"Look at what I got." I said waving my $500 in Dean's face.

"Damn did you play a high stakes poker or pool game?" Dean asked.

"No I got five dumb asses to bet that I wouldn't get all three darts to hit the bull's eye." I Stated proudly.

"That's my girl." Dean smiled and tousled my hair.

A few minutes later Sam came out after getting all the info from the cop.

"You shoved me kind of hard in there buddy boy." Dean said.

"Well I had to sell it didn't I?" Sam responded

"A heads up would have been nice. I almost ran over there to break up the fight which would have totally ruined the plan." I stated.

"Yea that would have not been good." Sam replied. "Thanks for not ruining it though."

"Whatever, just next time tell me the plan." I sighed.

"Well what did you find out?" Dean asked.

"Walter Kelly was a good cop, head of his class, even-keeled, bright future." Sam replied.

"And at home?" I questioned.

"He and his wife had a few fights like everybody, but mostly it was smooth sailing. They were even talking about having kids." Sam responded.

"Huh, so he either had some deep seeded crazy waiting to bust out or something did it to him." I replied.

"Did he tell you about the asylum?" Dean asked.

"Yea he said a lot." Sam stated.

The next day we drove to the asylum to check it out for ourselves. We climbed over the fence and Dean did this fancy little spin thing to get to the other side.

"Dean I didn't know you did gymnastics." I mocked.

"Just shut up Kat." Dean shot back.

We made our way into the building. All the walls were covered with graffiti and there were empty bottles of booze everywhere.

"This place is obviously a favorite of the teenagers around here." I stated picking up a couple of bottles to look at the labels. "At least they have good taste in booze."

"No way this is teenagers. This stuff is way too hardcore for teens." Dean commented.

"Dean I was drinking the same shit whisky you drink at 17." I replied.

"Yea well you're different. You're a Winchester." Dean responded.

"Well that's true." I sighed.

"So apparently the cops chased the kids here to the south wing." Sam stated.

"The south wing isn't that where that kid went crazy in 1972 and killed himself and one of his friends?" I asked.

"Yea it is." Dean replied. "You have this thing memorized more than I do."

"So whatever is going on, the south wing is at the heart of it." Sam Stated.

"Yea but if kids keep spelunking the asylum why aren't there more deaths?" Dean asked.

"Because it looks like the doors to the south wing are usually chained, and probably have been for years." I said holding up the chain.

"Yea, but to keep people out or to keep something in?" Dean asked

We pushed open the door and walked down the hall. Dean took out the EMF and got absolutely no readings.

"Let me know if you see dead people Haley Joel." Dean laughed.

"Dude enough." I said.

"I'm serious you two have to be careful ghosts are attracted to the whole ESP thing you two have going on." Dean stated.

"Dean how many times do we have to tell you it's not ESP, we just get strange vibes sometimes, weird dreams." Sam defended.

"Yea whatever don't ask don't tell." Dean sighed.

"So, you getting any hits on that thing?" I asked.

"No, but it don't mean nobodies home." Dean stated.

"Yea spirits can appear at certain hours in the day." Sam added.

"Great so the freaks come out at night." I sighed.

"Sam who do you thinks the hotter psychic? Patricia Arquette, Jenifer Love Hewitt, Kat, or you?" Dean teased.

"Ew Dean are you asking Sam if he thinks I'm hot? That's just grows!" I exclaimed. Sam just smacked Dean on the shoulder.

We walked into this room that looked like a torture chamber. There were what looked like organs in jars and electroshock equipment everywhere.

"Man electroshock, lobotomies. They did some twisted stuff to these people." Dean stated. "Kind of like my man Jack in the Cuckoo's Nest."

"I'll tell ya if they did shit like this to me I would definitely come back as an angry spirit." I said. "So what do you think ghosts are possessing people?"

"Maybe" Sam replied. "Or maybe it's more like the Amityville or the Smurl haunting."

"Spirits driving them insane, kind of like my man Jack in The Shining." Dean stated.

"Dean, when are we going to talk about the fact that Dad is not here?" Sam asked. Oh great here comes another fight.

"Oh, uh, let's see, never." Dean answered. "He sent us here. He obviously wants us here."

"It doesn't matter what he wants." Sam replied.

"See that attitude right there, that's why I always got the extra cookie." Dean responded.

"Um not to be a stickler for details, but I always got the extra cookie." I corrected and they just glared at me so I threw up my hands in surrender.

"Look Sam Dad gave us an order." Dean reasoned.

"So what we always have to follow Dad's orders?" Sam asked.

"Of course we do." Dean replied.

Dean went to play with one of the machines and I walked over and found this sign that read 'Chief of staff: Dr. Sanford Ellicott.

"We need to find out more about the asylum and about this Ellicott." I stated handing Sam the sign and walking out.

We found out that Ellicott had a son who also was a shrink. Both Dean and I volunteered Sam to go get head shrunk by the shrink and find out more info on the guy's father and the asylum. We waited the 50 minutes for Sam to be finished in silence. Sam had a good point why did we always have to follow dad's orders. When Sam finaly came out Dean and I were both very curious about what he had found out.

"So what did you find out?" I asked.

"Turns out the south wing is where they housed the real hard cases. The psychotics, the criminally insane." Sam started.

"Sounds cozy" I stated.

"And one night in '64 they rioted, attacked staff, attacked each other." Sam continued.

"So what the patients took over the asylum? Any deaths?" Dean asked.

"Some patients, some staff. I guess it was pretty gory. Some of the bodies were never recovered, including our chief of staff Ellicott." Sam finished.

"What do you mean never recovered?" Dean asked.

"Cops scoured every inch of the place, but I guess the patients must have... stuffed the bodies somewhere hidden." Sam replied.

"So you're saying that we've got a bunch of violent deaths and unrecovered bodies. Which means that we've probably got a bunch of angry spirits?" I stated.

"Good times let's check out the hospital tonight." Dean replied.

We waited for night fall and then returned to the asylum. Dean had the EMF which was going crazy! And Sam had the camcorder which was showing orbs everywhere.

"Well we defiantly aren't alone here" I stated.

"If these unrecovered bodies are causing the haunting then we need to find them and burn them." Sam stated.

"Just be careful, the only thing that makes me more nervous of a pissed off spirit, is the pissed off spirit of a Psycho killer." Dean commented.

We made it back to the room where we found the plaque for Dr. Ellicott. Dean went into a smaller room and Sam and I looked around the bigger room. There was stuff everywhere but no ghosts, at least not as of yet. Then out of nowhere Sam back into me.

"What the hell..." I started to say, but when I turned around there was this incredibly disfigured chick walking towards him.

"Dean!" We both shouted since he had walked away with all of the guns. Dean came running out and when he saw the ghost he quickly got out a gun.

"Drop Sam!" Dean shouted in reply. Sam hit the deck and Dean shot the ghost away.

"So what am I chopped liver?" I asked.

"Sorry Kat I didn't see you there." Dean responded.

"Fine. But that was weird." I stated.

"Yea you're telling me." Dean said.

"No Dean Kat's right. It was weird that she didn't attack me." Sam replied.

"Well she looked pretty argo from where I was standing." Dean scoffed.

"She didn't hurt me!" Sam responded.

"She didn't even try!" I added. "So if she didn't want to hurt you, what did she want?"

We walked into some room and there was this whimpering coming from behind one of the beds. Not knowing what to expect Dean had the shotgun at the ready, Sam pointed his flashlight, and I moved the bed. The loud sound the moving bed made startled the girl hiding behind it making her jump.

"It's alright. We're not going to hurt you." I stated, equally as startled to find a teenage girl hiding behind the bed.

"It's ok." Dean said. "What's your name?"

"Katherine, Kat" the girl responded. And I couldn't help but laugh she was the first person I have met who also goes by Kat. She looked puzzled as to why I was laughing so I figured I would do introductions.

"This is Sam, that's Dean, and I'm Kat." I said pointing to my brothers and then myself. She now understood why I was laughing and let out a little chuckle herself.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Um... my boyfriend Gavin..." She started.

"Is he here?" Dean questioned.

"Somewhere." She responded. "He thought it would be fun to try and see some ghosts. I thought it was all just pretend. But I've seen things."

'Stupid civilians' I thought. 'Let's go look for ghosts in the haunted asylum where rumor has it that the spirits will drive you insane!'

"Well it's not!" I sighed slightly annoyed. "Well let's get you out of here and then we will look for your boyfriend."

"No I'm not leaving without Gavin." She stated.

"Well then looks like we are splitting up. Kat go with Kat." Dean chuckled. "Oh I get why you were laughing."

"Really it took you until now to get that!" I sighed. "God Dean you can be so stupid!"

Kat and I went one way and then Dean and Sam went another. We were all calling Gavin's name but were getting no response. We had been searching for a good five minutes with no result when I turned to Kat.

"I've got a question for you. You've seen a lot of horror movies, yea?" I asked.

"I guess so." Kat responded.

"Well do me a favor. Next time you see one, pay attention. When someone says a place is haunted. Don't go in!" I scolded.

We continued walking for a while when my flashlight stopped working. I knew this was not a good sign because it usually means that some badass mofo ghost is coming.

"It's ok I've got a lighter." I stated trying to sound reassuring.

"Ow you're hurting my arm." Kat complained.

"What I'm not touching you." I stated turning around there was a hand griped tightly around her arm. Suddenly she was yanked into a room and the door slammed shut behind her. I tried with all my strength to pull or pry open the door.

"Kat just stay calm!" I yelled before screaming for Sam and Dean. I didn't know what to do and I sure as hell wasn't gonna let this civilian die on my watch. I started thinking about Sam's encounter with the ghost.

"Kat this is gonna sound stupid and crazy but you need to face it." I said calmly.

"NO YOU FACE IT!" She screamed.

"If I could I would. Believe me I wish it was me in there instead of you." I replied. Just then Sam, Dean, and who I assumed to be Gavin showed up.

"What's going on?" Dean asked.

"Kat is trapped in there with one of them." I responded. Just then Sam gave Kat the same advice I had.

"You have to face it Kat. Just look at it, it's the only way you're going to get out." Sam stated. Everything went quiet and I prayed that this was going to work. Then the door slowly opened and Kat walked out. Gavin pulled her into a big hug. She turned and stared at me.

"137." She said. "It whispered 137 in my ear."

"Room number." We all said in unison.

"Sam why don't you go get them out of here. Kat and I will go find room 137." Dean stated. With that we split up. Dean and I walked for a bit until we found the room. Dean went to look at some papers in an old filing cabinet and I went over to look at stuff on an old desk. I turned around to look at the papers in the trash when I noticed a hole in the wall. For some reason I poked at it and it felt loose so I pulled it off to find an old briefcase hidden in the wall.

"Dean look at this." I called opening the briefcase and pulling out a journal and Dean came over to see what I was looking at. "Patient's journal." I read. As I flipped through the pages I quickly realized that this Dr. Ellicott had been torturing his patients.

"All work and no play makes Dr. Ellicott a very dull boy." Dean remarked.

"No wonder the patients revolted! He was torturing them." I stated. After making this discovery we went to go find Sam, but instead we found Gavin and Kat.

"Look out." I said as I pulling Dean back from the corner after hearing a gun cock. Then a shot went off just missing Dean's head.

"Thanks Kat." Dean sighed. "Don't shoot it's just us. What are you still doing here?"

"And where's Sam?" I asked

"He went to the basement when you called." Gavin replied.

"Um.. we never called him." I replied, worry clearly evident in my voice.

"His phone rang, he said it was you." Kat stated.

"Basement, huh?" Dean asked and Gavin and Kat nodded. "Alright well watch yourselves." I grabbed my gun and a few extra salt rounds and handed Dean his gun.

"And watch out for us." I added before Dean and I headed for the basement.

"Sammy?" We called

"Sam, are you down here?" I called. We got no answer and were starting to get nervous. Then out of nowhere Sam appeared.

"Sam!" I exclaimed hugging him but he just stiffened up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." Sam replied.

"You know it wasn't me who called you. Right?" Dean asked.

"I know I think something lured me down here." Sam responded.

"Yea and we think we know who, Dr Ellicott." I stated. "The man was, for all intents and purposes, torturing his patients."

"You haven't seen him have you?" Dean asked.

"No I haven't. How'd you figure that out?" Sam asked.

"We found his logbook and it was filled will all the twisted shit he did. Shit that made Lobotomies look like aspirin." I answered.

"He was working on some sort of extreme rage therapy, that if he could get the patients to vent their anger they would be cured of it. But instead it just made them angrier and angrier. So what if that's what his spirit is doing to the cop, the kids in the '70s. Making them so angry they become homicidal." Dean explained

"Come on Sam we need to find his bones and torch them." I stated following Dean.

"How? The cops never found his body." Sam asked.

"Well is journal mentions this secret room where he would do his experiments." I replied.

"So if I was a patient I would drag his body down here and do a little work on it myself." Dean stated.

"I don't know that sounds a little..." Sam started.

"Crazy? Yea exactly." I finished for him. Dean opened this door that said biohazard on it and Sam and I followed.

"I told you I looked everywhere and didn't find a hidden room." Sam stated.

"But you weren't looking for one. And plus that's why they call it hidden." I said.

"Do you hear that?" Dean asked.

"Yea." I replied.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Sam you can't be serious. You don't hear the wind coming from somewhere?" I asked. Dean and I started looking around the room.

"Dean it's coming from here." I stated. Dean knelt down and placed his hand next to mine.

"There's a door here." Dean said. I heard Sam do something with his gun so I turned around. Sam had the gun pointed directly at Dean.

"Um Sam what are you doing?" I asked.

"Dean." Sam said. Dean turned around to find the same sight I had. I looked up at Sam and his nose was bleeding.

"Sam I thought you said you hadn't seen Dr. Ellicott." I stated.

"Kat this has nothing to do with you so shut up." Sam replied.

"Um well I think it does considering you have a gun on me." I said standing up.

"No this gun is trained on Dean." Sam responded.

"Well there again it does concern me because I am not going to let you shoot our brother. So just hand me the gun ok." I said reaching my hand out to take the gun. Boy was that a bad idea. Before I knew it Sam had a hold of my arm and threw me into the wall knocking the wind out of me. Sam turned his attention back to Dean.

"Step away from the door." Sam demanded. Dean stood up and faced Sam.

"Sam put the gun down." Dean stated. Probably not the best idea.

"Is that an order?" Sam asked shifting his feet a little.

"No it's more like a friendly request." Dean replied.

"Because I'm getting pretty tired of taking your orders." Sam said as he raised the gun.

"Kat you were right Ellicott did something to him." Dean said.

"For once in your life just shut your mouth." Sam demanded.

"What you gonna do Sam?" Dean asked. "Guns filled with rock salt. It's not gonna kill me."

"Dean don't..." I started but it was too late Sam shot Dean sending him flying through the door.

"No. But it will hurt like hell." Sam smirked. Dean was just lying on the ground and Sam walked over to him. I picked myself up to try and reason with him.

"Sam we've got to burn Ellicott's bones." I stated. "Then you will be back to normal." Sam never took his eyes off of Dean.

"I am normal" Sam replied. "I'm just telling the truth for the first time. I mean why are we even here? 'Cause you're following Dad's orders like a good little soldier? 'Cause you always do what he says without question? Are you that desperate for Dad's approval?"

"This isn't you talking Sam" Dean groaned.

"That's the difference between you and me and Kat." Sam stated. "Kat and I have minds of our own, well at least Kat to some extent. We're not pathetic like you."

"So what are you going to do? Kill me?" Dean asked.

"I am sick of doing what you tell me to do. We're no close to finding Dad today than we were six months ago."

"Well then here." Dean said pulling out his gun and handing it to Sam. "Let me make it easier for you. Real bullets will work a hell of a lot better than rock salt." Sam took the gun and pointed it at Dean.

"Dean what are you doing?" I yelled. "Sam this isn't you. You don't know what you're doing!" I ran over to them and moved the gun off of Dean and on to me. I placed it on my shoulder so that is Sam did shoot It wouldn't kill me.

"Sam if you want to kill Dean then you're going to have to go through me." I stated.

"Fine!" Sam smirked and pulled the trigger. I stumbled back into a column. I had not expected him to shoot, but man was I glad that I had pointed the gun somewhere that wouldn't kill me. Sam then stood over Dean and held the gun at his head.

"You hate me that much that you are willing to shoot your sister in order to kill me?" Dean asked. "You think you can kill your own brother?"

Sam was resolute, I closed my eyes because if there was a bullet I the gun to shoot me with then maybe the gun was fully loaded. Sam pulled the trigger and there was an empty click. I sighed. Dean was on Sam so fast, he punched Sam good. Sam was on the ground and Dean was standing now.

"Man, I'm not going to give you a loaded pistol. Sorry Kat I kind of forgot to get the one out of the chamber." Dean stated.

"Really Dee?" I asked starting to feel a little light headed. I had forgotten how bad shoulder wounds can bleed. Dean punched Sam extra hard knocking him out. I looked over at the cabinet I was sitting by and noticed a tuff of hair sticking out of the crack.

"Dean I think I found Ellicott." I called. Dean walked over and opened the cabinet. Sure enough there was the body. I applied the salt and Dean put on the lighter fluid. Just as we were about ignite the body his ghost came and threw Dean across the room. There were blue sparks coming out of his fingers and Dean was using all his strength to keep Ellicott's hands away from his head. I was able to get hold of the lighter, only problem I had to try and get it to light using my left hand since my right arm was slightly useless. I finally got the damn thing to light and tossed it on the body sending the ghost up in flames. I pulled myself up then went over to help Dean up. Once he was up I slapped him across the back of the head.

"Really Dean? You forgot to take the bullet out of the chamber. What if I hadn't taken that bullet? You would be dead!" I scolded.

"Well you did and I'm not dead." Dean smiled. We walked over to find Sam picking himself up off the floor.

"Please tell me you're not going to try and kill me." Dean stated.

"Yea that would just be awkward." I laughed.

"No." Sam responded.

"Good." Dean stated. Sam was rubbing his jaw.

"Sammy don't act all hurt. You got off easy." I scoffed.

"Yea sorry about that." Sam apologized.

"Can we just get out of here before I bleed to death?" I stated.

We walked back upstairs and got Gavin and Kat and then we left. They thanked us for saving their asses which was nice. A lot of times people don't thank us.

"No more haunted asylums" Dean stated.

"How about no more haunted anything!" I scoffed holding my shoulder and trying to stop the bleeding.

They walked away and we went to walk back to the car when Sam stopped.

"Look Dean I'm sorry. I said some awful things back there." Sam stated.

"So you remember all that?" Dean asked.

"Yea. It's like I couldn't control it, but I didn't mean it, any of it." Sam replied.

"Good that means that you didn't want to kill Dean and that you didn't intend to kill me in order to do it." I sighed. "Now can we please get me cleaned up!"

"Yea we probably should, you've been bleeding for a while now." Dean responded.

"No really?!" I scoffed.

We got back to the motel and Dean went to go get the necessary equipment, a bottle of the closest alcohol, a hooked needle, and some thread. He dug out the bullet, luckily it wasn't a though and through, then he stitched me up.

"Now that that is over I'm going to bed." I stated and gingerly crawled under the covers. Not even a minute later I was out. The next morning I was awakened by Dean's cell phone ringing.

"Are you going to get that?" I asked getting no response. I reached over Dean and grabbed it off the night stand. "Hello"

"Kat?" I shot up in bead at the sound of my father's voice.

"Daddy is that you?" I asked sounding like a little kid. "Why didn't you come see us in Lawrence?"

"Wait you knew I was there? Missouri said that neither you nor Sam could sense I was there." My father replied.

"I couldn't feel you until we were leaving and by the time we got back to Missouri's you were gone." I stated. By this time Sam was awake and snatched the phone from me.

"Dad is that you?" Sam asked. "Are you hurt? We've been looking for you everywhere. We didn't know where you were, if you were ok. We're all fine. Dad, where are you? What? Why not?"

"Is that Dad?" Dean asked.

"You're after it aren't you? The thing that killed Mom. A demon? You know for sure?"

"A demon? What's he saying?" Dean asked again this time getting dressed.

"You know where it is?" Sam asked. "Let us help. Why not?"

"Give me the phone." Dean demanded

"Names? What names, dad?" Sam questioned. "Talk to me. Tell me that's going on. No. All right? No way"

"Give me the phone!" Dean demanded again finally snatching the phone from Sam. "Dad, it's me. Where are you? Yes, sir. Uh... yea I got a pen. What are the names?" Then Dad just hung up.

**Please please review! I really want to know what you think. And if you have any requests or suggestions either leave them in a review or feel free to shoot me a PM. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing but Kat. Supernatural belongs to Kripke. Hope you enjoy.**

After talking with Dad we all got dressed and got in the car.

"So the names Dad gave us, they are all couples?" I asked

"Three different couples all went missing." Dean stated.

"And they're all form different towns, different states?" Sam asked

"Yea, Washington, New York, Colorado." Dean listed. "Each couple took a cross-country road trip. None of them arrived at their destination. None of them were ever heard from again."

"Well it's a big country Dean, they could have disappeared anywhere." Sam retorted.

"Yea could have, but each ones route took them through the same part of Indiana," I stated reading over Dean's shoulder, "always on the second week of April, one year after another."

"This is the second week of April." Sam said.

"Yup." Dean and I said together.

"So Dad is sending up to Indiana to hunt something before another couple vanishes?" Sam reiterated.

"Yahtzee." Dean replied.

"Can you imagine putting together a pattern like this? The different obits Dad had to go through. The man is a master." I stated. I think that might have pissed Sam off a little because after I said that he pulled the car over.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.

"We're not going to Indiana." Sam declared.

"We're not?" I asked slightly confused.

"No, we're going to California. Dad called from a payphone in Sacramento." Sam stated.

"Sam." Dean sighed.

"Dean, if this Demon killed Mom and Jess and Dad is closing in, we gotta be there." Sam continued. "We've gotta help."

"Sam Dad doesn't want our help." I stated.

"I don't care Kat." Sam replied.

"He's given us an order." Dean said.

"I DON'T CARE!" Sam said defiantly.

"Look I know how you feel." Dean stated.

"Do you Dean? How old were you when Mom died? 4? Jess died six months ago. How the hell would you know how I feel?" Sam retorted.

"Sam that's uncalled for." I replied. I got out of the car and walked away, I didn't need to here this fight again. They have been having this fight over and over again for years and it had only gotten worse since Sam came back. I just couldn't take it anymore. I thought my head was going to explode. The next thing I knew Sam and Dean were getting out of the car and headed straight for me still arguing. Sam had all of his stuff.

"So Kat are you going to come with me or stay with Dean?" Sam asked me.

I didn't know what to do I looked from Sam to Dean then back to Sam. Without saying anything I walked back over to Dean.

"Look Dean," I said "Sam needs someone to watch out for him. I get that he is a grown man and all. But he is angry and you know as well as I do that anger clouds the judgment. So I'm going to go with Sam just to watch his back and to try and convince him to turnaround. Also if he does manage to find Dad someone needs to be there to make sure they don't kill each other."

"Very true. You go play referee, but be careful." Dean responded.

"So just to make sure. We are cool right?" I asked.

"Yes slut, were cool." Dean replied.

"Ok I'll call you later pipsqueak." I laughed. "Make sure to call with updates or if you need any help." And with that I grabbed my bag and ran after Sam.

"Sam wait up!" I called.

"You decided to come with me?" Sam asked.

"Well someone needs to make sure you and Dad don't kill each other." I smiled. "But did you really have to have this epiphany in the middle of the night?"

"Sorry that the timing is incontinent for you Kat." Sam huffed.

"God Sam I'm just trying to lighten to mood you don't have to rip my head off." I scoffed.

We walked in silence for the next ten or so miles. I was starting to get light which meant that cars were going to start passing by, which meant that we weren't going to have to walk all the way to the bus station. I turned around to look at Sam and when I turned forward again there was this girl sitting by the side of the road, and I could have sworn she wasn't there two seconds ago. Sam walked up and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hi." Sam said after she took her headphones off.

"You scared the hell out of me." She exclaimed.

"Sorry." Sam said. "We just thought you might need help."

"I'm good thanks." She replied.

"Um... so where are you headed?" Sam asked. I still wasn't so sure about her. I swear she just appeared out of nowhere.

"No offence, but no way I'm telling you." She stated.

"Why not?" I asked

"You could be some kind of freak." She said and I'm pretty sure she was glaring at me. "I mean you are hitch-hiking after all."

"Well so are you." Sam laughed.

Oh my God he was not falling for this girl. She was creepy and came out of nowhere. Just then a van drove by and the creepy chick got in. The guy offered me a ride but I turned it down since he wouldn't let Sam come. We waited a little bit longer for this couple to drive buy, they were more than happy to give us a lift to the bus station. When we arrived I was the same girl, but Sam didn't. We got our tickets but we were going to have to wait until tomorrow. I stepped outside to call Dean but got no answer, and when I went back in Sam was chatting it up with creepy girl. Boy I got a bad vibe from her. I walked over and could feel her staring at me the whole way.

"Kat this is Meg." Sam introduced. I reached out my hand for a handshake but did not get one. At that moment she almost looked scared of me. Like if she touched me she would die or something.

"It's nice to finally know your name. Now when Sam talks about you he can use your name instead of saying 'that girl' you know?" I laughed.

"Well Meg is going to California too." Sam said.

"Oh really?" I asked. "North or south?" She just ignored me and went on telling her sob story to Sam who was just eating it up. She was talking about how her parents wanted one thing for her but she wanted something else and how she was supposed to do whatever her family wanted her to do. It was like she was tailoring her story for Sam. Then Sam started about how he was having the same problem with Dean. God there was something off about this girl I just didn't know what. That night I called Dean to see how the case was going.

"The scarecrow climbed off its cross?" I asked

"Yea, I'm telling you Burkitsville, Indian fun town." Dean replied.

"It didn't kill the couple did it?" I questioned.

"No. I can cope without you, you know." Dean scoffed.

"HAHA nice one. Oh please, you can't go five seconds without me Dean." I laughed. "Never have. Something must be animating it. A spirit maybe?"

"No it's more than a spirit. It's a god, a pagan god anyway." Dean stated.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"The annual cycle of its killings and the fact that the victims are always a man and a woman." Dean replied

"Like some kind of fertility right." I stated.

"Yea. You should see the locals. The way they treated the couple fattening them up like a Christmas turkey." Dean stated.

"The last meal given to sacrificial victims. So they know exactly what they are doing." I said.

"Yea I'm thinking a ritual sacrifice to appease some pagan god." Dean responded.

"So a god possesses the scarecrow..." I started.

"The scarecrow takes its sacrifice. And for another year, the crops won't wilt, disease won't spread." Dean finished.

"Do you know which god you're dealing with?" I asked

"Nope, not yet." Dean responded.

"Well you figure out what it is, you can figure out how to kill it." I stated.

"I know. I'm actually on my way to a local community college. I got an appointment with a professor. You know since I don't have ether of trusty geek sidekicks to do all the research."

"You know, if you're hinting that you need our help, I'm sure Sam would be willing to help, and you know I'm always willing. You just need to come get us from the bus station." I replied.

"I'm not hinting anything." Dean responded.

"God Dean you are so stubborn!" I sighed. "Also I need to talk to you about something. There is this girl we met and something is not right about her. We first met her on the side of the road, where I swear she just appeared out of nowhere. Next we run into her at the bus station where she tells Sam this sob story that is almost identical to what Sam is going through with Dad. I just have a bad feeling about her and I don't know what to do."

"Kat I'm sure there is nothing up with her. Your senses are probably just on hyper drive." Dean stated.

"You're probably right. If you run into any problems just call ok." I told Dean and then we hung up and I got a couple hours of sleep until it was disrupted by that all too familiar feeling of dread woke me up.

"Sam we have to go back." I said shaking Sam awake.

"What? Why?" Sam asked.

"I just had one of my feelings and it was about Dean." I whispered. "Dean is in deep trouble we have to go save him."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"Yes I'm sure. Now get your lays ass up. I'll go find us a ride." I said. I walked out into the parking lot and hotwired the first car I found driving it round front. Sam got in and I punched it. We really needed to back.

"Sam I think you should drive. I'm getting nauseous which is usually a sign of an impending vision or whatever." I stated pulling the car over. We switched seats but I didn't get back in the car before I puked thank God. I filled Sam in on what Dean figured out he was hunting.

"We're going up against a god?!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yea." I responded. "And if we don't hurry Dean is gonna be god food."

We got there at night fall, so I knew that we needed to go to the orchard to find Dean. We stopped at the orchard and I could see Dean and this girl tied to the trees. Sam and I hopped out of the car and ran to Dean. I cut Dean free and Sam cut the girl free.

"How did you get here?" Dean asked.

"How do you think? I stole a car duh!" I responded

"That's my girl!" Dean said proudly.

"Kat you say that like its obvious. How many cars have you stolen?" Sam asked.

"How many have I stolen or how many have I gotten caught for steeling?" I asked. "They are two very different numbers."

"Both!" Sam said.

"Stolen probably in the hundreds, caught two." I responded. "But only booked for one since one time I was the Impala."

"You tried to steal my baby! Your driving privileges are revoked." Dean stated.

"Dean it was the time your dumb ass locked the key's in the car. You bailed me out remember!" I retorted.

"Oh yea I do remember that. I had to walk to the police station because you didn't get in before they snatched you." Dean laughed. Keep an eye on that scarecrow it could come alive any minute."

"What scarecrow?" Sam asked.

"Um I think that's out cue to run." I said pulling Dean to his feet. We ran but the sound of crunching leaves got louder and louder. Suddenly we were trapped in a ring of locals who were all pointing shotguns at us.

"Please just let us go." The girl pleaded.

"It'll be over quickly I promise." The older man said.

"Please" She pleaded.

"Emily, you have to let him take you..." The man started to say before he was stabbed. Then the woman was taken.

"Or he cloud just take your sorry asses." I scoffed before we all started running for the exit.

The next morning we returned to the orchard. We walked past the scarecrow and I couldn't help but say "Dude you're fugly."

"That's exactly what I said when I first saw it two!" Dean laughed.

"Well it's true" I stated.

We walked around for a while before we found the sacred tree. I helped Dean coat the tree in gasoline. Sam found a long stick and wrapped a gasoline soaked cloth around it and set in on fire.

"Let me." Emily said.

"The whole town is going to die." Dean said.

"Good." She responded. She walked over and set the tree ablaze, and we just watched it burn.

"Thank God that's over." I sighed. We took Emily to the bus station where we said our goodbyes. She was off to start a life somewhere else and we were off to save a life somewhere else.

"So can I drop you off somewhere?" Dean asked.

"No, I think you're stuck with me." Sam replied.

"What made you change your mind?" I asked.

"I didn't. I still want to find Dad and you two are still a pain in the ass. But Jess and Mom they are both gone, and Dad is God knows where. The three of us we're all that's left. So, if we are going to see this through we are gonna do it together." Sam said slapping me on the shoulder causing me to wince in pain. "Sorry I forgot that that's your bum shoulder."

"Hold me, Sam that was beautiful." Dean mocked.

"You should be kissing our asses!" I stated. "You were dead meat until we showed up to save the day."

"Yea, right. I had a plan. I'd a gotten out." Dean scoffed.

"Sure" Sam sighed. We all got in the car and headed off to find our next case and to find our father.

**Please, please review. I really do want to know what y'all think. I can't tell you how much it means to me. So thank you.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I own nothing but Kat, she alone is mine, all else belongs to Kripke. Hope you enjoy.**

We were stopped at yet another gas station. There were three places you could find us, at a gas station, in the Impala, or at some cheep creepy ass motel. Dean was talking to someone on the phone and Sam and I were staring at a map working on a way to bypass some construction.

"Ok, I think I found a way to bypass that construction just east of here." Sam stated.

"We might even make it to Pennsylvania faster than we thought." I added hoping to cheer Dean up. He looked pretty glum after getting off the phone.

"Yea. Problem is we aren't going to Pennsylvania." Dean stated.

"What? Why?" Sam asked clearly as confused as I was.

"I just got a call from an old friend. Her father was killed last night and she thinks it might be our kind of thing." Dean responded. I started to rack my brain for people would call a friend, would drop everything to go help, and knew what we did.

"What?" Sam asked again.

"Believe me she never would have called, _never_, if she didn't need us." Dean replied.

_'Ok so it's a girl... who Dean would drop everything for... seemed to not like us from the way Dean stressed never... and knew what we did. No it couldn't be...I must be crazy Dean wouldn't help that bitch after what she did to him. So help me if it's her I'm gonna kill her.'_ I thought

"Come on. You coming or what?" Dean shouted at us. We got in the car and took off.

"By 'old friend' you mean..." Sam started to ask.

"A friend that's not new." Dean responded. I just couldn't take it any more I had to know if I needed to prepare to kill someone or not.

"It's Cassie isn't it?" I growled.

"Um yea it is." Dean stated. "Are you going to have a problem with that? Because if you are you can sit this one out."

"The fuck I'm gonna sit this one out!" I yelled. "How can you go run off and help her after what she did to you Dean?"

"Wait what is going on here?" Sam asked.

"What's going on is that we are dropping everything to go help out some slut that's what!" I yelled. The car screeched to a halt.

"Don't you dare Kat, don't you dare call her that." Dean growled threateningly.

"Dean do you wanna fight? Because I am more than willing to throw down with you!" I retorted. "But remember that I'm not that little kid anymore and I will kick your ass."

"Nobody is fighting here." Sam tried to reason but Dean and I were all ready out of the car and in no time I had Dean pined on the ground with my knife to his neck.

"How the fuck can you defend her? She used you and when she was done kicked you to the curb without a second thought." I spat. Sam eventually pulled me off of Dean.

"Somebody needs to explain what the fuck is going on here!" Sam yelled. "So, her name is Cassie, huh? You never mentioned her."

"For good reason." I muttered

"Kat shut up I'm not talking to you." Sam retorted.

"Yea, we went out." Dean replied nonchalantly but I knew he didn't want to talk about it.

"You mean you dated someone?" Sam asked surprised. "For more than one night?"

"Am I speaking a language you're not getting here?" Dean asked a little angry.

"Look Dean I can tell him if you want me to." I stated more calmly. It killed me to see the pained look on Dean's face.

"No its mu story I'll tell it." Dean sighed. "Dad, Kat, and I we were working a job in Athens, Ohio. She was finishing up college. We went out for a couple of weeks."

"And?" Sam inquired but Dean didn't respond. "Are you telling me Kat got all worked up over a chick you went out with for a couple of weeks?"

"Look Sam. It was more than that." I stated sadly, knowing full well that Dean's pain was all my fault. "Dean really cared for the girl. I mean _really_ cared for her so I convinced him to tell her. That's the reason I begged you not to tell Jess, not that you were but I couldn't have what happened to Dean happen to you too." I was almost in tears now. "Dean I'm so sorry it's all my fault. I ruined something good by convincing you to tell her." I sobbed pulling Dean into a big hug.

"Wait tell her what?" Sam asked.

"What do you think college boy?" I scoffed.

"No way he told her what we do? Our big family rule number one- we do what we do and we shut up about it." Sam replied angrily. "Kat you forced me to lie to Jess for a year and a half but you convince Dean to tell this girl that he's gone out with a couple of times?"

I pulled Sam out of ear shot from Dean before continuing the conversation.

"Look Sam, Dean fell for Cassie, he fell damn hard for her, Dean was going to tell her anyways I just gave him the green light." I stated. "You don't understand what the bitch did to Dean. She ripped his beating heart right out of his chest and stomped all over it. She killed that little piece of Dean who could trust people other than family, and to some extent she killed part of that too. You didn't have to deal with the mess afterwards. You didn't have to pick up the pieces and somehow get him back together before Dad came home, every time Dad came home for months." I panted. "It nearly killed me with Dean and it would have killed me with you. I couldn't see you as broken as I saw Dean. I couldn't let you become as broken as Dean was at that time."

"Oh." Sam replied.

"I give this huge long speech and all you say is oh!" I stated. "We should probably get back on the road." We walked back over to the car and Dean was waiting impatiently in the driver's seat.

"Dean I'm sorry about what I said. I shouldn't have called her a slut. I just get so mad when I think about how she hurt you." I apologized. "I will try to control myself when we see her, but I'm not promising anything."

Sam and I got in the car and we took off. We drove all night before we finally got to Cape Girardeau, Missouri. We arrived just a little after 8:00 in the morning and headed straight for the news paper office where Cassie worked. We entered the large room and Cassie was talking to someone, she seemed to be in a heated debate. We waited until she was finished before walking over. I stood behind Sam trying to hide from her. I didn't want her to see me and then not talk to us. I said some pretty nasty things to her last we met, and may have threaded her life. She turned around and smiled slightly when she saw Dean.

"Dean." She sighed.

"Hey Cassie." Dean responded coldly, they stared at each other for a while before Dean continued. "this is my brother, Sam."

"Is Kat not here?" Cassie asked.

"No I'm here." I stated stepping out from behind Sam and forcing myself to smile and play nice.

"I'm sorry about your Dad." Dean said bringing the focus back to him, even though Cassie was watching me out of the corner of her eye. She obviously remembered what I had told her, though it's not surprising since I'm pretty sure I threatened to disembowel her the next time I saw her. We went back to her place to continue our conversation.

"My mother's in pretty bad shape. I've been staying with her." Cassie stated. "I wish she wouldn't go off by herself. She's been so nervous and frightened. She was worried about Dad."

"Why?" I asked trying to sound like I really cared. I mean I did, it was awful what happened but in my book it couldn't have happened to a nicer person.

"He was scared. He was seeing things." She responded.

"Like what?" Dean asked.

"He swore he saw an awful-looking black truck following him." She stated skeptically.

"A truck? Who was the driver?" Sam questioned.

"He didn't talk about a driver, just the truck." She sighed. "He said it would appear and disappear. And in the accident, Dad's truck was dented like it had been slammed into by something big."

"Now you're sure this dent wasn't there before?" Sam asked.

"He sold cars, always drove a new one." Cassie stated. "There wasn't a scratch on that thing. It had rained hard that night. There was mud everywhere. There was a distinct set of muddy tracks from Dad's car leading right..." she paused "to the edge where he went over. One set of tracks- his."

"And the first person killed was a friend of your father's?" Dean inquired.

"Best friend—Clayton Solmes. They owned a car dealership together. Same thing- dent, no tracks. And the cops said exactly what they said about Dad- 'he lost control of his car'." She replied.

"Can you think of why you're father and his partner might be targets?" I asked.

"No." She stated.

"And you think this vanishing truck ran him off the road?" Sam asked.

"When you say it aloud like that... listen, I'm a little skeptical about this ghost stuff or whatever it is you guys are into." She said. I was about to say something when I reminded myself that Dean still had feelings for this girl. So it would be really bad form to beat her ass in front of him.

"Skeptical!" Dean scoffed. "If I remember, I think you said I was nuts."

"That was then." She stated.

"So it's crazy to believe in ghosts only when it doesn't suit your needs." I spat but got control of myself before I said or did anything I would regret.

"I just know that I can't explain what happened up there, so I called you." Cassie responded.

Just then the door opened and her mother walked in. Cassie jumped up and ran over to her mother to make sure she was alright. After quick introductions her mother quickly went upstairs. We talked for a bit longer before we returned to the motel. The next morning we got a call from Cassie that there was another "accident," but these were definitely not accidents. The three of us headed out to the scene to see what was going on. We arrived to see Cassie in another heated debate with the same man from yesterday. We walked up behind Cassie to try and find out more of what was happening.

"Did the cops check for denting on Jimmy's car to see if it was pushed?" Dean asked defensively

"Who's this?" the man asked.

"Dean, Sam, and Kat Winchester, family friends. This is Mayor Harold Todd." Cassie introduced

"There's one set of tire tracks- one. Doesn't point to foul play." The Mayor stated. Cassie got all upset and started to argue.

"Would you close the road if the victims were white?" She accused.

"You suggesting I'm racist, Cassie? I'm the last person you should talk to like that." The Mayor sad sounding hurt.

"And why is that?" She inquired.

"Why don't you ask your mother?" The Mayor suggested.

We went back to the motel to change, Dean and Sam got into their suits but I seeing as I was staying behind I didn't get changed. The cover they were using was that they were insurance investigators, and three people would be too many. After Sam and Dean left I gave Cassie a call, needless to say she was quite surprised, and a little worried when I asked to meet her. We decided on a little cafe in town where there were lots of people so that she would feel safe, even though I had no intention of hurting her. I got there first and sat down at a table.

"Hey." Cassie said cautiously.

"Hey." I responded. "Don't worry I came here almost entirely un armed."

"Almost?" She questioned.

"Yea, well I can't go anywhere without my gun and knife or I feel naked." I laughed. "Look I'm not going to hurt you I swear, I just want to talk. Oh and to answer your question, neither Dean nor Sam know that we are meeting, and they don't need to."

"Alright so what do you want to talk about?" She asked innocently.

"You know what." I declared. "Though first I really do want to offer my condolences. I'm not working an angle I just need to make sure that you are not going to hurt Dean again."

"Look, Kat I don't think it really matters. I'm pretty sure I burned that bridge long ago." Cassie commented.

"Cassie you don't know my brother like I do. Shit I can tell if he is lying without him saying a word." I stated. "Dean still has feelings for you. He always has and always will. You were his first and only love, well aside from the Impala. His experience with you has made it so he doesn't feel like he can get close to another woman and I just want him to be happy."

"You are so kind to look out for your brother. I really didn't know that he felt that way about me. I didn't know that I hurt him that bad. I thought that what he was telling me was just an excuse and that he wanted to dump me. I'm also sorry that this hurt our relationship too." Cassie replied starting to relax.

"I know we were pretty close for how short a time we had know each other. And I miss that. I miss having someone to call my friend, someone who is not just another hunter. Look I said some really nasty things to you the last time and I just want to say sorry. I was in protection mode and I really don't even remember what all I said. I felt betrayed by you on two fronts." I said. "I know that is no excuse but when you literally live in life and death situations it changes how you look at things. I would love for us to get back to how things were once and if Dean makes a move I give you my permission to go with it. I say this because I know that right now Sam is pushing Dean to work things out with you and I know all too well how Dean likes to work things out with girls." I shuddered at the thought.

"Well this has been a great chat but I really need to get back to work. I am responsible for writing the tribute for Jimmy and he has like a million awards and things I have to sift through." Cassie stated.

"Oh, well you should probably get back to that then." I smiled. "I also should be heading back I don't want Dean going crazy thinking I killed you or something. I'm glad that we were able to talk this out. I'm sorry that it has taken so many years for this to happen though. Good luck with the tribute." We said our goodbye's and hugged before we parted ways. I hustled back to the motel and amazingly got back before the guys.

"So what did y'all find out?" I asked when Dean and Sam returned.

"Well in the '60s there was a string of racial murders that occurred involving a big black truck. We think it might be something similar to The Flying Dutchman." Sam replied since Dean had disappeared into the bathroom to change.

"God you know that we are family you can change in front of us. You don't have to go hide." I mocked. "So you think that the car was so much a part of the guy that it has become an extension of him. Huh. So what is Dean doing?"

"I convinced him to go try and work things out with Cassie." Sam replied.

"I figured you would." I smiled.

"What did you do while we were gone?" Sam asked nervously.

"I went and worked things out with Cassie." I stated.

"Kat what did you do?" Sam repeated, but Dean came out of the bathroom before I could answer.

"I'll be back, don't wait up." Dean called as he headed out the door.

"Like I said I worked things out between me and Cassie. Look I'm the one who freaking introduced them. I was benched on the case because Dad didn't want me to get hurt or whatever. So I would spend my time in the college library doing my own research." I replied. "One day I ran into Cassie and we hit it off. Dean came to come get me and he seemed to like her so I introduced them and then they started going out."

"Oh ok as long as you didn't kill or maim her in any way that's all that matters." Sam stated. "What do you mean you were doing your own research?"

"You don't think you're the only one who was getting a higher education do you?" I scoffed. "Shortly after you left for Stanford I enrolled in an online college. I was doing research for a paper I had to write. In fact I um..." I hesitated not wanting to hurt Sam's feelings.

"Spit it out Kat." Sam smiled, he knew what I was going to say.

"Well in a week I will graduate. I know it's not Stanford but hey it's something." I replied. Sam engulfed me in a huge hug.

"Kat I'm so proud of you! Does Dean know?" Sam asked.

"Neither Dean nor Dad knows. And I would like to keep it that way. You were the one who was supposed to be rebellious and get educated. I didn't want to steal your thunder. I never would have told you either but it kind of came out in the story. Oh my God I have to call Cassie and tell her not to tell Dean." I stated. I picked up the phone and dialed Cassie's number but no one answered, I guess they worked things out faster than I thought they would. I left a message in case I didn't see her before she had a chance to spill the beans.

"Why don't you want Dean to know he would be so proud of you?" Sam asked.

"Because I just don't ok. I don't want him to feel like he was keeping me from my dream." I replied.

"Kat you have to tell Dean or I will. This is something he would want to know. At least then he could brag that one of his younger siblings got a college education. You are probably one of the smartest hunters out there. What did you study?"

"I studied a little bit of everything but I majored in the history of the Occult." I replied. "Bobby has also been teaching me Latin, more than just exorcisms, and just about everything he knows from all those books he has."

"That's great Kat. Soon you will be our very own Bobby." Sam smiled. "You have to promise me that you will tell Dean after this case is over that you are graduating from college."

"I promise ok!" I sighed.

The next day we heard that the Mayor had been killed. I immediately called Dean.

"Hello." Dean answered groggily.

"Dean its Kat..." I started.

"Why in the hell are you calling me so early?" Dean asked.

"For one Dean it is after 9 in the morning so it is not early. And secondly the Mayor has been killed." I stated.

"You're kidding!" Dean replied.

"Yea Dean because I totally joke about people being dead." I scoffed. "Now get your ass down to where the Mayor was building his new house. Tell Cassie bye and got a move on."

We arrived at the scene and then about five minutes later so did Dean, but Sam and I had all ready finished talking to the cops.

"So what happened?" Dean asked.

"Every bone crushed, internal organs turned to pudding." Sam started.

"The cops are all stumped, but it's almost like something ran him over." I finished.

"Something as in a truck?" Dean asked.

"Yup." Sam responded.

"Tracks?" Dean asked again.

"Nope." I stated.

"What was the Mayor doing here anyways?" Dean asked yet again.

"Damn it's a good thing you're not the brains of this operation." I joked. "He owned the property dumb ass. I told you he was building a house here!"

"Yea but he's white. That doesn't fit the pattern." Dean stated glaring at me.

"Well the killings didn't happen up on the road." I smirked. We went back to Cassie's office to try and figure out what was going on. We realized that the property used to belong to the Dorian family and it turned out that this Cyrus Dorian vanished in April of '63. Case was never solved and he was never found and that happened around the time of the murders. We also found out that the Mayor bulldozed the old house and then the next day the killings started. We couldn't find any more information so we went our separate ways, but not before I talked to Cassie about my message.

Later that night Dean got a frantic call from Cassie saying that the truck was coming after her. We arrived at her place and she was beyond scared.

"You didn't see who was driving the truck?" Dean asked.

"It seemed to be know one." Cassie replied. "Everything happened so fast and then it was just gone. Why didn't it kill us?"

"Because whatever is controlling the truck wants you afraid first." I stated.

"Mrs. Robinson, Cassie said your husband saw the truck before he died." Sam stated.

"Martin was under a lot of stress. You can't be sure of what he was seeing." She replied.

"Well after tonight I think we can be pretty sure that he was seeing the truck. What happened tonight, you and Cassie are marked, ok?" Dean started but was getting a little emotional so I continued for him.

"Your daughter could die, so if you know something, now would be a pretty good time to tell us about it." I finished.

"Yes he said he saw a truck." Mrs. Robinson stated.

"Did he know who it belonged to?" Sam asked.

"He thought he did." She replied.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Cyrus... a man named Cyrus." She responded.

"You mean Cyrus Dorian?" I questioned

"Cyrus died more than 40 years ago." She continued.

"How do you know he died, Mrs. Robinson?" Dean asked. "The paper said he went missing. How do you know he died?"

"We were all very young. I dated Cyrus a while. I was also seeing Martin, in secret of course. When I broke it off with Cyrus, and when he found out about Martin- I don't know- he changed. His hatred was frightening. There were rumors, people of color disappearing into some kind or truck. Nothing was ever done. Martin and I we were going to be married in that little church near here, but last minute we decided to elope, we didn't want all the attention." She started.

"And Cyrus?" I asked.

"The day we set for the wedding was the day someone set fire to the church." She started to cry. "There was a children's choir practicing in there. They all died."

"Did the attacks stop after that?" Sam asked.

"No, there was one more. One night that truck came for Martin. Cyrus beat him something terrible. But Martin, you see, Martin got loose and he started hitting Cyrus and he just kept hitting him and hitting him. He called on his friends Clayton, Solmes, and Jimmy Anderson, and they put the body in the truck and rolled it into the swamp on his land. And all three of them kept that secret all these years.

"Oh, my life was so simple." Sam stated staring at me, I know what he was trying to do, but I wasn't ready to tell Dean yet. "Just school, exams, papers on polycentric cultural norms."

"So I guess I saved you from a boring existence." Dean stated and my heart dropped a little.

"Occasionally I miss boring." Sam sighed.

"So this killer truck..." I started.

"I miss conversations that didn't start with 'this killer truck'." Sam laughed.

We left to go burn Cyrus's bones. We drove over to his land and got one of the heavy duty pieces of equipment and used it to pull out the truck. We salted and burned his bones, but it didn't work. The truck suddenly appeared. Dean distracted it by having it chase him. We needed a plan to get rid of the truck and fast.

"Cassie!" I yelled pulling out my phone. Sam was on his keeping contact with Dean. I dialed Cassie's number.

"Hello." She answered.

"Where was the church and I need exact ok!" I yelled. She told me and I snatched the phone from Sam.

"Dean I need to know where you are." I called.

"Kat I'm in the middle of fucking know where with a killer truck on my ass. I mean it's like it knows I put the torch to Cyrus!" Dean yelled.

"Dean I need to know exactly where you are." I yelled back.

"Decatur road about two miles off the highway." He responded.

"Headed east?" I asked

"Yes!" Dean yelled I heard the truck slam the Impala. "Son of a bitch!"

"Ok, turn right up ahead." I told him.

"Did you make the turn?" I asked.

"Yes! Now can we move this along!" Dean nearly screamed.

"Do you see a road up ahead?" I prompted

"No... wait yes." Dean responded.

"Ok turn left." I stated.

"What?!" Dean asked.

"Dean just do it!" I yelled.

"Ok now what?" He asked.

"This is the exact part. You need to go exactly 7/10th of a mile and stop." I replied.

"Stop?" Dean asked.

"Yes at exactly 7/10th of a mile." I replied. I heard the tiers screech and then a truck engine start to rev. God I hope this works. After a few minutes of nothing I was worried.

"Dean?" I yelled.

"Where'd it go?" Dean asked.

"You're on hallowed ground. You're where the church was. The church that Cyrus burned down killing all those children. Evil spirits can't cross over hallowed ground, if they do sometimes they are destroyed." I replied. "I figured that would maybe get rid of it."

"Maybe? Maybe?! What if you were wrong Kat!" Dean shouted.

"Well that thought hadn't occurred to me. But don't be such a baby, I wasn't wrong, that's all that matters." I replied and hung up. "Shit Sam you have to protect me he's gonna fucking kill me. Please don't let him kill me. Oh he won't kill me if Cassie tells him not to. I'll call Cassie!" I dialed Cassie's number.

"Hello." She answered.

"Two things. First you have to tell Dean not to kill me. Second the truck is gone. But call Dean now and tell him not to kill me please." I rambled.

"Why does he want to kill you?" Cassie asked.

"I may have gambled with his life on accident to get rid of the killer truck from hell. But that doesn't matter I need you to tell him not to kill me!" While I was on the phone with Cassie I didn't realize Dean had returned. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around thinking it was Sam only to be faced with a very angry Dean. I put my phone on speaker.

"Now Cassie tell him not to kill me just say it right now!" I pleaded slowly backing away from Dean. I screamed when I bumped into something, which turned out to be Sam. He grabbed my wrists holding me in place while Dean bent down and grabbed my ankles. I dropped my phone in all the commotion. The two carried me over to the water and started swinging me back and forth.

"Sam I thought you were going to protect me!" I screamed. "Don't you dare let go!" They started counting.

"1...2...3" they said in unison. And on three I was thrown into the freezing water. I slugged my way back on land dripping wet. I pretended to fall onto Dean who caught me. I grabbed the keys and ran to the car locking all the doors. I drove off forcing the boys to walk all the way back to Cassie's. Oh God I was in for it now. You didn't just take the Impala and live, but I thought it was a fair trade. I filled Cassie in on why I was sopping wet and where the boys were. She got me a change of clothes and we waited. During that time I figured now would be the perfect time to drop the college bomb on Dean, give him something to be supper excited about so he would forget to kill me. Finally Sam and Dean arrived at Cassie's.

"Did you boys have a nice walk to think about why it was a bad idea to throw your sister in the swamp?" Cassie asked as she opened the door.

"Where is the little brat." Dean seethed.

"She is in the living room waiting for her demise. But before you kill her she has something she wants to tell you." Cassie smiled coyly. The three of them walked into the living room where I was kneeled on the floor in the middle of the room. I was gonna play this up the best I could.

"Before you kill me dear brother I have something important to tell you, so important you might deem it worthy enough to spare my life." I said as dramatic as I could.

"Cut the bull." Dean stated pulling me to my feet. "Say what you've gotta say before I send your ass to hell."

"Well um... if you could give me like a week to finish college before sending me to hell it would be much appreciated." I smirked. I had him right where I wanted him.

"What? Spare your life so you can do what?" Dean asked.

"Dean I'm not speaking a foreign language or anything you heard what I said. I would like to graduate college before you kill me so if you could just give me like a week that would be awesome." I smiled, just the reaction I was hoping for.

"HOLY CRAP Kat you're going to be a college graduate?!" Dean exclaimed. "How?"

"I've been taking classes online for a long time now. And I've got a week left before I graduate." I replied. Dean pulled me into a huge hug.

We left the next day after Dean said a long goodbye to Cassie. Once again on the road in the Impala, right where we all belonged.

**So again I am pleading with you. Please please review. I really want to know what y'all think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Much to my dismay I only own Kat, and Kat alone. Hope you enjoy!**

"Kat! Kat! Kat wake up." Sam said shaking me awake. "Get dressed. Dean! Dean Wake up" He shook Dean awake the same way he did me.

"What the hell is going on Sam?" I asked emerging from the bathroom. "it's the middle of the fucking night."

"We have to go right now." Sam responded. We all got in the car and headed for Michigan. Sam was calling the police to find out if the guy he dreamed about was actually real. Sam had seen the license plate number of his car and was using that to determine if it was a real person.

"Sammy, relax. I'm sure it's just a nightmare." Dean stated.

"Yea tell me about it." Sam scoffed.

"No I think he means your normal every day, naked in class nightmare." I replied.

"Exactly what I mean. This license plate won't check out." Dean sighed.

"It felt different, Dean- real, like when I dreamt about our old house or Jessica." Sam replied.

"Well yea that makes sense. You're dreaming about _your_ girlfriend, _our_ house. This guy in your dream have you ever seen him before?" Dean asked.

"No." Sam replied.

"Then why would you be having premonitions about some dude in Michigan who you've never even met?" Dean asked.

Sam's face fell as he grabbed a pen.

"Jim Miller, Saginaw, Michigan." Sam repeated. "Do you have a street address? It checks out."

"How far are we?" I asked breaking my silence.

"From Saginaw? A couple of hours." Dean replied.

"Drive faster." Sam stated.

We arrived at the address only to find a huge crowd of people and cops and paramedics. We were clearly too late. We saw them putting the body into a body bag. Sam was beyond upset he felt like it was his fault the man was dead.

"Sam you did your best. It wasn't your fault. It's not like you can control your premonitions." I said trying to comfort him.

"What happened?" Dean asked one of the bystanders.

"Suicide" the woman said "Saw him every Sunday at church. I didn't know what killed the guy but it defiantly wasn't suicide. I just got this evil vibe from the area and I started to feel sick and really light headed.

"I need to go sit down. Can I have the keys to get in the car please?" I asked Dean.

"After the stunt you pulled in Missouri, you will be lucky if I ever give you the keys again." Dean stated. Just then I felt the need to puke so I ran away from the crowed wand threw up in someone's trash can. Dean ran after me and held my hair back while I wretched.

"Dean there is something going on here. This was not a suicide. This man was murdered, I don't know by what though. I can feel the evil that's here but I don't know what it is." I explained.

"We will figure out what's going on ok. Kat if you want you can lie down in the Impala." Dean replied.

"No I'm fine now. We should get back over to Sa." I Stated. We walked back over to Sam who was now asking questions.

"How did they say it happened?" Sam asked.

"I heard they found him in the garage, locked inside his car with the engine running." The woman replied.

"Do you know about what time they found him?" Sam questioned sadly.

"Oh, it just happened an hour or two ago." She stated. Sam was really upset and he just walked away. I pulled Dean along following right behind Sam.

"Sammy I'm sorry." I said giving him a big hug.

"Sam we got here as fast as we could." Dean sighed.

"Not fast enough." Sam retorted. "This doesn't make any sense. Why would I have these premonitions unless there was a chance I could stop them from happening?"

"I don't know." I responded

"And what the fu... hell happened to you?" Sam asked.

"Sam you know that you won't get in trouble for saying fuck right?" I laughed but then got serious. "I don't know I just got really nauseous, the magnitude of the evil I was feeling was making me sick like in Lawrence."

"So you think something killed him?" Sam implored.

"I don't think, I know, I just don't know what." I responded.

"Well we will pick this up in the morning. Talk to the family, check out the house." Dean stated

"Dean you saw them they are devastated. They are not going to want to talk to us." Sam replied

"I've got a plan." I stated and both Dean and Sam looked at me. They never really liked my plans. My plans usually involved doing something pretty shady, like not telling your brother you are using him as bait and that there is a chance he could be killed by the ghost truck.

The next morning I went to the drug store and got some heavy duty white paper, I also got us our morning coffee. When I returned my brothers were awake and wondering where I had been.

"Kat where did you go?" Dean interrogated.

"I went to go get some stuff for my plan as well as coffee." I said handing Sam and Dean their respective cups.

"Why is there a phone number on your cup?" Sam asked

"I may have been chatting it up with the guy behind the counter in order to get mine for free." I remarked. "So who wants to know my plan?"

"On a scale of 1 to 10 how immoral is it?" They both asked.

"Oh it's probably a 9 or a 10, take your pick. Today you two will be impersonating priests!" I said excitedly. The thought of Dean pretending to be a priest made me laugh, he was as far from priest material as you could get.

"This has got to be a whole new low for us." Sam sighed as he got out of the car. Dean strangely seemed to like it, which kind of creped me out.

"I'll be out here ok!" I shouted after them. There was no way for me to get into the house, so I was stuck on the sidelines. I waited for about an hour before they finally came back out.

"How did it go?" I asked.

"Dean did the whole Father thing way to well. I think he might have missed his true calling." Sam laughed.

"God I would have given anything to see that!" I replied.

"Let's just get back to the motel so I can get out of this damn suit and into some real clothes." Dean scoffed

"Dean to most people that is real clothes." I responded. We drove back to the motel to discuss what Dean and Sam had found out.

"So what do you have?" I asked helping Dean clean the weapons.

"A whole lot of nothing!" Sam sighed. "Nothing bad has happened at the Miller house since it was built."

"How is that possible? Every house has something." I replied.

"What about the land?" Dean asked.

"No graveyards, battlefields, tribal lands, or any other kind of atrocity on or near the property." Sam stated. I just sighed, something was going on, but we couldn't figure out what.

"Look I told you two. I searched that place up and down. There were no cold spots, no sulfur scent, nada." Dean replied.

"And the family said everything was normal?" I asked

"If there was a demon or a poltergeist in there, don't you think somebody would have noticed something?" Dean asked. "I used the infrared thermal scanner. There was nothing. Maybe you two are just off on your vibes or whatever."

"Dean there is something going on here we just haven't figured it out yet." I stated.

"Well there was nothing supernatural with that house." Dean retorted.

"Yea, well...you know maybe, uh, maybe it has nothing to do with the house." Sam winced in pain. "Maybe it's just—God—maybe it's connected to Jim in some other way." Sam finished holding his head in his hands.

"Sammy what's wrong?" I asked.

"Ahh, my head!" Sam was doubled over in pain, I ran over to him he looked up at me but was not seeing me. His eyes looked vacant. I grabbed hold of him so he wouldn't fall over. Suddenly my head was pounding and I was seeing what Sam was seeing. I only caught the tail end of it where the guy got his head chopped off by the window. When we came back to reality we were both on the floor with Dean staring at us like worried parent.

"What the fuck just happened?" Dean asked.

"I learned to never touch Sam while he is having a vision. That's what." I scoffed. My head felt like there was an army of jackhammers working in my skull.

"Something is going to kill Roger Miller!" Sam stated. We got in the car and raced over to Roger's place once Sam had gotten the address.

"You ok?" Dean asked. "Because if you're going to hurl I'll pull the car over. 'Cause the upholstery..."

"I'm fine. Just drive." Sam responded. "Dean, I'm scared. These nightmares weren't enough, now I'm seeing things when I'm awake? And these visions or whatever, they are getting more intense and painful."

"Yea and the fact that I get pulled into his visions if I touch him. I can attest to how bad they hurt." I added.

"Come on guy's you'll be alright. You'll be fine." Dean reassured more for his own piece of mind than for ours.

"What is it about the Millers?" Sam asked. "Why am I connected to them?"

"Why are you watching them die?" I added.

We finally made it to Roger's apartment building. We arrived to find him walking up the street with his groceries, we tried to warn him, but he wouldn't listen. He just ran inside his building. We tried to find another way in.

"Look a fire escape." I pointed. We pulled down the latter and started running up the stairs. We had one more level to go when we heard a sickening thud. We finished walking up the stairs to find Roger's apartment to find his head in the planter box. Dean handed Sam a cloth.

"Here start wiping down your fingerprints. We don't want the cops to know we were here." Dean stated. "Kat you go down first we will follow you and wipe down the railing."

We walked back down the stairs and Sam was talking about how he had seen a dark shape stalking Roger.

"What if it's connected to the family?" I asked.

"Yea maybe Jim and Roger did something curse worthy and now it's out for revenge." Dean stated.

"Do you think that Max kid is in danger?" I asked

"We will find out before he is." Dean replied.

"I know what I have in common with this family." Sam laughed.

"And what's that?" I asked.

"Both our families are cursed." Sam said,

"Our families not cursed. We've just had our dark spots." Dean replied.

"Dean, our dark spots are pretty dark." I scoffed.

"Your...dark." Dean shot back.

"Dean that made no sense." I stated.

"Well you make no sense." Dean said.

"OK whatever." I sighed.

The next day we went back to the Miller's house to talk to them about Roger. But since the boys were pretending to be priests I couldn't come so I waited outside. They weren't in there more than five minutes before they came back out.

"So that was quick." I stated.

"We need to go check out their old house. Jim and Roger used to be neighbors." Dean replied.

We went back to the motel so Sam and Dean could change out of their priest outfits and into normal clothes. After they were done we headed across town to were Max lived as a kid. There wasn't really anyone around except this man who was cleaning his yard so we went to go talk to him.

"Have you lived in the neighborhood very long?" I asked

"Almost 20 years now. It's nice and quiet. Why, you looking to buy?" The man responded.

"No, actually we were wondering if you might recall a family that used to live right across the street, I believe." Sam stated.

"Yea, the Millers. They had a little boy named Max." Dean added and the man's demeanor changed, he looked sad.

"Yea, I remember them. The brother had the place next door." He replied. "So, uh, what's this about? That poor kid ok?"

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Well in my life I've never seen a child treated like that. I mean I'd hear Mr. Miller yelling and throwing things clear across the street. He was a mean drunk. He used to beat the tar out of Max—bruises broke his arm two times that I know of." He stated.

"And this was going on regularly?" Sam asked.

"Practically every day." He remarked. "In fact, that thug brother of his was just as likely to take a swing at the boy, but the worst part was the stepmother. She'd just stand there, checked out, never lifted a finger to protect him. I must have called the police seven or eight times. Never did any good."

"You said 'stepmother'?" Dean said

"I think his real mother died in some kind of accident- car accident, I think." He explained then turned his attention to Sam. "Are you ok there?"

"Yea I'm fine." Sam grunted. I went to go help Sam to the car when Dean stopped me and gave me the 'remember what happened last time' look.

"Thanks for your time." Dean stated and then went to help Sam to the car.

"Oh my God! It's Max he's the one killing everybody! He's gonna kill his stepmother if we don't stop him." Sam exclaimed once he came out of his vision.

"How's he doing it?" Dean asked

"I don't know looked like telekinesis." Sam replied.

"So this whole time you've been connecting to Max." I stated.

"Yea but what I don't get is why?" Sam asked. "I guess because we are so a like?"

"Sam you are nothing like Max." I stated. "Max is evil and you are not, Max is using his powers to kill people while you are using them to save people. How are you alike?"

"Well we both have physic abilities." Sam stated

"Well I have physic abilities to but I'm nothing like Max. You are more like me then like Max." I stated.

We rushed over to the Miller house and when we finally got there Sam and Dean got into a fight over whether or not we were going to kill Max. I hate to say it but I was torn. Dean had a good point but so did Sam. I finally couldn't take it anymore.

"How about we compromise?" I asked. "Sam we will try to talk him down but if we can't then we end him. Ok?"

"Fine." Sam and Dean relented.

"Now that we have that settled can we please go save this woman's life!" I called already out of the car. We all rushed to the house and Dean broke down the door and we all ran in. Max and his stepmom looked at us like we were aliens but I was hidden behind Sam so they couldn't see me.

"Fathers?" Mrs. Miller asked

"What are you doing here?" Max asked and I started to feel sick. He defiantly was the evil presence I felt the other night.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt." Dean started.

"Max could we, uh, talk to you outside for just a second?" Sam asked.

"About what?" Max asked.

"It's private." Sam responded. "I wouldn't want to bother your mother with it. We won't be long at all, though. I promise."

"Ok." Max said. We turned to leave and I was Dean's gun reflected in the mirror and I knew Max did too. The door slammed shut as did all to the blinds.

"You're not priests!" Max shouted. "Plus who is the girl why would priests have a girl with them?"

"I'm a nun?" I sort of asked

"Yea right priests don't carry guns!" Max shouted and all I could think of was Pastor Jim who had a whole arsenal of weapons. Dean grabbed out his gun only to have it pulled out of his hands by Max. Great now the psychotic killer had a gun and physic powers to boot.

"Max what's happening?" Mrs. Miller asked.

"Shut up!" Max yelled.

"What are you doing?" She asked again and was thrown back into the table in the kitchen.

"I said shut up!" Max screamed. "Who are you?"

"Max calm down." I said. "We just want to talk."

"Yea, that's why you brought this!" Max said waving the gun around.

"That was a mistake, alright." Sam stated. "So was lying about who we were, but no more lying ok? Just please, just here me...us out."

"About what?" Max asked.

"I saw you do it." Sam stated. "I saw you kill your dad and uncle before it happened."

"What?" Max questioned.

"I'm having visions, Max, about you." Sam replied.

"You're crazy." Max stated.

"So you weren't going to launch a knife at your stepmom right here?" Sam asked pointing to his eye.

"Is it that hard to believe Max look what you can do!" I stated.

"Max, I was drawn here, alright? I think I'm here to help you." Sam said.

"No one can help me!" Max cried.

"Let us try. We'll just talk me, my sister, and you." Sam said.

"What does she have to do with it?" Mad demanded ignoring Dean.

"I have feelings and well... they don't know it but I can communicate with people telepathically." I responded.

"We'll get Dean and your stepmom out of here." Sam continued

"No I'm not going anywhere Sam." Dean stated. The house started to shake.

"Nobody leaves this house!" Max yelled.

"And nobody has to alright? They'll just go upstairs." I responded.

"Sam, Kat I'm not leaving you alone with him." Dean stated.

"Yes you are Dean." Sam and I said.

"Look Max you're in charge here and we all know that." I stated. "No one is gonna do anything that you don't want to do, but my brother it talking like five minutes."

"Five minutes." Max stated. Dean went over and helped Mrs. Miller up and they walked upstairs while we went to sit in the living room.

"Look we can't begin to understand what you went through. But Max this has to stop." Sam said

"It will after my stepmother." Max retorted.

"No Max you need to let her go." I stated.

"Why?" He asked

"Did she beat you?" Sam asked

"No but she never tried to save me. She's a part of it too." Max explained.

"Look, what they did to you, what they all did to you growing up, they deserve to be punished, but..." Sam started.

"Growing up? Try last week." Max said as he pulled up his shirt to reveal a huge bruise on his chest. "My Dad still hit me, just in places people wouldn't see. Old habits die hard I guess."

"I'm so sorry Max." I replied

"When I first found out I could move things, it was a gift. My whole life I was helpless. But now I had this. So last week, Dad gets drunk. First time in a long time and he beats me to hell, first time in a long time. And then I knew what I had to do." Max explained.

"Why didn't you just leave?" Sam asked.

"It wasn't about getting away. Just know that they'd still be out there...it was about not being afraid. When my dad used to look at me, there was hate in his eyes. Do you know what that feel like?" Max continued.

"Actually Max I do." I stated. I knew exactly what it felt like because my father looked at me with hate, love, but mostly hate.

"He blamed me for everything. For his job, for his life, for my Mom's death." Max stated.

"Why would he blame you for your Mom's death?" Sam asked.

"Because she died in my nursery while I was asleep in my crib, as if that makes it my fault." Max replied. Sam and I just stared at each other. Maybe we were more alike that I thought.

"She died in your nursery?" Sam and I both asked.

"Yea, there was a fire, and he'd get drunk and babble on like she died in some insane way. He said that she burned up, pinned to the ceiling." Max spat. Sam and I couldn't help but stare at one another, Max's mom died the exact same way our mom did.

"Listen to me, Max. What your Dad said about what happened to your mom its real." Sam stated.

"What?" Max asked.

"It happened to our Mom, too, exactly the same way, our nursery, our cribs. Our father saw her on the ceiling." I explained.

"Your Dad must have been as drunk as mine." Max stated.

"No, it's the same thing Max. The same thing killed our mothers. This must be why I've been having visions during the day, why they are getting more intense... because you and I must be connected somehow. Your abilities started about six, seven months ago, right? Out of the blue?" Sam said.

"How did you know that?" Max asked.

"Because that's when ours or at least mine started." Sam replied. Then he started on this ling rant about how finding Max must mean something or whatever. All I know is that Max was starting to get antsy he got up and started walking to the stairs. Sam and I tried to talk Max out of killing his stepmom but it was no use his mind was made up. We were thrown into the closet and the big cabinet was pushed in front of the door. Sam seemed to be having a vision and I was having one of my feelings.

"Max is gonna kill Dean!" We yelled in unison. Suddenly the doors flew open. We ran upstairs to find Max pointing the gun at Dean.

"NO! No Max please don't!" I cried.

"Max, we can help you, all right." Sam stated. "But this what your doing is not the solution. It's not going to fix anything." Max just looked at Sam without saying anything for a while.

"Your right." Max cried. He turned the gun on himself and killed himself.

The police were called and they questioned Mrs. Miller about what happened. She gave them the story we agreed on. Sam, Dean, and I were family friends that came when she called us about Max because she was scared. The officer told us that we were free to go and we did just that. Hunter's don't have a very good relationship with the cops.

"If I had just said something else, gotten through to him somehow." Sam started.

"Don't do that." Dean said.

"Do what?" Sam asked

"Torture yourself. It wouldn't have mattered what you said, Max was too far gone." Dean replied.

"When I think about how he looked at me, right before... I should have done something." Sam repeated.

"Come on man, you risked your life. I mean, yea, maybe if we had gotten there 20 years earlier." Dean stated. "Kat your being awfully quiet."

"I just have to say one thing. We were lucky we had Dad." I stated.

"Kat's right we are lucky we had Dad." Sam agreed.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that." Dean smirked.

"Well it could have gone a whole nother way after Mom, for all of us but especially for me. A little more tequila, a little less demon hunting, and then we would have had Max's child hood. All things considered I think we turned out ok, thanks to him." I remarked smiling at my brothers.

"Yea what was the deal with you understanding what it feels like to be looked at with hate?" Sam asked.

"Seriously?" I asked. "You have never seen how Dad looks at me sometimes? He thinks I'm the spitting image of her so why wouldn't he look at me with hate sometimes?"

"Oh, wow I never thought of that." Sam remarked. We drove back to the motel and started packing up.

"Dean, I've been thinking." Sam said walking into the room.

"Well that's never a good thing." Dean teased.

"I'm serious. I've been thinking, why would that demon or whatever it is, why would it kill mom and Jessica and Max's mother, you know? What does it want?" Sam asked.

"Sam we have no idea." I replied.

"Do you think maybe it was after us, after Kat, Max, and me?" Sam asked.

"Wow that is not a comforting though." I remarked. "A demon wants us."

"Why would you think that?" Dean asked.

"I mean, telekinesis, premonitions, or telepathic communication, we all had abilities. Maybe it was after us for some reason." Sam stated.

"Sam if it were after you, it would have just taken you, ok?" Dean asked. "This is not your fault. It's not about you."

"Then what is it about?" I asked.

"It's about that damn thing that did this to our family, the thing that we are going to find, the thing that we are gonna kill, that's all." Dean said.

"Actually...there's, uh, more." I stated.

"Oh geez what?" Dean sighed.

"When we were locked in that closet with the big cabinet against the door... we moved it." I replied.

"You two have more upper body strength than I give you credit for." Dean chucked

"No, Dean what Kat is saying is that we moved it... like Max." Sam stated.

"Oh... right." Dean said. He leaned over the sink and grabbed a spoon. "Bend this." Dean stated holding up the spoon.

"We can't turn it on and off Dean!" I scoffed.

"Well then how did you do it?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. I can't control it. We both had premonitions about Max killing you and we just moved it." Sam retorted.

"It came out like a freak adrenaline thing." I added. Dean looked really freaked.

"Well I'm sure it won't happen again." Dean stated as he finished packing.

"Maybe. Aren't you worried, man?" Sam asked. "Aren't you worried that we could turn into Max or something."

"Well I know Kat won't and I'm damn sure that you won't either so no. No way am I worried about that." Dean responded. "You wanna know why?"

"Yea, why?" Sam asked, I smiled knowing what Dean was getting at.

"We have one advantage over Max." I stated.

"Dad? Because Dad's not here Kat." Sam scoffed.

"No." Dean replied. "Me" he smiled. "As long as I'm around nothing bad's gonna happen to you, either of you. Now then, I know what we need to do about your premonitions. I know where we need to go."

"Where?" Sam and I asked.

"Vegas!" Dean said seriously then a huge smile lit up his face.

Sam and I scoffed and walked to the car followed by Dean. We were off to find another adventure in another city and save some more lives.

**Please review I want to know what you think. I will be writing an Original story soon so please be patient with me if I don't update as often.**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is my Original chapter so I hope you like it. I would really like your feedback on this chapter. How you respond will determine whether or not I start writing more originals. I hope this is along the lines of what you wanted, dzygmunt9. Surprisingly it didn't take me nearly as long to write as I thought it would. Hope you enjoy!**

We had been sitting around for about a week now. We were having the damndest time finding a new hunt. Everything anyone came up with got shot down for one reason or another. Finally Dean thought he found something. He red us the obit and it sounded promising.

"So where's this at?" I asked.

"Um... you're not going to like it but it's in St Louis." Dean replied.

"Dean we can't go back to St. Louis." Sam scoffed.

"Dean we can never go back to St. Louis. They think you are Dead! That is like the best thing a hunter could ask for." I stated. "Why would you want to risk blowing that cover?"

"Excuse me your not one to talk!" Dean shouted. "How many times have I had so save your ass from the Law?"

"Well it's not my fault the law really don't like me. You know that half the stuff I've gotten caught for is shit that you pulled and I just took the heat for!" I shouted back. Sam looked entirely confused.

"Kat how many times have you been arrested?" Sam asked.

"Enough times to know jail really isn't fun." I scoffed.

"Yea well why don't you tell him about the last time you're sorry ass got arrested." Dean spat.

"You know what Dean I am sick of your shit!" I yelled and stormed out of the room. I really needed to cool down. If Dean knew what had happened that last time he wouldn't have opened his big mouth. The last time I was arrested was bogus. Sam came out a few minutes later to try and get me to tell him what had happened and to come back inside.

"Kat come on back inside, it is freezing out here." Sam stated.

"Well I'd rather freeze than deal with fuckhead in there." I scoffed. "He is just such an ass some times. I mean he doesn't even know what he is talking about with the last time I got arrested."

"Well why don't you tell me what happened so I can go yell at him about how stupid he is." Sam replied making me smile a little.

"Fine." I sighed. "So the last time I got arrested was a year after you left. I was so messed up over what had happened that I was pretty reckless in the bars. I would intentionally start fights and shit. Well this one night things got way out of hand." I stopped and looked at Sam hoping he would just let me leave it there.

"So what happened?" Sam prodded.

"Well Dean and I had just finished up a hunt and Dean wanted to get a drink and try to find a chick to hook up with. We drove to this bar that looked pretty lively. I got a beer and a shot of whisky then headed over to the pool tables. There were these guys that looked easy to hustle so I did. We played three rounds and by the end they lost $200 each. They were both really angry of course and they tried to get all high and mighty on me. They accused me of hustling them and what not. All of which I of course denied. I tried to find Dean, to call him over but he was far too busy with a girl to notice the trouble I was in." I stopped to catch my breath. "Hell I didn't realize how much trouble I was in until I was pinned to the wall with one of the guys hands around my throat. Things started to go fussy and he released his grip pulling me out side with him. Luckily it was really cold outside and that shocked me back to reality. He threw me into the wall knocking the wind out of me but giving me enough time to grab my knife. He lunged at me and I cut him with my knife. The cops showed up just as I started to walk away. The man told them that I had attacked him and that I pulled a knife on him and slashed him across his face when he wouldn't give me all his money. And I got arrested because I guess the guy was some sort of big shot in the town. The cops of course added insult to injury. They told me to get down on the ground which I did, even though my every instinct was to run as fast as I could. I didn't resist arrest but they still beat the crap out of me. Like I said the guy who attacked me was a big shot and had them not only charge me with assault but also with resisting arrest."

"And Dean didn't see any of this?" Sam questioned.

"Nope. He didn't even know I had left the bar until I called him from jail." I responded. "By the time I was able to call Dean they knew who I was and how old I was so they added underage drinking to the list of charges. Thankfully the lady who was my lawyer saw the burses forming around my neck and believed my story. She had me checked out by a doctor who confirmed that I had been strangled. She also went to the bar and found out that the whole place was wired with surveillance which caught the guy attacking me so I had the proof that I was only acting in self defense. In the end I was only charged with resisting arrest and underage drinking and was sentenced to time served in prison."

"So why the hell is Dean so mad about that arrest. It's not nearly as bad as some of your other ones. I mean hell you spent like a moth in juvy when you were 13 for shoplifting and underage drinking." Sam replied.

"Yea I know but he is stuck on it because I prevented his hook up and because we were already on the cop's radar from the case we had been working. He probably also wasn't too happy with the resisting arrest charge." I replied. "But no matter how many times I tell him that I didn't resist arrest he won't believe me."

"Well I'll talk to him." Sam stated. He got up and walked back to the motel room to talk with Dean but I just stayed outside. I wasn't ready to go back in there and deal with the wrath of Dean. About an hour later Dean came outside.

"Hey Kat." Dean called. I looked over to him to acknowledge his presence but did not say anything in return. "Look I'm sorry about what I said. I shouldn't have brought up your last arrest. I'm sure it brought up some bad memories."

"Yea you would be right about that." I scoffed. "Look Dean it's fine we were fighting and you weren't thinking about what you said."

"No I defiantly wasn't thinking what I was saying." Dean replied. "I talked to Sam and he told me that you think that I don't believe you when you say that you didn't resist arrest."

"Well you don't seem to." I spat.

"Well I didn't at first but then I started thinking about the fact that you are not stupid. You know that the cops were too close to run so why would you. The answer is you wouldn't." Dean replied calmly.

"Well I'm glad to hear that." I replied slightly calmer. "In regards to the case you found we will let Bobby know and he can send someone else to check it out." I called Bobby to let him know, he said he would get someone on it. He also gave us a lead on a case, said it looked like there might be a werewolf problem in Janesville, Wisconsin.

"So Bobby's got a case for us. A werewolf in Wisconsin." I stated.

"Good at least it's something we know how to put down." Dean sighed.

"Look Dean it's just not safe to go back to St. Louis." I replied.

"I know, I know." Dean scoffed

We hit the road heading for Wisconsin. We made it there in no time at all, I mean it only took us at most like 4 ½ hours. We found a cheap motel to crash at as usual. The lunar cycle left us less than a week to find and kill the werewolf.

"So where does this thing like to hunt?" Sam asked.

"Well Bobby said that the murders were all located around the marina." I responded.

"So let's hit up the marina then." Dean stated.

We waited until dark and then we went to the marina. We all had our guns loaded with silver bullets and we split up. This case was so much better than the cases we have been working lately because with this case we knew exactly what we were hunting from the get go. We search for hours and found nothing.

"Dean I've checked my area five times now and have come up with nothing." I told Dean over the phone.

"Yea I know it's the same for Sam and I. I guess we should just call it good for now. We can go back to the car and watch to see if anything happens." Dean responded.  
"It just might not come out tonight." I replied. "Well, see you back at the car in five."

We all got back to the car and waited. Just as we were about to call it a night we saw movement off in the distance. We were all prepared to kill a monster but it just turned out to be a jogger. As the person approached these two cops came out of nowhere. We were a little freaked considering we had been walking around with guns just a couple of hours earlier.

"So obviously the police are taking these murders seriously." Sam stated.

"Yea I guess so, which is kind of funny considering that they just say that they were animal attacks." I remarked.

The sun started coming up so we decided to head back to the motel to get some sleep. I was so exhausted that I was out the moment my head hit the pillow. When I woke up my brothers were gone and it was late afternoon. I got up and found a note that saying that Sam and Dean had gone to go find out more about the victims and the case in general. I was starving so I walked to the diner two blocks down. There was hardly anyone there considering how late it was, I mean it was after 1:00 in the afternoon. I sat at one of the booths looking over the menu. I was having a hard time deciding on what I wanted. I finally decided on the double cheese burger with a coffee milkshake. There was this guy sitting at the counter that was staring at me and giving me the creeps.

"Hey Dean just wanted to let you know I'm at the diner down the street from the motel so don't freak out if I'm not there when you get back." I said in my message. They must have been somewhere they didn't get good reception or in the middle of talking to people because otherwise Dean would have answered the phone. I ate my meal in silence, enjoying the brief moment I had to myself. When I was done I went back to the room and waited until Sam and Dean came back.

"So did you find out anything interesting?" I asked as they walked through the door.

"Not really." Dean stated. "All the usual werewolf stuff, heart missing. You know."

"Well there is the fact that the coroner says that all the victims were killed around 3 or 4 in the morning." Sam stated.

"You mean they were all killed just before sunrise and not in the middle of the night?" I asked.

"Yea right around the time we saw the jogger and the cops." Dean stated. "Oh and by the way the jogger is dead."

"What!" I exclaimed. "Does that mean that one or both of the cops are werewolves? Or that the jogger ran into the werewolf shortly after the encounter with the police?"

"We're not sure." Sam replied.

"Looks like we are staking out the marina tonight." Dean stated

"Oh yay" I sighed. We drove back to the marina that night around midnight so that we wouldn't be as tired by the time the killings had happened. We waited and waited, but no one showed up. It was around the time the killings had happened and there was not a soul in sight. I finally got tired of waiting.

"So I volunteer myself as bait." I stated.

"No you will not be bait for a werewolf!" Dean shot back.

"Well I don't really see another option since there is no one out here and we can't afford to wait any longer because the lunar cycle is almost over." I responded. "Plus I'll have a gun and I'll also have you too for back up."

"I really don't like this idea." Sam started "Nut it seems to be the only plan we've got to try and get this thing."

It was agreed that I would be bait. I tucked my gun in the back of my pants, under my shirt and got out of the car walking over to the water. I walked around for a little bit but then found a bench to sit on and look out at the water. About five minutes after I sat down I heard movement behind me. I pretended I hadn't heard it. I played cool until I heard distinct footsteps coming up behind me. I slowly reached for my gun, trying not to make any sudden movements but before I could grab it I was knocked forwards off the bench. I scrambled too my feet holding my gun firmly in my hands I started to look around. I was just able to motion to Dean that it was here before I was pinned to the ground. Dean ran over and kicked the werewolf off me and Sam but two bullets in his heart to make sure it was dead.

"Wow nice timing." I scoffed. "What happened to watching me?"

"We were!" Sam defended.

"Yea we were watching you." Dean retorted.

"Then why the hell did I have to signal to you to tell you I needed help?" I shot back. "Did you not see it walking up behind me? Because I could defiantly hear it."

"We sort of got in a little bit of an argument over music." Sam admitted.

"So I almost got my heart ripped out of my chest while you two jackasses were fighting about music?!" I nearly screamed.

"Yea... sorry." Dean stated looking at the ground.

"God I hate you two sometimes. Can we just go back to the room, I need a shower and sleep after almost being killed." I demanded.

We drove back to the motel once again. Once we got in the room I grabbed my PJ's and headed for the shower. I took a long relaxing shower then headed straight to bed. I slept like a rock and when I woke up the next morning I felt completely rested and ready to take on the world, or at least our next hunt.

**Please please review. I want to know what you think. I'm not sure how good this chapter is, I have a habit of judging myself really harshly so I would love to know what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**So again with the disclaimer I only own Kat. I am not Kripke so I do not own Supernatural. Well there are only a few more stories left for season 1 which surprises me. I thought it was going to take so much longer to finish the season, but that is a good thing because I have some really good ideas for later. I also want to give a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed my story. It makes me so happy to know that you like my story. All right back to the story. Hope you enjoy!**

We were headed to Chicago, Illinois after reading the obits of two people who were attack by what seemed like a wild animal in their locked, alarm protected homes. What was so interesting was that there were no signs of a break in, the alarms never went off. We were pretending to be people from the alarm company, Dean and Sam were technicians and I was supposed to be some legal person, though I really would have rather have switched places with Sam. I really wasn't the lawyer type, that was Sam's deal, but I just had to play the part. Sam had demanded that he and Dean get these ridiculous outfits so that they looked more the part.

"That's the place." I said pointing to an apartment building. Dean parked the car and we got out.

"You know Dad, Kat, and I did just fine without these stupid costumes." Dean stated. "I feel like a high school drama dork."

"Sam what was that play we were in?" I asked. For the life of me I couldn't remember what it was called.

"Wasn't it something like 'Our town' or whatever." Dean responded. "Yea you two were good. It was cute."

"Thanks?" I said questioningly I really couldn't tell if he was joking or being serious.

"Look you wanna pull this off or not?" Sam asked.

"I'm just saying these outfits cost hard earned money." Dean stated

"Whose?" Sam scoffed.

"Ours! What do you think credit-card fraud is easy?" I joked.

I talked to landlady and she more than willingly let us in. She really was not happy with the alarm company because boy I got an earful. She said, and I quote "your alarm is about as useful as boobs on a man". She said that the only reason she was letting us in was because the cops were done with the apartment. She also told us that there was no sign of struggle and that Meredith was in pieces all over the room. She eventually left us alone and while Sam and Dean were looking all over the apartment I couldn't help but stare at the blood on the rug.

"So you talked to the cops?" Sam asked.

"Yea I spoke to Amy, the charming and perky officer of the law." Dean replied.

"What did you find out?" I asked momentarily looking up from the bloody rug.

"We she's a Sagittarius and she loves tequila. I mean... whew. Oh and she's got this cute little tattoo..." Dean started.

"God Dean!" I interrupted.

"Oh yea well she didn't tell me anything we didn't all ready know." Dean stated. "Except for one thing they are keeping out of the papers. Both victims were missing their hearts. Kat, with the way you're staring I'd think it was the first time you'd ever seen blood."

"Dean hand me some masking tape." I demanded.

"Fine little Ms. Bossy." Dean scoffed. He handed me some tape and I knelt down on the ground, which was harder than I expected since I was wearing a skirt instead of jeans. I connected all the blood dots to make a pattern. It was a small circle with two curved arms coming out on either side.

"Damn Kat your good." Sam said extending me a hand to help me up. I graciously took it.

"Have either of you seen that symbol before?" I asked.

"No." They both replied. I took out my phone and snapped a photo of the symbol, and then we left, headed straight for the nearest bar. Dean went off to go hit on the bartender, Sam went I don't know where, and after getting a beer I headed for the pool tables.

"Hey can I play?" I asked. None of the guys looked like I could hustle them so I just settled for playing.

"Have you ever played before?" One of the guys asked somewhat condescendingly. At first I was a little offended but then I saw just how cute he was. I mean damn he was attractive.

"Yea I've played." I smirked.

"Fine. Let's see just how good you are." The guy shot back. "You can break."

"If you insist but do realize this pretty much spells your doom." I laughed. He racked the balls I grabbed a cue and broke. I wasn't hustling anyone so I could play my best. On my first shot I sunk the 9 and 12.

"Looks like your solids." I stated as I planned my next shot. On my second shot I got the 10 ball in and on the third I sunk the 11. I was really considering not letting my opponent even have a shot until my focus was broken and I missed.

"Shit!" I exclaimed.

"Damn you are good, but I'm better." He smiled. He quickly sunk five of his balls before missing.

"Well, well you are pretty good yourself but you will not win this game." I said playfully. He was one of the best pool players I had seen other than Dean. I sunk my last few balls before calling the 8 ball.

"8 ball right corner pocket." I stated then took the shot of course making it. "Looks like you aren't better than a girl."

"Well I must admit this is the first time I've been beaten by a girl." He responded. "Name's Colter."

"As in the gun? That's a pretty sweet name." I stated "I'm Kat. So that was a good game. Where did you learn to play?"

"My dad taught me. How bout you? Who taught you?" Colter asked.

"My brother over there." I said pointing to Dean and that was when I saw Sam had come back. I was having a nice conversation and I really didn't want to talk about the case so I just ignored Dean's waves for me to come over.

"Looks like your brother wants to speak to you." Colter stated.

"Well I don't want to speak with him. Would you excuse me while I tell my annoyingly overprotective brother to fuck off." I replied and then walked over to Dean. "Leave me alone! I'm having a nice chat that's it ok! You and Sam talk about the case and fill me in later. I need some me time ok!" And then I walked back to Colter.

"So do you live around here?" Colter asked.

"No just passing through town. My brothers and I we move around a lot." I replied. "How about you? You from around here?"

"No, it's the same deal for me. I'm always on the move." Colter said. I was getting a strange vibe from him. I had never met another hunter other than the ones I've know since I was a child, but I was getting, I don't know, a hunter vibe from him. I took a shot in the dark.

"Have you ever been hunting?" I asked. I don't know what I was expecting I mean if I was asked that I would probably say no.

"Um... no I'm against shooting Bambi." Colter replied. But the way he paused like he was looking for the right answer made me wonder.

"Well here's my number if you ever wanna give me a call and talk or whatever." I said scribbling on a piece of paper and handed it to him. "Well I should get going my brothers are probably going to kill me for telling them off. It was nice talking to you Colter..." I started and paused hoping he would fill in the last name for me so I could check with Bobby and Caleb to see if they know him.

"Murphy" Colter said. "My name is Colter Murphy."

"Kat Winchester." I smiled. "Well I should go." I walked over to my brothers and boy was Dean mad.

"Kat what the fuck was that!" Dean demanded.

"I'm sorry I was having a nice time talking with Colter over there and I didn't want my overprotective brother ruining it." I replied. "Where's Sam?"

"I don't know he just walked off and then you showed up." Dean stated. I looked up and saw Sam talking to someone. He shifted slightly and my jaw dropped it was Meg. I shot up and practically ran to Sam.

"Meg?!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, hi Kat." Meg replied glumly. Dean was just standing there awkwardly.

"Meg this is Dean." Sam introduced. I just kept stating at her. I didn't like here before and I really didn't like her now.

"This is Dean?" Meg questioned. Dean smiled obviously happy she knew who he was. "Nice the way you treat your brother like luggage."

"Sorry?" Dean asked.

"Why don't you let him do what he wants to do? Stop dragging him over God's green earth." She ranted.

"Meg it's alright." Sam stated

"Ok awkward." I sighed "Dean lets go get a drink." I may have left but I never took my eyes off her. Apparently Dean was trying to get my attention but I didn't notice until he hit me on the shoulder.

"What?" I snapped.

"Wow ok sorry don't kill me." Dean replied with his hands up.

"Watch her." I demanded. "I need to go make a call." I walked outside the bar and called Bobby. It rang a few times before he answered.

"Hello." Bobby said groggily

"I'm sorry Bobby did I wake you?" I asked

"No... maybe a little." He replied.

"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have called this late." I said noticing it was almost midnight.

"No its ok darlin'. Whats up?" Bobby asked.

"Well I was just calling to know if you've heard of a guy named Colter Murphy." I stated quickly I felt really stupid for asking.

"Um not that I can think of, but I'll call around if you want. Have you tried Caleb?" Bobby responded.

"No Caleb was going to be my next call but I guess I should probably wait until morning so I don't wake him up as well. And if you would call around I would be more than grateful." I stated.

"Yea I defiantly call tomorrow. He is not a fun person to talk to when you wake him up. I know because I've done just that." Bobby laughed. "I'll call around tomorrow and get back to you with what I find out. Can you give me the name again?"

"His name is Colter Murphy." I stated. "Thanks Bobby you are such an awesome person. Love ya and hope you sleep well." I hung up just as Sam and Dean were walking out of the bar in a heated conversation.

"Sam I told you I didn't like her when we first met her." I stated as we walked back to the car.

"I know meeting up with her again is weird." Sam replied "I think there is something strange going on here. I mean maybe even a lead."

"Why do say that?" Dean asked.

"Because we met her literally on the side of the road, weeks ago." I replied "and I swear that she appeared out of nowhere."

"And now I run into her at some random bar in Chicago... the same bar where a waitress was killed by something supernatural. You don't think that's weird?" Sam asked.

"Well it happens." Dean responded.

"Sure it happens but not to us." I scoffed.

"Look we could be wrong. All I'm saying is that there is something about this girl that I can't quite put my finger on." Sam explained.

"But I bet you'd like to." Dean smirked. "Maybe she's not a suspect. Maybe you got a thing for her, huh? Maybe you're thinking a little too much with your upstairs brain, huh?"

"Dean get your mind out of the bedroom!" I scoffed I was so not sharing a bed with him to night; I would sleep on the couch if I had to.

"Just do me a favor and check and see if there is a Meg Masters from Andover, Massachusetts, and check if you can find anything on that symbol." Sam stated.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"I'm gonna watch Meg." Sam sighed.

"Yea you are." Dean laughed.

"I just want to see what's what." Sam replied. God I was never going to hear the end of this tonight!

"All right, you little pervert." Dean smirked.

After that we went your separate ways. Dean and I went back to the motel and Sam took the car to watch Meg. When we got back to the room I went straight for my computer, there was no way I was letting Dean anywhere near my computer ever again.

"You take Meg and I'll take the symbol." I stated knowing that was how it was going to be anyways.

"Sound like a plan." Dean replied snatching up Sam's computer.

"And Dean, actually do the research instead of surfing porn." I scoffed.

"I would never." Dean said sounding offended.

"Yea, yea whatever you say." I said rolling my eyes. After a few minutes Dean was on the phone with Sam to tell him that Meg checked out. He then started to tell Sam to go knock on her door instead of being a creep and lurking outside her apartment. Just then I finally found something on the symbol, thanks to Caleb, so I grabbed the phone from Sam.

"Hey Sammy I'm putting you on speaker. So I found out what that symbol is for and let's just say that whoever we are dealing with knows their shit." I said.

"OK so what is it?" Sam asked.

"It's Zoroastrian. Very, very old school, I'm talking 2,000 years before Christ. It's the sigil for a Daeva."

"What's a Daeva?" Sam and Dean asked.

"Well it translates to 'demon of darkness', Zoroastrian demons, and they are savage, animalistic, nasty attitudes. Pretty much they are like demonic pit bulls?" I replied.

"How did you find that out? I scoured the web for any info on that symbol." Sam stated.

"Sometimes Sammy you have to go old school to get the info. I just called Caleb and he checked his books and found it." I stated. "but the thing is that these Daeva's have to be summoned."

"So some ones controlling it?" Sam stated.

"Yup that is exactly what I'm saying." I remarked. "And from what Caleb told me it is very risky business because they have a habit of biting the hand that feeds them."

"What do they look like?" Dean asked.

"Well that's where things get sticky. Nobody knows since they haven't been seen an a couple of millennia." I replied.

"You were right. Summoning a demon that ancient, somebody really knows their stuff." Dean said. "I think we've got a major player in town. Now why don't you go give that girl a private strip-o-gram?"

"Bite me." Sam scoffed.

"Bite her." Dean retorted. "Don't leave teeth marks though... he hung up on me"

"I wonder why?" I mocked.

"Oh shut up." Dean retorted. We watched TV for a while and then we went to bed. Sam was obviously not coming home tonight. I mean there wasn't much night left by the time we split up. Sam burst through the door clearly distraught.

"Dude Ive got to talk to you." Sam and Dean said in unison.

"Meg is the one summoning the Daeva." Sam stated. "She was using this black alter to control the thing."

"So Sammy's got a thing for the bad girl?" I mocked since Sam was clearly interested in her.

"Kat shut up!" Sam retorted.

"What I'm just making an observation." I smirked.

"Also she was talking into this bowl, you know the way witches used to scry into crystal balls or animal entrails. She was communicating with someone."

"With who? The Deava?" Dean asked.

"No Kat said those things were savages. This was someone different. Someone who was giving her orders, someone who's coming to that warehouse." Sam replied.

"Holy crap!" I exclaimed looking over at the papers.

"What?" Sam asked.

"What Dean was going to tell you." I responded.

"Yea, I pulled a favor with my...friend Amy at the police department. Complete records of the two victims." Dean stated.

"We missed something the first time." I added.

"What?" Sam asked again.

"The first victim, the old man, spent his whole life in Chicago but he wasn't born here." Dean started.

"Sam, he was born in Lawrence, Kansas!" I exclaimed. "And so was the girl. She was adopted, probably never even knew she was from Lawrence!"

"Holy crap." Sam stated.

"I know right!" I replied. "That's where the demon killed Mom, that's where it all started!"

"So you think Meg is tied up with the demon?" Sam asked.

"I think it's a definite possibility." Dean stated.

"But what's the significance of Lawrence? And how do these Daeva things fit in?" Sam asked.

"I don't know but I say we trash the alter, grab Meg, and have our selves a friendly interrogation." I said a little too enthusiastically for my own liking.

"No, we can't we shouldn't tip her off." Sam stated. "We've got to stake out that warehouse. We've gotta see who or what is showing up to meet her."

"Kat as much as I like your idea, Sam has a point." Dean stated.

"Well I don't think we should do this alone." I responded pulling out my cell phone. "I'm going to call Dad." It rang and rang until I finally got the answering machiene. "Hi Dad, it's Kat, we think we got a serious lead on the thing that killed Mom. So, uh, this warehouse its 1435 west Erie. Dad, if you get this, get to Chicago as soon as you can."

"Voice mail?" Sam asked.

"Yup like always." I sighed as Sam through the duffle on the bed.

"Geez, what did you get?" I asked.

"I ransacked the trunk. Holy water, every weapon I could think of, exorcism rituals from about half-dozed religions. I'm not sure what to expect, so I guess we should just expect everything." Sam replied.

"I am so not helping you put all this shit away." I scoffed.

"Lord what all did you get?" Dean asked coming out of the bathroom.

"Don't ask." I replied.

"It's a big night." Dean said loading a shotgun with buck shot.

"Yea" Sam replied.

"Either of you nervous?" I asked

"No." they both responded trying to act all macho.

"Bull shit." I said. "I'm nervous as hell, and I'm the strong one."

"God, could you imagine if we actually found that damn thing, that demon?" Sam stated.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, all right?" Dean replied. This conversation was going to turn bad any second so I braced myself for the inevitable.

"I know. I'm just saying... What if we did? What if this whole thing was over tonight?" Sam asked. "Man I'd sleep for a month..."

"Sam please don't do this right now." I mumbled tears already forming from what he was going to say next, but he didn't hear me.

"Go back to school, just be a person again." Sam finished.

"You want to go back to school?" Dean asked.

_'If there truly is a God please don't let this turn into a fight, not right now.'_ I pleaded in my mind.

"Yea, once were done hunting the thing." Sam said.

"Huh." Dean replied.

"What? Is there something wrong with that?" Sam asked.

"No, no, it's great. Good for you." Dean replied slightly hurt that Sam didn't realize what he was saying.

"I mean what are you two going to do when this is over?" Sam asked.

"Sam it's never going to be over." I said finally piping up. "There's all ways going to be others. There's always going to be something to hunt."

"But there's gotta be something you guys want for yourselves." Sam questioned.

"Yea, I don't want you to leave the second this is over." Dean shot back.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Sam asked.

"Really Sam?" I asked and Dean just sighed.

"Why do you think I drag you two everywhere, huh?" Dean asked. "Why do you think I came and got you at Stanford?"

"Dean you don't drag me anywere. I go along willingly." I stated but was totally ignored.

"Because Dad was in trouble. Because you wanted to find the thing that killed Mom." Sam replied.

"Yes, that, but it's more than that, man. You and me and Kat and Dad... I want us to be together again. I want us to be a family again." Dean explained and my heart just broke.

"Dean, we are a family. I'd do anything for you. But things will never be the way they were before." Sam stated.

"Look I'd more than willingly die for both of you but right now we have bigger fish to fry. Can we finish this later?" I asked, and with that the moment was dead and never coming back, at least not for a while.

After I killed the moment we headed straight for the warehouse. We had to climb up the elevator shaft caring all of those damn weapons. We finally made it to the right floor and we saw Meg chanting something at the altar. We crawled out and hid behind some crates.

"Guys, hiding is a little bit childish don't you think?" Meg asked.

"Well that didn't work out like I planned." Dean stated.

"No, you think?" I scoffed.

"Why don't you come out?" She asked turning to face us. We all stood up and pointed our guns at her.

"Sam, I have to say, this puts a real crimp in our relationship." Meg stated.

"Yea, tell me about it." Sam shot back.

"So, where's your little Daeva friend?" I asked.

"Around." She replied. "and that shotgun's not going to do much good."

"Oh, don't worry sweetheart. The shotgun's not for the demon." Dean stated.

"So, who is it Meg? Who's coming? Who are you waiting for?" Sam asked.

"You." She replied smiling and my heart dropped. This was a trap and we walked right into it. Just then we were attacked by this shadow. I was hit across the face and sent flying into a cement column and was knocked out. When I woke up we were all tied up. My face and back stung worse than anything I had ever felt and I could feel the blood dripping down my face and neck. Dean was hardly hurt at all and Sam had gashes across his cheek.

"God Kat are you ok?" Sam asked.

"That bad?" I responded.

"No, worse." Dean stated. "Oh, and Sam don't take this the wring way, but your girlfriends a bitch."

"This, the whole thing, was a trap." Sam stated. "Runing inot you at the bar, following you here, hearing what you said, it was all a set up wasn't it?"

"And that the victims were from Lawrence." I sated.

"It doesn't mean anything." She said. "It was just to draw you in, that's all."

"You trapped us, good for you." Dean said. "It's miller time."

"No Dean, this trap wasn't for us." I started.

"Look at you. You are a smart one aren't you." Meg smirked.

"Well I've been told that." I scoffed.

"But if it wasn't for us then who?" Sam asked.

"Sammy, we're the bait. This trap is for Dad." I stated.

"Oh, sweetheart, your dumber than you look." Dean laughed. "Because even if our Dad was in town, which he isn't, he wouldn't walk into something like this. He's too good."

"He is pretty good. I'll give you that." Meg said as she walked over to Dean. "But you see he has one weakness."

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"You" She replied. "He lets his guard down around his kids, lets his emotions cloud his judgment. Plus, like your half breed sister over there, I happen to know that he is in town, and he'll come and try to save you, And then the Daeva's will kill everybody, nice and slow and messy."

"Well I got news for you. It's gonna take a hell of a lot more than a shadow to kill him." Dean stated.

"Oh, the Daeva's are in the room here. They're invisible. They're shadows are just the only thing you can see."

"Why are you doing this Meg? What kind of deal you got worked out here, huh and with who?" Sam asked. I was still stuck on her half breed comment. What the fuck did she mean?

"I'm doing this for the same reasons you do what you do, loyalty, love." She said indignantly. "Like the love you had for Mommy... and Jess"

"Go to hell." Sam spat.

"Baby, I'm all ready there." Meg replied as she crawled over to Sam.

She went on about how she saw Sam watching her, it was totally grosing me out the way she was all over him.

"Get a room." I scoffed and Dean dropped his knife. Meg heard it and went back over to to Dean and took it away.

"Were you just trying to distract me while your brother cut free?" Meg asked Sam.

"No, it was because I have a knife of my own." Sam broke through his ropes and head butted Meg before running over and destroying the altar. The fear on Meg's face was real as she was dragged to the widow and thrown out. Sam came back over and cut Dean and I free. We got up and started to stumble back to the car.

"Holy shit Kat!" Dean exclaimed. "your back!"

"What is it really bad?" I asked.

"Well lets just say that you will defiantly have scars." Dean replied. "At least your face isn't as bad, it shouldn't scar. We need to get back and stitch you up though."

We headed back to the apartment and Sam helped me to walk when Dean opened the door there was someone standing at the window.

"Hey!" Dean shouted and the man turned around. "Dad?"

"Daddy is that you?" I asked my vision was a little blurry from the blood in my eyes and the pain.

"Dean what happened to your sister?" John said and then pulled Dean into a hug.

"We were kind of attacked by some Daeva;s and I guess I took the brunt of it. But I'll be fine sir." I stated holding my self up. My Dad walked over and huged me too but stopped when I flinched.

"What's wrong?" John asked tuning me around. "Good God!"

"Wow so it really is bad." I remarked. I started to wobble and Sam rushed over to keep me from falling.

"Hi Sam." John said smiling slightly.

"Hi, Dad." Sam responded.

"Dad, it was a trap." Dean stated. "I didn't know, I'm sorry."

"It's all right, I thought it might have been." John responded.

"Were you there?" I asked.

"Yea, I got there just in time to see that girl take the swan dive. She was the bad guy right?" John asked.

"Yes sir." We all responded.

"Good. Well it doesn't surprise me. Its tried to stop me before." John sighed. "it knows I'm close, it knows im gonna kill it. Not just exorcise it or send it back to hell, but actualy kill it."

"You can do that?" I asked. "How?"

"I'm working on that." John replied.

"Let us come with you. We'll help." Sam started.

"No, Sam. Not yet. Listen try to understand. This demon is a scary son of a bitch. I don't want you caught in the crossfire, I don't want you hurt." John responded.

"You don't have to worry about us." Sam stated.

"Of course I do. I'm your father." John sighed. "Listen, Sammy, the last time we were together we had one hell of a fight."

"Yes sir." Sam replied.

"It's good to see you again. It's been a long time." John stated.

"Too long." Sam said and John pulled him into a tight hug as well. God it was so dice to see them getting along. Suddenly we were all thrown in different directions. I landed next to the duffle with all the stuff in it. Once I was able to re gain composure and block out my father's screams to some extent I ruffled through the bag and found a flare. Sam had slid over to me to make sure I was ok.

"Shut your eyes!" I called. "if these things are shadow demons let's light 'em up." I set off the flare which produced a blinding light and a tone of smoke. We all stumbled outside to the cars.

"Come on we don't have much time. As soon as it flares out they'll be back." Sam stated.

"Wait, wait." I said. "Dad you can't come with us."

"What? Kat what are you talking about!" Sam exclaimed.

"My God you guys are beat to hell." John stated.

"Dad we'll be fine." I replied.

"Kat's right." Dean stated.

"Dean, Kat we should stick together!" Sa exclaimed. "We'll go after those..."

"Sam, listen to me. Kat's right. We nearly got Dad killed in there. Don't you understand? They're not going to stop. They're going to try again. They are going to use us to get to him. I mean, Meg was right. Dad's vulnerable when he's with us. He's...he's stronger without us around." Dean stated.

"Dad...no. After everything, after all the time we spent looking for you, please. I've got to be part of this fight." Sam pleaded.

"Sammy this fight is just starting, and we are all gonna have a part to play. For now, you've got to trust me, son. Ok? You've got to let me go." John explained. Finally Sam gave in and let Dad leave. We watched him drive off before we got in the car. I had to lie down on my stomach because I couldn't put my back against the seat. I was really starting to feel light headed.

"What do you fink Meg meant bout me eing a half..." I stated slurring my words before finally passing out. That sentence haunted me. "Your half-breed sister." What the fuck did that mean?

**Please review. I really want to know what you think. Do you want the addition of a love interest? Also I'm going to put up a poll on my profile about Colter I would appreciate it if you would take the time to answer the question.**


	16. Chapter 16

**So once again with the legal BS. I only own Kat and Colter. I do not own Supernatural, unfortunately. Sorry for not updating in a while I had a midterm on Friday and a paper to write. Hope you enjoy! **

The next morning when I woke up I wasn't feeling much better than the night before. My back was throbbing and my face was slightly itchy. Despite the fact that I wasn't feeling well and still had Meg's statement gnawing at me I also wanted to find out if my feeling that Colter was a hunter were correct. I picked up my phone and called Caleb.

"Hello." Caleb answered.

"Hey Caleb, its Kat." I responded.

"Oh, hey Kat how are you? Have you heard from your father yet?" He asked.

"I'm fine and we actually met up with him last night. But I was actually calling to see if you've heard of a guy named Colter Murphy?" I responded.

"Um, yea actually I have. In fact he called not that long ago asking if I had heard of you." Caleb laughed. "He said you asked if he had ever been hunting, which made him think you might be a hunter too."

"Yea well I was sort of getting a hunter vibe from him so I asked just to see. Then I figured I would call around and see if anyone knew him." I stated.

"Well your feeling was right. Colter is a hunter, but he is pretty green which is why his name probably hasn't popped up on Bobby's radar." Caleb replied.

"Oh, well thanks for the info. Bye Caleb." I said and then hung up. I was really starting to get dizzy so I figured I should lie down. A few minutes later my phone started to ring. I checked it and it was a text form Colter. It read 'Hey this is Colter. So I get why you were asking me if I had ever been hunting. So as I'm sure you've figured out by now I am a hunter. Call or text whenever.' The message made me smile and I texted him back saying that I had found out that he was a hunter and that I knew he knew I was one too and thanks for the open invite to talk when ever and that the same went for him.

About a week later, the gashes on my back were starting to heal nicely. In fact Dean said that he would take my stitches out to day. Thank God, they are so itchy! I have been so out of it the last few days because of all the pain killers I have been on. My face was almost completely healed the only thing that remained were faint pink lines from where the scratches had been.

"Dean can you please just take these damn things out!" I pleaded.

"Ok, ok just give me a second." Dean replied. "Lie down on the bead and lift up your shirt."

"Dean do you realize how that sounded?" I asked.

"God Kat! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Dean scoffed.

"Shit did I say that out loud? Um thank you pain meds for yet another awkward statement!" I sighed.

"You say the stupidest things when you are drugged." Sam laughed. "It is highly entertaining."

"Fuck you Sam! Leave me alone." I scoffed. Dean cut the stitches and said that I was a-ok to hunt again.

"Thank the lord! I have been going crazy cooped up in here. Oh so I think I found us a case in Richardson, Texas." I stated

"Ok let's hit the road." Dean said. We packed up and got in the car. We had made it to Texas Sam was sleeping and Dean was clearly board. He found a plastic spoon and stuck it in Sam's open mouth.

"Dean let's not start this again." I sighed.

"Ok come on its funny and you know it. Just take a picture would you." Dean stated.

"Fine!" I replied getting my cell phone out and snapping a picture. "Picture taken!"

"Ok now watch this." Dean smirked as he turned up the radio really loud. Sam woke up and looked around before realizing he had a spoon in his mouth but then did and pulled it out throwing it on the floor.

"HA-HA very funny." Sam scoffed

"Sorry Sammy, not a lot of scenery here in east Texas you kind of gotta make your own." Dean laughed.

"Sam I have to admit your reaction was a little bit funny." I chuckled.

"Man, were not kids anymore. We're not gonna start that crap up again." Sam stated.

"Start what up?" Dean asked.

"That prank stuff. It's stupid and it always escalates." Sam retorted.

"Aww what's the matter Sammy? Afraid of getting a little Nair in your shampoo again?" I mocked. "Just for the record I'm taking no part of  
this!"

"All right, just remember you started it Dean." Sam stated.

"Oh, bring it on baldy." Dean remarked.

"So where are we anyways?" Sam asked

"A few hours outside Richardson." Dean replied. "Kat give us the low down again."

"About two months ago this group of kids goes poking around this local haunted house." I started.

"Haunted by what?" Sam asked.

"Apparently, a pretty misogynistic spirit. Legend goes it takes girls and strings them up in the rafters, the sexist son of a bitch. So this group of kids sees this dead girl hanging in the cellar." I continued.

"Anybody I.D. the corps?" Dean asked.

"Well, that's the thing. By the time the cops got there the body was gone. So the cops are saying the kids were yanking chains." I finished

"Maybe the cops are right." Sam stated.

"Maybe, but I read some of the kid's firsthand accounts. They seem pretty sincere." I replied.

"Where'd you read these accounts?" Dean asked.

"Um, well while I was healing up, I sort of, maybe surfed a few, um, paranormal websites and found one from Richardson." I said.

"What was it called?" Sam asked.

" " I mumbled.

"Let me guess, streaming live out of Mom's basement." Dean scoffed.

"Yea, probably." I admitted laughing a little.

"Most of those websites wouldn't know a ghost if it bit them in the ass." Dean stated.

"Look, we let Dad take off." Sam stated. "Which was a mistake by the way. So now we got to find something to hunt. There's no harm in checking it out."

"Ok so where do we find these kids?" Dean asked.

"Where do you think we would find kids in a town like this?" I asked, but answered my own question. "The local drive-in"

We pulled up to the drive-in and it was already dark. There were teenagers everywhere! We found the kids we were looking for and started to interview them. They all gave different accounts of how they found the girl and what she looked like, but they all agreed on the fact that she was real. They also told us that they heard of the legend form this kid named Craig. We found a motel to stay in and crashed for the night. The next day we went to the music store where this Craig kid worked. We walked in and there were stacks of old vinyl records everywhere. I have to say, as much as I like my iPod and CD's nothing beats vinyl. I started thumbing through a stack.

"Hey can I help you with anything?" This kid asked me.

"Yea. Are you Craig Thurston?" Sam asked.

"I am." Craig responded.

"Oh, well were reporters from the _Dallas Morning News_." I stated. "I'm Kat, that's Dean and that's Sam." I pointed to them respectively.

"No way. Yea, I'm a writer, too. I write for my schools lit Magazine." Craig stated.

"Well, good for you, Morrison." Dean replied.

"We're doing an article on local haunting's, and rumor has it you might know of one." Sam said.

"You mean the Hell House?" Craig asked.

"Exactly!" I replied. "Can you tell us what you know about it?"

"Well, supposedly back in the '30s, this farmer Mordechai Murdoch used to live in the house with his six daughters. It was during the depression, his crops were failing, didn't have enough money to feed his own children. So I guess that's when he went off the deep end." Craig started.

"How?" Sam asked.

"Well, he figured it was best if his girls died quick rather than starve to death so he attacked them. They screamed and begged for him to stop but he just strung them up, one after another. And when he was all finished, he turned around and hung himself. Now they say that his spirit is trapped in the house forever, stringing up any other girl who goes inside." Craig finished.

"Where'd you hear all this?" Dean asked.

"My cousin Dana told me. I don't know where she heard it from." Craig answered. After that we headed to the "Hell House" to see what was what. The road was too muddy to take the car because it could get stuck so we had to walk up. The house looked like it would collapse at any second.

"Can't say I blame the kid." Sam stated.

"Yea, so much for curb appeal." Dean joked. I took out the EMF detector and it started going off immediately, that's when I saw the old phone lines.

"You got something?" Sam asked.

"Nothing other than the knowledge that the EMF's not gonna work." I sighed.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"I think that things got some juice left in it. Its' screwing with all the readings." I stated pointing to the phone lines and the transformer.

"Yea, that would do it." Sam sighed. After that we headed into the house. There was shit everywhere, candles and empty bottles all over the place. There was a big pentagram drawn on the floor and all sorts of symbols on the walls, and there were chicken feet nailed over one of the doors.

"Gross!" I stated pointing to the feet above the door, Dean just whistled.

"Looks like old man Murdock was a bit of a tagger during his time." Dean stated.

"And after his time, too." Sam said looking at one of the symbols. "The reverse cross has been used by Satanists for centuries, but the sigil of sulfur didn't show up in San Francisco until the '60s."

"That is exactly why you never get laid." Dean remarked.

"Dean, Sam come here and look at this one." I called pointing to a symbol above a cabinet. "Have you ever seen it before?"

"No" Sam replied taking a picture of it with his phone.

"I have, I just don't know where." Dean responded.

"Yea that's what I'm thinking too. It looks really familiar I just can't place it." I stated.

"It's paint." Sam stated reaching out and touching the symbol. "Seems pretty fresh, too."

"I don't know Kat. I hate to agree with authority figures of any kind, but the cops might be right on this one." Dean stated.

"Kat, I think Dean might be right." Sam added.

"Yea, maybe." I sighed. Just then there was a loud crash coming from the kitchen area. We all pulled out our guns and barged through the door. There were these two guys in stupid outfits and a video camera.

"God!" One of the guys exclaimed.

"Ugh. Cut just a few humans." The other said exasperated.

"What the fuck are you trying to do..." I started to say before Dean put his hand over my mouth.

"What are you doing here?" the other guy asked.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I retorted.

"Uh, we belong here, we're professionals." The first guy scoffed, I couldn't help but role my eyes.

"Professional what?" Dean asked.

"Paranormal investigators." The same guy remarked and handed us each a card.

"You gotta be kidding me." Dean stated looking at the card.

"Ed Zeddmore and Harry Spengler." Sam started.

" , you guys run that website." I gawked. I couldn't believe that these were the idiots that had convinced me that we needed to check this out.

"Yea." Ed replied.

"Yea, yea we're huge fans." Dean mocked pushing through them to get to the cabinets.

"And we know who you guys are too." Ed continued and I looked nervously at Sam and Dean.

"Oh yea?" Sam asked.

"Amateurs, looking for ghosts and cheap thrills." Ed stated. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the irony of what he just said.

"Yea, so if you don't mind, we're trying to conduct a serious scientific investigation here." Harry said.

"Yea? What do you got so far?" Dean asked looking at their equipment which would be more than useless if there actually was a ghost.

"Harry, why don't you tell them about EMF?" Ed stated.

"EMF? What's that?" I questioned thinking how dumb these guys were since any readings they got would be bogus.

"Electromagnetic Field." Harry scoffed as he went to go get his detector. "Spectral entities can cause energy fluctuations that can be red with an EMF detector. Like this bad boy right here." He stated turning it on. It immediately started beeping. "Whoa, whoa. 2.8mG, it's hot in here."

"Wow" I stated. "That's pretty cool."

"Huh, so have you guys ever actually seen a ghost?" Dean asked mockingly.

"Once, we were investigating this old house, and we saw this vase fall right off the table." Ed replied.

"By itself." Harry added.

"Well, we didn't actually see it, but we heard it. And something like that, it changes you." Ed stated seriously. These guys were so dumb I could hardly stand it. If they knew half of what we knew they would be in a nut house. We all tried to act impressed.

"Well I think I get the picture." Dean stated. "We should go, and let them get back to work."

"Yea, you should." Harry scolded. We walked out of the house and I burst out laughing.

"Holy crap! Those guys can't be serious!" I was nearly in tears I was laughing so hard. "Something like that, it changes you." I mocked.

"Kat get a hold of yourself." Dean said slapping me on the back causing me to flinch. "Oh shit sorry!"

"What the fuck! Come on Dean!" I exclaimed. "I may have a high pain tolerance, but that really hurt."

"I said I was sorry!" Dean whined.

"Well we need to do some real work." Sam stated. "I'll go to the library with Kat and you go check missing persons reports and the police station." We dropped Dean off at the station and then Sam and I went to the library. Sam parked the car and I hopped out and headed for the door but Sam lagged behind doing God knows what to the car as payback. We searched for a while. Surprisingly the info we were looking for was not that hard to find thanks to the amazing county and city records. We called Dean and told him we were finished and to meet us at the library which was just down the street from the police station. We walked out and met up with Dean.

"So what did you find out?" Dean asked.

"We couldn't find a Mordechai, but we found a Martin Murdock who lived in that house in the '30s." I started.

"He did have children, but only two of them, both boys. And there's no record he ever killed anyone." Sam finished.

"So what about you?" I asked

"Well those kids didn't give us a clear description of the dead girl, no matching missing persons, it's like she never even existed." Dean stated. "Kat come on we did our digging. This one's a bust."

"Yea, for all we know those Hellhound boys made up the whole thing." Sam added.

"Yea I guess." I replied.

"I say we find a bar and some beer, and leave the legend to the locals." Dean said as he got into the car. When he turned it on the wipers were going, the signals were on, and the stereo was blasting salsa music. Dean quickly turned everything off and Sam and I got in.

"Which one of you did this?" Dean demanded.

"I said from the beginning that I want no part in this." I stated and Sam just laughed.

"That's all you got?" Dean asked. "That's weak, that is bush-league."

"Maybe but it sure made you jump." I laughed.

"You realize that that statement just brought you into this." Dean smirked.

"What!" I exclaimed. "So when I take your side I'm fine but when I just make a remark about Sammy's prank I get dragged into it. I think not. If you so even as try anything I will kill you in our sleep." Dean and Sam just smiled. We headed back to the motel and the next morning we heard that there had been a death at the Hell House. We showed ho at the scene just was they were caring the body out. We talked to this guy who said that the cops were saying suicide but that it didn't make sense since she had a fill ride to her dream college.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"I think we missed something." Dean replied. We waited until night fall and headed back to the house. There were still cops everywhere.

I guess the cops don't want any more kids screwing around in there." Sam stated.

"Thank you, captain obvious!" I mocked.

"Yea, but we still gotta get in there." Dean stated. I looked over my shoulder and saw Ed and Harry creeping up the hill.

"Well I think I found us a diversion." I stated pointing at the two.

"Who you gonna call?" Dean yelled and the cops started looking around and saw Ed and Harry and stared chasing them leaving us the perfect opening to run into the house.

"Well that worked perfectly." Dean smiled. We all got our shotguns and started to look around.

"Where have I seen that symbol before?" Dean and I both whispered.

"Come on. We don't have much time." Sam stated and we headed straight for the root cellar. There was nothing down there but a bunch of jars filled with God knows what. Dean walked over and picked one up.

"Sam I dare you to take a swig of this." Dean said waving the jar in Sam's face.

"The hell would I do that for?" Sam responded.

"I double dare you." Dean smiled and Sam just shook his head. "Kat?"

"Hell the fuck no! Dean I'm not suicidal!" I scoffed. We heard some scraping in a cabinet and Dean put the jar back on the shelf and walked over to the cabinet. Sam and Dean stood on either side and I pulled the doors open. A big rat crawled out and Dean freaked out a little

"Ugh! I hate rats." Dean complained.

"You'd rather it be a ghost?" Sam laughed.

"Yes." Dean replied flatly. I looked up to say something to him, but what came out was not what I had intended to say.

"Looks like you got your wish." I stated as Sam turned around. We shot at it multiple times but it didn't disappear like a normal ghost would.

"What the hell kind of spirit id immune to rock salt?" Sam shouted.

"I don't know." Dean replied.

"Come on, come on, come on!" I yelled pulling my brothers behind me as I ran for the stairs. Suddenly shelves full of jars shattered. Dean and I were thrown to the floor while this thing went after Sam with his ax. Sam blocked the ax with is gun as we ran up the stairs. Sam turned to run and almost got hit with the ax but instead it hit the circuit box. We ran out of the house nearly running into Ed and Harry. Once we were out of the house we were no longer running from the ghost but instead from the cops. Sadly Ed and Harry weren't so smart and got caught. We made it back to the motel. I was exhausted so I went straight to sleep which probably was not a good thing. I woke up when Dean slammed the door saying that he was back from getting food. I was starving so I ate quickly.

"I'm gonna take a shower so just remember if you two try anything I will kill you!" I stated and then headed off. I took a nice long hot shower. Sure it may have stung at first but after it stopped hurting it felt really good. I loved being the only one to shower at night because it meant that I didn't have to worry about using all the hot water. When I got out of the shower I got dressed and then wiped the mirror so I could brush my teeth. And when I saw what they had done I let out a blood curtailing scream. I don't think they were expecting me to do that because next thing I know they are trying to break down the door.

"Kat what's wrong?" Dean shouted.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" I shouted as I threw open the bathroom door making Dean stumble forward. Sam and Dean both took one look at my face and started backing away.

"You think this is funny?" I demanded. "I will slaughter you. Cut you up in little tiny pieces and scatter your remains all across the country." I growled.

"Dean I told you dying her hair would be a bad idea." Sam stuttered. They tried to make a break for the door but I cut them off.

"Sam you are going to go to the store this instant and buy a shit ton of lemons and either dark brown or black hair dye." I stated through grit teeth. Dean looked at Sam pleadingly but Sam just slinked out of the door that I only slightly opened. I turned to Dean and threw my knife so that I lodged in the wall close to his head.

"Kat please don't kill me!" Dean gulped. I don't think he had ever seen me so mad in his life.

"Pink Dean!" I exclaimed. "Off all the colors to choose from you picked PINK!"

"Well it was all they had left." Dean defended.

"Then you find another way to prank me, but you don't dye my hair pink!" I screamed. I have to say that I really wasn't as mad as I was pretending to be. In fact I have to admit when I noticed the dye in my shampoo I laughed a little bit, even though I knew it was pink. I was having fun scaring the shit out of my brothers. Just for show I sat and stewed on my bead until Sam came back.

"Here" Sam stated holing out the bag for me. I snatched it from him and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. I stood on the other side listening.

"So I see she didn't kill you." Sam stated.

"She tried to." Dean replied I'm assuming pointing at the knife still sticking out of the wall. I was content with what I had heard so I went about trying to get the pink out of my hair. I got most of it out. There was only a faint tinge of pink left that was barely noticeable, and I was content with that. I really didn't want to dye my hair brown or black. To really confuse them I decided to act like nothing had happened when I came back out.

"Hey." I said nicely as I opened the door.

"Hi?" Sam and Dean responded clearly confused. I just went straight to bed. The next morning I grabbed a pad of paper and a pen and started drawing that symbol. Sam started doing some more research since God knows why the ghost changed his MO.

"What the hell is this symbol!? It's bugging me!" I almost shouted listening to music.

"This whole case has been bugging me." Dean stated. "I thought the legend said that Mordechai only goes after chicks."

"It does." Sam stated staring at his computer.

"Right, well that explains why it went after you and Kat, but why me?" Dean said.

"Maybe you just pissed it off." I smirked. "Legend says he also hung himself, but did you see those slit wrists?"

"Yea. What's up with that?" Sam replied. "and the ax too? I mean ghosts are usually pretty strict, right, following the same pattern over and over?"

"His mood keeps changing." Dean stated.

"Exactly." I replied.

"I'm telling you the way the story goes..." Sam trailed off. "Wait a minute."  
"What?" Dean and I asked together.

"Someone added a new post to the Hellhound sight. Listen to this 'they say Mordechai Murdock was really a Satanist who chopped up his victims with an ax before slitting his own wrists. Now he is imprisoned in the house for eternity.' Where the hell is this going?" Sam stated. Just then a song started playing by Blue Oyster Cult and it hit me.

"I know where this symbol is from. We need to go pay Craig another visit." I stated. We pulled up outside the music store and then walked in. I went straight to the bins looking of the album.

"Hey, Craig? Remember us?" Dean asked.

"Look guys I'm not really in the mood to answer any more of your questions." Craig responded.

"It's ok." I said looking up after finding the album. "We're just here to buy an album." Craig just turned around to do whatever he was going to do before we interrupted him. I flipped over and saw the symbol.

"You know I couldn't figure out what that symbol was, and then I realized that it could mean anything. It's a logo for Blue Oyster Cult." I stated handing the album to Dean whose face just lit up with realization.

"Tell me Craig, you into B.O.C?" Dean asked and Craig turned around.

"Or just scaring the hell out of people?" I added.

"Why don't you tell us about that house..." Dean said handing the album to Craig. "Without lying through your ass this time."

"All right." Craig sighed. "My cousin Dana was home on break from TCU. I guess we just got bored, looking for something to do, so I showed her this abandoned dump that I found. We thought it'd be funny if we made it look like it was haunted. So we painted symbols on the walls, some from albums, and some from Dana's theology textbook. Then we found out this guy Murdock used to live there, so we made up some story to go along with that. So they told people who told other people. And then those stupid guys put it on their website. Everything just took on a life of its own. I mean, I thought it was funny, at first, but now that girl is dead. It was just a joke, you know? None of it was real, we made up the whole thing. I swear." Craig explained

"All right. It's all right." I stated before we turned around to leave.

"If none of it was real, how do you explain Mordechai?" Dean asked as we left.

We returned to the room and Sam went to take a shower.

"I'm gonna go get food. What do you want?" I asked.

"Just get the usual." Sam stated before disappearing into the bathroom. I walked to the diner down the street and picked up our food. When I returned I found Dean spreading itching powder on Sam's boxers.

"Well I guess that serves him right for leaving his cloths out here unattended." I laughed. Shortly after Sam came out and grabbed his cloths to get dressed. We ate and then headed out. Dean wanted to get coffee so we went to the same drive in where we first talked to the kids.

"So I think I have a theory about what's going on." Sam stated sitting down at a table looking very uncomfortable.

"Yea what is it?" I asked as Sam shifted in his seat.

"What if Mordechai is a Tulpa?" Sam stated.

"Tulpa?" Dean asked.

"Yea, you know a Tibetan thought form." I stated.

"Yea, I know what a Tulpa is." Dean stated. "All right do keep going what about these Tulpa's?"

"Ok, so there was this incident in Tibet in 1915. A group of Monks visualized a Golem in their heads. They meditate on it so hard. They bring the thing to life out of thin air." Sam explained as he got out his computer.

"So?" Dean asked.

"That was 20 Monks; imagine what 10,000 web surfers could do." Sam scoffed. "I mean Craig starts the story about Mordechai, then it spreads, goes on line. Now there are countless people believing in the bastard."

"Ok so wait a minute, you're trying to tell me that just because people believe in Mordechai he is real?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, Maybe." Sam said.

"Well people believe in Santa Clause so how come I'm not getting hooked up every Christmas?" Dean asked.

"One of the symbols on the wall was a Tibetan spirit sigil." I stated. "Oh, and Dean the Christmas thing is because you're a bad person."

"Exactly." Sam stated. "And the sigil is on the website too."

"What's so important about that sigil?" Dean asked.

"Well for centuries that sigil has been used to concentrate meditative thought like a magnifying glass." I responded. "And if it's on the website too..."

"Yea, people are on the website staring at the sigil thinking about Mordechai. I mean, I don't know, but it might be enough to bring a Tulpa to life." Sam finished.

"It would explain why it keeps changing." Dean stated.

"Right, as the legend changes, people think different things so Mordechai himself changes." Sam said.

"Like a deadly game of telephone." I added. "That would also explain why the rock salt didn't work. He's not a traditional spirit."

"So why don't we just get this spirit sigil thingy off the wall and off the website?" Dean asked

"Well it's not that simple." Sam stated. "Once Tulpa's are created they take on a life of their own."

"Great." Dean sighed.

"Wait are you saying we have to find a way to kill an idea!" I exclaimed.

"Unfortunately that is exactly what I'm saying." Sam replied

"I got an idea. Come on." Dean stated Sam closed his computer and put it away.

"where are we going?" I asked.

"We need to find a copy store." Dean replied.

"I think I'm allergic to our soap." Sam stated Dean just laughed and walked away. "You did this? You're a friggin' jerk." I just stayed quiet and plotted my revenge against them. We found a copy shop and Dean made whatever it was that needed to be made. Then we headed to Ed and Harry's place. I walked up to the door of their camper and knocked I heard one of them scream.

"Who is it?" I heard Harry ask.

"Come on out here guys, we here you in there." I called and they opened the door and came out.

"Oh look at that, action figures in their original packaging. What a shocker." Dean scoffed.

"Guys, we need to talk." Sam stated.

"Yea, um, sorry guys. We're uh, really busy right now." Ed stated.

"Ok, well we'll make it quick." Dean said and I punched him in the shoulder.

"Look guys, I know you probably love your site and all but we really need you to shut it down." I stated.

"You know, these guys get us busted last night. We had to spend the night in a holding cell." Ed said to Harry.

"I had to pee in that cell, in front of people, and I get stage fright." Harry said.

"Why should we trust you guys?" Ed asked.

"Look we all know what we saw in that house last night." Sam started. "But now thanks to your website, there are thousands of people hearing about Mordechai."

"That's right. Which means that people are gonna keep showing up and running into him." Dean stated.

"Look, someone could get hurt." I said. "And you don't want that, do you?"

"Well no... Ed maybe they have a point." Harry stated.

"Look we have an obligation, to our fans, to the truth." Ed stated

"Well I have an obligation to kick both of your asses..." Dean started.

"Dean, hey, hey. Just forget about it all right." Sam stated. "These guys, you could probably bitch-slap both of them."

"Yea, Sam could probably tell them that thing about Mordechai, but they're still not going to help us." I added. "So let's just go."

"Yea, you guys are right." Dean sated.

"Wait hold on... what did you say?" Ed and Harry asked.

"What thing about Mordechai, guys?" Harry asked.

"Don't tell them Kat." Dean stated.

"Well if they agree that they are going to shut down the site." I said

"They're not going to do it. You said so yourself Kat." Sam replied.

"No, wait don't listen to them Kat." Ed pleaded. "We'll do it."

"Kat it's a secret." Dean cautioned.

"Look it's a pretty big deal, ok." I stated. "And it sure as hell wasn't easy to dig up, so I'll only tell you if we have your word that you'll shut down the sight."

"Totally." Ed replied.

"All right." Sam sighed and Dean took out a piece of paper.

"It's a death certificate from the '30s." I stated. "According to the coroner, the actual cause of death was a self-inflicted gunshot wound."

"That's right. He didn't hang or cut himself." Dean added.

"He shot himself?" Harry asked.

"Yup, with a .45 pistol." Sam stated. "To this day they say he's terrified of them."

"In fact they say if you shoot him with a .45 loaded with these special wrought-iron rounds, you'll kill the son of a bitch." I finished. After that Ed and Harry ran back to their trailer.

"So how long do you think we have to wait?" Sam asked.

"Long enough for the story to get around." Dean replied. We headed for this diner since we were all hungry. We sat at this booth that had this creepy laughing fisherman dude and Dean kept pulling the cord to make it laugh.

"If you pull that string one more time, I'm gonna kill you." Sam stated. Of course Dean did and Sam did nothing.

"Come on man, you need more laughter in your life, your way too tense." Dean laughed. "They post it yet?" Sam turned his computer around and read what we had told them. Sam and Dean both picked up their beer bottles to take a sip and I couldn't stop smiling.

"What are you smiling at?" Sam asked.

"Oh, you'll see." I laughed. They both realized what I was talking about at the same time.

"You didn't." Dean stated.

"Oh yes I did. Paybacks a bitch." I laughed.

"Oh yes she is." Sam scoffed.

"Well you should probably get that taken care of." I laughed. "I'll drive." Sam and Dean finally freed their hands from the bottles around the time it was time to go back to the Hell house. We had taken the laughing fisherman to use as a distraction for the cops. We got into the house and started looking around, Dean tightened his grip on his gun and winced in pain.

"I hardly have any skin left on my palm." Dean stated.

"I wouldn't touch that like with a ten foot pole." I laughed and subsequently got a flashlight shined in my face.

"Well do you think old Mordechai is home?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Sam replied.

"Me neither." Said a voice from behind us. We spun around ready to shoot only to find Ed and Harry.

"Whoa, whoa. Hey! Don't shoot." Ed exclaimed throwing his hands up.

"What the hell, are you trying to get yourselves killed?" I shouted back.

"We're just trying to get a book and movie deal." Ed stated. Suddenly we heard the sound of metal being sharpened.

"Oh, crap." Harry stated.

"Uh, guys, wanna go open that door for us?" Ed asked.

"Why don't you?" Dean asked. The Door burst open and Sam, Dean, and I each burned a clip into Mordechai but it didn't seem to work.

"Wait, is he gone? Oh, he's gone." Ed said relieved.

"Did you get him?" Harry asked.

"Yea, they got him." Ed replied

"No, on camera. Did you get him on camera?" Harry asked.

"Uh, I don't know." Ed said. Then the camera was knocked out of their hands.

"Hey. Didn't you guys post that B.S. story we gave you?" Dean asked.

"Of course we did." Ed replied.

"But then our server crashed." Harry added.

"So it didn't take. So these guns are worthless." I shouted.

"Yea." Ed and Harry replied.

"Great. Sam, Kat any ideas?" Dean asked.

"We are getting out of here. Ed come on." Harry stared. Just seconds later we heard them screaming and Sam ran after them.

Dean I think I've got something!" I stated. "We need to burn the hose down. It's quick and dirty but hey he can't haunt a nonexistent house." We found some accelerants and started pouring them all over the house. After we were done Dean went to go find Sam. Once we were all together I threw down the match and the house went up in flames.

"That's your solution? Burn the whole damn place to the ground!" Sam yelled.

"It's fast and dirty but it works Sam so be happy." I scoffed.

"But what if the legend changes again and Mordechai is allowed to leave the house?" Sam asked.

"Huh, didn't think of that." I responded.

"Well, we'll just have to come back and deal with it then." Dean replied.

"It kind of makes you wonder. Of all the things we've hunted, how many existed just because people believed in them." I stated. After this whole thing we went to go see Ed and Harry.

"Gentlemen and lady." Ed called.

"Hey guys." Sam said.

"Should we tell them?" Harry asked.

"Might as well. They'll just here about it in the trades." Ed responded.

"This morning we got a phone call from a very important Hollywood producer." Harry stated.

"Oh yea, wrong number?" Dean scoffed.

"No smartass. He read all about the Hell House on our website and wants to option the movie rights. Maybe even have us write it." Ed remarked.

"And create the RPG." Harry added.

"The what?" Dean asked.

"Role-playing game." Harry explained.

"A little lingo for you. Anyhoo, excuse us. We're off to La-La land." Ed stated.

"Congratulations guys, that sounds really great." Sam replied.

"Yea, that's awesome, good luck to you." Dean added. And with that they drove off.

"I have a confession to make." Sam stated.

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"I'm the one who called them and told them I was a producer." Sam smirked. We all burst out laughing.

"Well, I'm the one who put the dead fish in their back seat." Dean laughed.

"You think that's bad, I'm the one who loosened the blots on their back tires." I confessed. We all just started laughing uncontrollably.

"Truce?" I asked.

"Truce." Sam and Den both agreed.

"At least for the next 100 miles." Dean added. And with that we drove off to find our next case.

**Please, please review. I really want to know what you think. Fare warning I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next. I'll try to update as soon as I can but the quarter is really starting to pick up with exams and papers so yea. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Supernatural, I only own Kat. Hope you enjoy.**

We were sitting in some little diner getting breakfast and looking for another case. Dean was reading the news paper which was a shocker since he wasn't reading the obits and Sam was on his computer.

"All right not a decent lead in all of Nebraska. What do you got?" Dean asked.

"Well, I've been scanning Wyoming, Colorado, South Dakota. A woman in Iowa fell 10,000 feet from a plane and lived." Sam stated.

"That sounds more like that's incredible than twilight zone." I stated.

"What else you got?" Dean asked.

"Uh, a man in Colorado, by the nave of Daniel Elkins was found mauled in his home." Sam said.

"Elkins, I know that name." Dean stated. The name rang a bell so a started flipping through Dad's journal until I found what I was looking for.

"The cops don't know what to think. First they thought it was just a bear attack, but now they've found signs of robbery." Sam continued.

"Yea because there is a D. Elkins in Dad's journal." I said pointing to the entry.

"You think it's the same Elkins?" Sam asked.

"Well it is a Colorado area code." I replied. We headed off to Colorado. It took us all day but we finally made it to Elkins house. He lived way up the canyon. I picked the lock and we walked in and looked around.

"Looks like the maid didn't come today." Dean stated. I found a journal that looked like Dad's so I started flipping through it.

"Hey there's salt here, right inside the door." Sam stated.

"Like oops I spilled the popcorn salt or protection against Demon salt?" Dean asked

"It's clearly a ring." Sam replied.

"I'm pretty sure is demon salt." I stated.

"Why's that?" Dean asked.

"Because he's got a journal like Dad's only his dates back to the '60s." I answered. We made our way upstairs to find an extremely trashed room. There was blood and broken glass everywhere.

"Whatever attacked him. Looks like there was more than one." Sam stated looking up at the broken skylights.

"Looks like he put up a hell of a fight, too." Dean said. We looked around and Dean found an empty wooden gun box. I was looking around and say some scratches on the floor so I knelt down to take a closer look.

"Got something?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Some scratches in the floor." I responded.

"Death throws maybe?" Dean asked.

"Maybe." I said grabbing a piece of paper and a pencil I made a rubbing of the scratches and they looked familiar.

"Look familiar?" I asked holding up the paper for Sam and Dean to see.

"Three letters, six digits. The location and combination of a post box." Sam stated.

"It's a mail drop, just the way Dad does it." Dean added. We made our way to the post office where the mail box was located. When we opened the box we found a letter addressed to a J.W. We took the letter and headed back to the car. We were debating whether or not to open the letter when there was a knock on the window. We all jumped a little but it was only our father.

"Dad?" Dean asked and he just got in the back seat next to me. I gave him a big hug.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Are you all right?" I questioned.

"Yea, I'm ok. Look I read the news about Daniel. I got here as fast as I could. I saw you three up at his place." John stated.

"Why didn't you come in, Dad?" Sam asked.

"You know why." John started but I stupidly interrupted him.

"You had to make sure we weren't followed." I said and received a glare from my father. "Sorry Sir I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Well nice job of covering your tracks, by the way." John stated.

"Yea, well we learned from the best." Dean replied.

"Wait, so you came all the way out here for this Elkins guy?" Sam asked.

"Yea, he was a good man. He taught me a hell of a lot about hunting." John replied.

"You never mentioned him to us." I said

"We had a kind of falling out. I hadn't seen him in years. I should look at that." John said pointing at the letter. He opened it and read it.

"That son of a bitch." John exclaimed.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"He had it the whole time." John stated.

"Dad, what?" Sam asked.

"When you searched his place did you see a gun, an antique, Colt revolver?" John asked.

"No, but Dean found an empty wooden gun box." I stated.

"They have it." John stated.

"You mean whatever killed Elkins?" Dean asked.

"We gotta pick up their trail. Kat you're coming with me." John stated.

"Yes sir." I replied getting out of the Impala.

"Wait you want us to come with you?" Sam asked.

"If Elkins was telling the truth we've gotta find this gun." John stated.

"The gun? Why?" Sam asked.

"Because it's important, that's why." John stated.

"Dad we don't even know what these things are yet." Sam argued.

"Cut it out Sam." I warned.

"They are what Danny Elkins killed best, vampires." John stated.

"Vampires? I thought there was no such thing." Dean stated.

"You never even mentioned them, Dad." Sam added

"Wait Dad are you saying that vampires aren't extinct?" I asked.

"Well I thought they were. I thought hunters like Elkins had wiped them out. I was wrong." John stated. "Kat get in the truck now." John yelled as he got in the truck. I ran over and climbed in.

"Dad, why are you having me ride with you?" I asked. "We haven't ridden together in years."

"I just thought I would give us time to catch up." John stated.

"Oh, well is there anything you want to know specifically?" I asked.

"How are your college classes coming?" He asked.

"Oh, wow you knew about that. Well I've got two days left. I got a lot done while my back was healing." I stated.

"That's great." He smiled. "Can you grab something out of the glove box for me."

"Yes sir." I replied as I opened the glove box. I immediately noticed the little box in side. I went to pull it out in order to find whatever it was my Dad wanted me to get.

"Yea that's it." He stated.

"This is for me?" I asked.

"Yes go ahead and open it." He replied. I did just that and found a beautiful silver charm bracelet. It looked just like one I had seen my Mom wearing in pictures.

"That belonged to your mother." John said. "She would have wanted you to have it. Think of it as your graduation present. I know you couldn't go to a real college like Stanford and I'm sorry.

"Daddy it's all right. I'm doing what I love. In fact I was majoring in the Occult." I replied. "I love it thank you so much!" I put on the bracelet and felt a little closer to my Mom, just like I had when my Dad gave me her necklace.

"So can you tell me about vampires?" I asked.

"Well most vampire lore is crap. A cross won't repel them, sunlight won't kill them, and neither will a stake to the heart. But the blood lust, that part is true. They need fresh human blood to survive. They were once people so you won't know it's a vampire until it's too late." He explained. We drove to this cabin and crashed.

"Sam, Dean, Kat get up lets go." John stated. "I picked up a police call."

"What happened?" Sam asked groggily.

"A couple called 911. They found a body in the street. Cops got there and everyone was missing. It's the vampires. Kat you're riding with me again." John stated.

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"Just follow me, Ok?" John said angrily. Great Sam thanks for making my life miserable for right now.

"Ha, vampires. It's funnier every time I hear it." Dean laughed. We pulled up to the crime scene and Dad went to go talk to the cops while we hung back.

"Hey nice bracelet." Dean stated. "It must be new I've never seen you wear it before."

"It is. Dad gave it to me last night as an early college graduation present. It used to be Mom's." I stated proudly.

"That's right! How much longer do you have left?" Dean asked.

"I just have to log in two more days to take my finals, then I'll be done." I replied.

"I don't see why we couldn't have gone over with him." Sam complained.

"Oh don't tell me it's already starting." Dean sighed.

"Sadly Dean I think it is." I stated.

"What's starting?" Sam asked.

"What do you got?" Dean asked Dad when he returned.

"It was them alright." John stated. "Looks like they are heading west. We'll have to double back to get around that detour."

"How can you be so sure?" Sam asked.

"Sam" Dean said.

"I just want to know we're going in the right direction." Sam shot back.

"We are." John stated. It was like they were trying to pick a fight with each other.

"How do you know?" Sam demanded.

"I found this." John said taking something out of his picket. I was a sharp pointed tooth like a fang.

"It's a vampire fang?" Dean asked.

"No fangs, teeth. The second set descends when they attack. Any more questions?" John asked Sam was silent. Thank god! "Let's get out of here we're losing daylight. And Dean why dint you touch up your car before you get rust? I wouldn't have given you the damn thing if I thought you were going to ruin it."

"No disrespect sir, but go easy on Sam he is still really messed up over Jessica's death." I stated.

"If you mean no disrespect then you wouldn't say that Kat." John said.

"Look Sir he just hasn't been the same since Jess died. I know that he has always been rebellious and inquisitive. It's just gotten worse since he's grieving." I explained.

"Don't make up excuses for your brother Kat. He is disrespectful and needs to lean that it is not his place to question me." John retorted.

"Yes sir, I just don't want you to fight with each other." I stated. "I just want us all to get along. That's all."

"Call Dean and tell him to pull off at the next exit." John said. I called Deans number it rand a few times before he answered.

"Hello." Dean said.

"Dad said to pull off at the next exit." I stated and then hung up. Suddenly I saw the Impala speed by then cut in front of us and stop.

"What the fuck is your brother doing?" John yelled.

"Dad don't do anything rash." I yelled as I jumped out of the car. I ran around and tried to talk Dad down while Dean did the same with Sam. It was no use there was no way I was going to hold my father back. I may be strong but I'm not that strong. Dad was furious.

"Kat get out of my way." John yelled.

"Dad come on let's just get back in the car..." I started to say before I was shoved into the truck, hitting my still tender back against the grill. A shot of pin surged through my body that was so strong it brought me too my knees. Seeing our father shove me and me falling was the last straw for Sam and he started yelling. I couldn't hear what was being said my head was ringing. Dean ran over to help me up. Once I was on my feet and I saw what was going on Dean and I rushed over to break up the fight before punches started being thrown. I grabbed on to Sam and Dean Grabbed our father and we pulled them apart.

"This is why I left in the first place." Sam muttered.

"What'd you say?" John demanded.

"You heard me." Sam replied.

"Yea, you left. Your brother, sister, and I we needed you. You walked away, Sam. You walked away." John shouted.

"Dad, please stop." I begged.

"Stop it both of you." Dean pleaded.

"You're the one who said, 'don't come back,' Dad. You're the one who closed that door, not me! You were just pissed off you couldn't control me anymore!" Sam yelled.

"Stop it!" Dean and I both screamed as we pulled Sam and our father apart and they both went to their respective cars. Dean and I just both looked at each other knowing that this was going to be one hell of a long case with Sam acting the way he was towards Dad. I walked back to the truck and Dean got back in the Impala and we headed off again.

"Kat, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you that hard." John said sadly.

"Apology accepted." I replied. "But Dad you really need to lay off. The reason you and Sam but heads all the time is because you to are so similar. Don't you see that?"

"Were not similar we are incredibly different." John stated.

"Fine." I sighed. "Whatever you say."

"Watch your tone with me Kat." John scolded.

"Yes sir I'm sorry." I replied. A few minutes later we pulled up a distance off from this abandoned looking barn. We started watching. The sun had come up and this car pulled up and a guy got out of it and headed into the barn.

"Son of a bitch. So they're really not afraid of the sun?" Dean asked.

"No, direct sunlight hurts like a nasty sunburn. The only way to kill them is by beheading. And yea, they sleep during the day but it don't mean they won't wake up." John explained.

"So I guess walking in isn't our best option." Dean stated.

"Actually that's the plan." John replied. We went back to the cars to get our stuff. All of Dad's stuff looked brand new compared to our stuff.

"So you really wanna know about this gun?" John asked.

"Yes sir." Sam replied.

"It's just a story, a legend really. Well I thought it was. Never really believed it until I red Daniel's letter. Back in 1835, when Hailey's commit was overhead, the same night those men died at the Alamo, they say Samuel Colt made a gun, a special gun. He made it for a hunter, a man like us only on horseback. The story goes that he made 13 bullets. This hunter used the gun a half a dozen times before he disappeared, the gun along with him. Until somehow, Daniel got his hands on it. They say this gun can kill anything." John explained.

"Kill anything, like supernatural anything?" Dean asked.

"Like the Demon." Sam said.

"Yea, the Demon. Ever since I picked up its trail, I've been looking for a way to destroy that thing. Find the gun, we may have it." John stated.

We all climbed in through this open window/door that led to a loft filled with hey. There were people, I guess I should say vampires everywhere. They were all sleeping in hammocks. I followed my father since I was to be his back up if something was to go wrong wile Sam and Dean were to take care of the vampires and free any people they had captive. I followed my Dad down this hallway to a bedroom where there was a guy and a girl sleeping. There in a holster on the bedpost was the Colt. My father quietly entered the room and was just about to get the gun when there was a loud scream. The two vampires in the bed woke up. The guy grabbed my father and threw him into the wall. I saw a bottle on the ground and picked it up then threw it at the window causing it to shatter and let the sunlight come streaming in.

"Boys, Run!" John yelled as I pulled him up. I started running too dragging my stubborn father with me.

"Kat we need to go back for the gun!" John stated.

"No we need to shag ass out of here before we become vampire food." I replied.

"Kat we could take them, there was only two of them." He shot back.

"Yea in the room but there's a shit ton more of them out in the barn area and there is no way the two of us could take that many vampires on our own." I retorted. We finally were out of the barn and heading for the cars. It was taking all of my strength to keep hold of my father. Once we made it to the hill I relaxed a little knowing that Sam and Dean would be waiting so there would be four of us to take on how ever many vampires decided to come after us right now.

"They won't follow. They will wait for tonight." John stated and I relaxed even more knowing we had some time to prepare. "Once a vampire gets you're sent, it's for life."

"Great so unless we kill all these fuckers we will always have to be looking over our shoulders!" I stated unamused.

"Kat watch your language!" John warned. I just rolled my eyes getting me a smack to the back of my head from Dean and I just glared at him.

"Well what the hell do we do now?" Dean asked.

"You gotta find the nearest funeral home." John stated. We drove back to the cabin and Dean dropped Sam off before heading to find the blood we needed. I braced myself for WW3 and tried to formulate a plan in my head about how to diffuse any of a number of scenarios that came to mind. Dean had been gone for like 20 minutes and nothing had happened yet. All that was happening was Sam was pacing back and forth within for Dean.

"It shouldn't be taking this long." Sam stated as he was pacing. "I should go help."

"Sam calm down. Everything is fine." I said reassuringly.

"Dean's got it." John sighed slightly annoyed. Great that might just be what sets off this powder keg. "Sammy." He said sadly.

"Yea?" Sam answers. I let out a huge sigh of relief that nothing happened.

"I don't think I ever told you this, but the day you and Kat were born, you know what I did?" John asked sadly. I have to say I was intrigued and if Sam had taken a moment longer I would have butted in on their conversation.

"No." Sam replied.

"I put 100 bucks into a savings account for each of you. I did the same thing for your brother. It was a college fund. And every month I would put in another $100 until... Anyways my point is, Sam, that this is never the life I wanted for you." John said remorsefully. I had never known this, none of us had ever known this, and it was touching.

"Then why'd you get so mad when I left?" Sam asked. Boy that seemed like a stupid question, I knew Sam knew the answer I guess he just needed to hear it from Dad.

"You gotta understand something. After your mother passed, all I saw was evil, everywhere. And all I cared about was keeping the three of you safe and alive. I wanted you prepared, ready. So, somewhere along the line , I, uh, I stopped being your father and I became your drill sergeant. So when you said you wanted to go away to school, all I could think about, my only though, was that you were going to be alone, vulnerable. Sammy, it just, it never occurred to me what you wanted. I just couldn't accept the fact that you and me, we're just different." John answered. I rolled my eyes, he obviously hadn't heard what I had said in the car about them being almost the same. Sam just laughed.

"What?" John asked light heartedly.

"We're not different, not anymore. With what happened to Mom and Jess, we probably have a lot more in common than just about anyone." Sam laughed.

"I guess you're right, son." John replied smiling. They had both heard what they wanted to hear and now I had a burning question.

"Hey Dad?" I asked breaking my silence. "Whatever happened to that college fund?"

"Spent it on ammo." He stated then we all started to laugh a little and that was when Dean walked in.

"Whoo! Man there's some heavy security to protect a bunch of dead guys." Dean said.

"Yea because they don't what whackos like you doing precisely what you did." I playfully scoffed.

"Did you get it?" John asked. Dean pulled out a jar of blood and handed it to Dad.

"You know what to do." John sighed. Yea we did but it was not a pleasant job. I'm not squeamish or anything but dipping arrows into a jar of blood, that's just gross. We finished our job and then waited until night to set our plan into action. We were using Dean as bait. He was out in the middle of the road pretending like he was having car trouble while Dad, Sam, and I waited in the trees bow's at the ready.

"Car trouble? Let me give you a lift, take you back to my place." The girl vampire from the bedroom asked walking up to Dean. I wanted to shoot her right then but that would ruin our plan.

"I'll pass." Dean states. "I usually draw the line at necrophilia." The woman smacked Dean across the face sending him to the ground. The vampire then grabbed Dean and hoisted him into the air.

"I don't normally get this friendly till the second date." Dean mumbles. Like Dean has ever been on a second date. I'm just waiting for my father to tell me to shoot which I must say is getting harder every second.

"You know, we could have some fun. I always like to make new friends." The female vampire states and then kisses Dean. Dean starts to say something but I tune him out because my Dad gives the order to shoot. Sam loses his arrow and it hits the male vampire square in the chest causing him to fall to the ground. Then I release my arrow hitting the vampire holding Dean causing her to let him go.

"Barley even stings." She scoffs as she turns around to face my father, Sam, and I.

"Give it time, sweetheart. That arrow's soaked in dead man's blood." John states. "It's like poison to you, isn't it?" A few seconds later she collapses and Dean catches her. If it was me I would have let her hit the ground and then picked her up.

"Load her up." John orders. "I'll take care of this one." And with that he easily cut off the vampires head. We headed to this clearing where we started a fire.

"Toss this on the fire." John said handing a bag of stuff to Dean. "Saffron, skunks cabbage, and trillium. It'll block our sent and hers until we're ready."

"Stuff stinks." Dean commented.

"I think that's the idea Dean." I scoffed.

"Dust your clothes with the ashes and you'll stand a chance of not being detected." John added.

"You sure they'll come after her?" Sam asked.

"Yea. Vampires mate for life. She means more to the leader than the gun. But the blood sickness is going to wear off soon, so you don't have a lot of time." John stated.

"Half hour ought to do it." Sam stated.

"Then I want you out of the area as fast as you can." John added.

"Dad you can't take care of them all by yourself." Dean said.

"I'll have her and the Colt." John said.

"Then after we are going to meet up and use the gun together, right?" Sam asked John looked away. "Your leaving a gain aren't you? You still want to go after the demon alone? You know, I don't get you. You can't treat us like this."

"Like what?" John asked.

"Children" Sam replied.

"You are my children. I'm trying to keep you safe." John retorted.

"Dad, all due respect, but that's a load of crap." Dean stated. Sam and I just gawked, did Dean just really question our father!

"Excuse me?" John asked just as shocked as Sam and I were.

"You know what we've been hunting. Hell, you've even sent us on some hunting trips yourself. You can't be that worried about our safety." Dean answered.

"It's not the same, Dean." John replied.

"Then what is it?" Dean asked. Wow what has gotten into Dean. "Why do you want us out of the big fight?"

"This demon, it's a bad son of a bitch. I can't make the same moves if I'm worried about keeping you alive." John retorted.

"You mean you can't be as reckless." I scoffed

"Look, I don't expect to make it out of this fight in one piece. Your mother's death it almost killed me. I can't watch my children die too. I won't." John replied.

"So what happens if you die?" Dean asked.

"How the fuck are we supposed to feel if you die and we could have done something about it?" I asked.

"You know I've been thinking, and I think Sammy's right about this one. I think we should do this together. We're stronger as a family, Dad. We just are and you know it." Dean stated.

"We're running out of time. You do your job and get out of the area." Jon replied.

"No, I'm coming with you, Dad." I stated adamantly.

"No Kat you aren't. You are going to go with your brothers." John replied.

"The hell I am!" I shot back. "You are not going up against God knows how many vampires by yourself. Its suicide and I'm not going to let you do it."

"Kat were not going to do this now are we?" John asked.

"If it means you letting me come with you then yes we are." I answered.

"Dean get control of your sister!" John yelled I clearly had angered him and that was just how I wanted it.

"Dean you lay a hand on me and I will break it, and you know I can." I said looking Dean straight in the eye. "Dad I'm not going to let you go kamikaze yourself. It is not happening. I am putting my foot down. I, we, have let you pull a lot of shit over the years but it ends here! I will fucking tie you to a tree if I have to!"

"Ha! I'd like to see you try." John taunted. "You are my daughter and I order you to go with your brothers." Finally he fell into my trap.

"You order me? What happened to your little speech about being sorry for somewhere along the lines turning form our father into our drill sergeant?" I demanded. "Was that just a load of B.S. to lake Sam and I happy or did you really mean it? Because if you really meant it then you would let me fucking come with you and back you up!" I had trapped my father in his own words.

"Damn you and you're remembering everything and twisting it to your purpose." John stated he knew I had him. For added affect I pouted a little and let the tears threaten to start falling. As a kid I could get him, and Dean, to do just about anything I wanted just by pouting a little and threatening to cry.

"Fine." John relented. "Kat you come with me, Sam and Dean you go clean out the nest." We split up to do our separate jobs. My Father and I drove by the nest first to lure them out with the female vampires sent then Sam and Dean would kill any of the stragglers and free their victims. We knew that we would be running into the vampires soon so my father pulled over and I hopped out with a fist full of poison arrows and a crossbow and headed into the trees. I followed my Dad on foot and finally found them like half a mile down the road. My Dad and the vampires were already in the middle of a conversation when I got there so I quickly set up in case something happened.

"Where's Kate?" The male vampire asked.

"Come here, sweetheart." John said pulling Kate out of the truck. Once she was out he put a knife to her throat.

"Kate you all right?" The vampire asked.

"Dead man's blood." Kate replied

"You son of a bitch." The vampire spat.

"I want the colt, Elkins gun. Trade." John stated.

"Is that what this is all about? I mean you can't shoot us all, right? We'll kill you." The vampire commented.

_'I wouldn't be so sure about that.'_ I thought.

"Oh, I don't need it for you. I'm saving it for something else. Now, put the colt down or she goes first." John replied.

"All right. Just don't hurt her." The vampire responded as he walked forward. He took out the gun, placed it on the ground, and then stepped back.

"Back up." John demanded. "Further." He walked forwards with Kate and then bent down to pick up the gun, never taking his eyes off of the leader. I could see Kate struggling against the ropes and I just knew something was going to happen. It couldn't be this easy, nothing ever is.

"That's a nice move. You almost made it." The vampire smirked. Just then Kate swung her still bound hands hitting Dad right in the face and sending him falling back into the truck and then to the ground dropping the colt in the process. The leader advanced on my father and I knew I had to do something so I started shooting. I got shot two of them before Sam and Dean showed up. Just as they showed up my father regained his senses and picked up the colt and shot hitting the leader right in the middle of his forehead. The wound started smoking then this gust of wind blew past and there was this flash of light like an x-ray that showed his bones and he fell to the ground dead. At that point we ran out to stand with our father in case any of the other vampires decided to attack. Thankfully they didn't, they all just got back in their cars and drove away.

"Well I guess it works." I stated breaking the silence.

"Yea, I guess it does." John replied. We got in our cars and drove back to the cabin to pack up. Sam, Dean, and I were all throwing our stuff into our duffels when out father came back in.

"So, boys..." John started to say walking towards us.

"Yes sir?" Sam replied as we all turned to face him.

"You ignored a direct order back there. Kat and I had it handled." John stated. Wow, no way we had it handled on our own. I was so glad when Sam and Dean showed up.

"Yes, sir." Sam answered.

"But we saved your ass." Dean said pointing at the three of us. I couldn't believe what had gotten into Dean.

"Your right." John replied

"I am?" Dean asked.

"It scares the hell out of me. You three are all I got. But I guess we are stronger as a family. So we go after this damn thing together." John stated. "And I know where we have to go."

"Yes, sir." We all replied. I was so happy he had come to that conclusion without any of us forcing the issue again.

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review I want to know what you think. I also want to say thank you to everyone who has favorited and or followed my story it really means the world to me.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I only own Kat, I do not own Supernatural. Hope you enjoy.**

We drove to some cabin in Manning, Colorado where Dad had all his research. The walls were covered with charts and papers. All sorts of stuff, you could hardly see the wall anymore there was so much.

"So, this is everything I know. Our whole lives we've been searching for this Demon, right? Not a trace, just nothing, until about a year ago. For the first time I picked up a trail." John explained.

"That's when you took off?" Dean asked.

"Yea, that's right. The Demon must have come out of hiding or hibernation." John stated.

"Alright, so what's this trail you found?" I asked.

"It starts in Arizona, then New Jersey, California. Houses burn down to the ground. It's going after families just like it went after us." John continued explaining.

"Families with infants?" Sam asked.

"Yea. The night of the kid's 6-month birthday." John stated.

"We were 6-months that night?" I asked.

"Exactly 6-months." John replied.

"So basically this Demon is going after these kids for some reason, the same way it came for me and Kat?" Sam asked. "So Mom's death, Jessica it's all because of us, me?"

"We don't know that Sam." Dean stated.

"Really Dean? 'Cause I'd say were pretty damn sure." Sam scoffed.

"For the last time, what happened to them is not your fault." Dean retorted.

"Yea your right, it's not my fault, but it's my problem!" Sam shouted.

"No, it's not _your_ problem, it's _our_ problem, Sam!" I shouted back. I was sick of him blaming himself for this I got enough of that from Dean.

"Ok, that's enough!" John stated standing up to make his point.

"So why's it doing it? What does it want?" Sam asked.

"Look, I wish I had more answers, I do. I've always been one step behind it. Look, I've never gotten there in time to save.." John paused.

"All right so how do we find it before it hits again?" Dean asked.

"There are signs. It took me a while to see the pattern, but in the days before these fires, signs crop up in an area- cattle deaths, temperature fluctuations, electrical storms. And then I went back and checked, and..." John started.

"These things happened in Lawrence." Dean finished

"The week before your mother died. And in Palo Alto... before Jessica. And these signs are starting again." John replied.

"Where?" Sam asked.

" Salvation, Iowa." John answered.

We left the next day for Salvation. My father was beat to hell and tired so I convinced him to let me drive. He was passed out in the passenger's seat when his phone started to ring. He had put it in the cup holder so instead of bothering him with it I snatched it up.

"Hello." I answered.

"Oh, Kat I was calling to talk to John. Is he there?" Caleb asked.

"Sorry Caleb he can't come to the phone right now. Can I take a message for you?" I asked

"Kat, I'm really sorry, but Jim Murphy is dead." Caleb stated.

"Pastor Jim is dead?" I said slamming on the breaks. "But how? I don't understand he can't be dead." Then I pulled over to the side of the road.

"All I know is that his throat was slit, he bleed out. Sulfur was found at his place." Caleb answered and my stomach dropped, I had a feeling that Pastor Jim was in danger, but it didn't seem like anything more than he could handle. My father woke up and tried to grab the phone but I wouldn't let him have it.

"Kat, I'm really sorry I know how close you and your brothers were with him. I'm sorry. I have to go ok? I have more people to call. Bye." Caleb said before hung up. I couldn't move and my Dad took the opportunity to grab the phone.

"Who was it?" John asked concern lacing his words when he saw how upset I was.

"Caleb." I replied trying to keep from crying. I suddenly felt sick so I got out of the car only to be confronted by my brothers and my father.

"Christ I almost... What? What's wrong?" Dean asked. I could no longer hold back the tears so I just let them fall.

"Pastor Jim is dead." I said through my sobs.

"What!?" Sam asked.

"How?" John questioned. I had to pull myself together.

"His...his throat was slit and he bleed out." I answered trying to regain my composure. "He said that they found sulfur at his place."

"So it was a demon." Dean stated. "Was it the demon?"

"I don't know!" I answered

"So now what do we do?" Dean asked.

"We act like every second counts. There's two hospitals and a health center in this county. We split up we cover more ground. I want records. I want a list of every infant that's going to be 6-months old in the next week." John stated

"Dad that could be dozens of kids. How the hell are we gonna know which one's the right one?" Sam asked

"We'll check 'em all. That's how." John retorted. "You got any better ideas?"

"No, sir." Sam replied.

"Dad I'm gonna go with Sam and Dean if that's alright." I said. I just needed my brothers, they knew how to comfort me.

"Yea Kat, that's fine." John replied. We all got back in the cars except this time I climbed into the Impala was Sam and Dean. We made it to town and we all split up, though Sam and I stayed together and went to the Salvation medical Center.

Sam and I plowed through dozens of files writing down the names and addresses of any kid that was going to be turning 6-months old. When we were finally done we left but the moment we stepped outside Sam started to look a little wobbly and without thinking I reached out to steady him and was pulled into his vision. There was a woman putting her baby to bed, a train whistle, a clown, this light that had ballerinas on it, and worst of all the mother opening the door to the nursery and there is someone standing over the crib. When it was over we both looked at each other and knew we had to find the house by the train tracks. We walked over to the street by the tracks and immediately found the douse from its characteristic window. I saw this woman walking down the street.

"Sam, that's her isn't it." I stated pointing to the woman pushing the stroller.

"Yea it looks like her." Sam replied so we walked across the street. It stopped raining and the woman looked like she was having trouble trying to put her umbrella away.

"Here let me hold that for you." Sam said taking hold of the stroller.

"Thanks." The woman smiled.

"What an adorable baby! Is she yours?" I asked.

"Yea." The woman replied. I was just mesmerized by the child.

"I'm sorry. Were so rude. I'm Sam and this is my sister Kat. We just moved in up the street." Sam said.

"Yea, oh my gosh you probably think were creeps." I said embarrassed. "Your daughter is just so beautiful."

"Why thank you. I'm Monica, and this is Rosie." Monica replied. "Welcome to the neighborhood."

"Thanks." I smiled.

"She is such a good baby." Sam commented.

"I know, she, I mean, she never cries. She just stairs at everybody. Sometimes she looks at you, and I swear it's like she is reading your mind." Monica replied.

"Have you lived here long?" Sam asked.

"My husband and I we bought our place just before Rosie was borne." Monica answered.

"How old is Rosie?" I asked once again staring at the child.

"She is 6-months today." Monica replied.

"Wow she's so big." I stated.

"I know right. She's growing like a weed." Monica smiled.

"Monica, just take care of your, ok?" Sam stated.

"Yea, you too Sam. It was nice meeting you two." Monica replied.

We went back to the motel to tell Dean and Dad that we knew where and when the demon was going to strike.

"Hey so we know where the demon is going to be." I stated proudly as we walked in the door.

"And how do you know that?" Dean scoffed.

"I had a vision." Sam stated. "And Kat kind of shared it with me, then we went to go see if we could find the house and ended up running into the woman and her daughter on the street."

"Yea Rosie turns 6-months today, which means that it is going to strike tonight." I added.

"A vision?" John asked.

"Yes. We saw the demon burning the woman on the ceiling." Sam stated.

"And you think it's going to happen to the woman you met because?" John questioned.

"Because it's the same woman from the vision." I stated.

"It started out as nightmares, and then he started having them while he was awake." Dean added.

"It's like, I don't know the closer I get to anything involving the demon, the stronger the visions get." Sam explained.

"Alright, when were you going to tell me about this?" John asked.

"We didn't know what it meant." Dean replied.

"Something like this starts happening to your brother, you pick up the phone, and you call me." John said sounding annoyed.

"Call you? Are you kidding me? I called you from Lawrence! Sam called you when Dean was dying!" Dean stated.

"I mean getting you on the phone, we've got a better chance of winning the lottery." I scoffed.

"Your right. Though I'm not too crazy of this new tone of yours, from either of you, your right, I'm sorry." John stated

"Look, guys, vision or no vision. The fact is, we know the demon is coming tonight. This family's gonna go through the same hell we went through." Sam said.

"No, they're not. No one is ever again." John replied. Just then Sam's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello." Sam answered. "Who is this? Meg. Last time I saw you, you fell out a window. Just your feelings? That was a 7 story drop. My Dad, I don't know where he is." Sam reluctantly handed over the phone.

"This is John." He stated. "I'm here. Caleb? You listen to me he's got nothing to do with this. You let him go. I don't know what you're talking about. Caleb. Caleb! I'm gonna kill you. You know that? Ok. I said ok. I'll bring you the colt. It's gonna take me about a day's drive to get there. That's impossible. I can't get there in time, and I can't just carry a gun on a plane."

"What? What did that bitch do to Caleb?" I asked. "What did she say?"

"She killed him." John responded.

"She what?" I asked. "But I just talked to him. He can't be dead. I'll fucking kill her!"

"So you think Meg is a demon?" Sam asked.

"I fucking knew something was wrong with her!" I almost shouted

"Either that or she's possessed by one." John replied. "It doesn't really matter."

"What do we do?" Dean asked.

"I'm going to Lincoln." John stated.

"What?" Dean asked.

"It doesn't seem like I have a choice. If I don't go, a lot of people die. Our friends die."

"Dad, the demon is coming tonight for that family. That gun is all we got. You can't just hand it over." Sam stated. And this sly look passed across my father's face and I could hear what he was thinking.

" No, Dad are you stupid! It's not gonna work!" I stated.

"What's not gonna work?" Sam and Dean both asked.

"He's not going to take the gun. He's gonna try and pass off a fake." I stated.

"Why? Besides us and a couple of vampires, no one has really seen the gun. No one knows what it looks like." John stated.

"So your just gonna pick up a ringer at a pawn shop?" Dean asked.

"Antique store actually." John answered.

"You're going to had Meg a fake gun and hope she doesn't notice?" Dean shot back.

"Look, as long as it's close, she shouldn't be able to tell the difference." John replied.

"Yea, but for how long?" I asked. "What happens when she figures it out? Oh my God you don't care if she figures it out. You are just doing this so we can kill the demon. Your thinking who cares that happens to you! Well news flash we care!"

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" John asked.

"Oh, yea, about that, Kat can um well read minds and communicate telepathically." Dean stated.

"Look, I wanna stop loosing people we love. I want you to go to school, Sam. I want Kat to have a family. I want Dean to have a home. I want Mary alive. I just want this to be over." John stated. And with that Dean went off to go find a gun and Sam and I stayed behind and helped Dad get ready. Then we headed off to our meeting place by the train tracks. A few minutes after we arrived Dean showed up.

"Did you get it?" John asked. Dean pulled out a bag from under his coat and handed it to Dad. He pulled the gun out of the bag and looked at it.

"You know this is a trap, right?" Dean asked. "That's why Meg wants you to come alone."

"I can handle her." John said. "I got a whole arsenal loaded. Holy water, Mandaic amulets..."

"Dad..." Dean started.

"What?" John asked.

"Promise us something." Dean stated. "If this thing goes south, just get the hell out. Don't get yourself killed. Your no good to us dead."

"Same goes for you." John stated.

"Dad, can I see the gun for a second?" I asked and he handed it over. I took out my knife and started carving the same pentagram that was on the handle of the real colt onto the handle of the fake colt. When I was finished I gave it back.

"Just to make it look a little more real." I stated.

"Ok, now look, they made the bullets special for this colt. There's only four of them left. Without them, this gun is useless. You make every shot count." John stated.

"Yes, sir." We replied.

"I've been waiting a long time for this fight. Now it's here and I'm not going to be in it. It's up to you three now. It's your fight, you finish this. You finish what I started, you understand?" Jon asked and handed Dean the real colt.

"We'll see you soon, Dad." Sam stated

"I'll see you later." John stated and then headed off for Lincoln and we headed off to Monica's house. We sat outside their house watching them for hours. We were waiting for some sign that the demon was here.

"Maybe we could tell them there's a gas leak. Might get them out of the house for a few hours." Sam suggested.

"Yes, and how many times has that actually worked for us?" I asked.

"Yea. We could all ways tell them the truth." Sam stated.

"Nah." Dean said looking at Sam like he had two heads.

"No, I know, I know. I just, with what's coming for these people..." Sam started.

"Sam we only got one move, and you know it, all right?" Dean asked. "We got to wait for that demon to show itself..." Dean started.

"And then we get it, before it gets them." I finished.

"I wonder how Dad's doing." Sam stated.

"I'd feel a lot better if we were there backing him up." Dean stated.

"Yea, me too." I added.

"I'd feel a lot better if he were here backing us up." Sam stated. We went back to watching the house. After like another hour Sam started talking again.

"This is weird." Sam stated.

"What?" I asked. "It's not like it's your first stakeout."

"I mean, after all these years, we're finally here. It doesn't seem real." Sam stated.

"We just got to keep our heads and do our job like always." Dean replied.

"Yea, but this isn't like always." I stated.

"True." Dean said after a long pause.

"Dean, uh... I want to thank you." Sam started.

"For what?" Dean asked confused.

"Sammy I'm gonna have to stop you right there. I will not let you give the if-I-die-I-want-you-to know speech." I stated.

"Are you kidding me! I don't want to hear that freaking speech man. No one is dying to night other than that demon. Not you, not me, not Kat, and not that family. You hear me?" Dean stated "That evil son of a bitch isn't getting any older than tonight."

"Dean can you call Dad please?" I asked and Dean did precisely that.

"Dad's not answering." Dean stated slamming his phone shut.

"maybe Meg was late. Maybe cell reception is bad." Sam stated. Just then the radio started to buzz, the house lights started to flicker, and the wind began to howl.

"It's coming." I stated. We all jumped out of the car and ran towards the house. I picked the lock and we slowly walked into the house. Suddenly the husband came out of nowhere swinging a bat.

"Get out of my house!" Mr. Holt shouted. Dean pinned him up against the wall in no time.

"Mr. Holt, please." I said.

"Be quiet and listen to me, be quiet and listen to me. We are trying to help you, ok?" Dean asked.

"Charlie is everything ok down there?" Monica called.

"Monica get the baby!" Charlie yelled.

"No!" I screamed.

"Monica, don't go in the nursery!" Sam yelled and the two of us ran up the stairs while Dean dealt with Mr. Holt. We ran to the nursery and there was this black figure standing over Rosie's crib. It turned to look at us with these yellow eyes. Monica was all ready in the wall sliding towards the ceiling. Sam tried to pull her down and I took the gun. Aiming it right at the demons head and shot but it just disappeared into thin air. I was confused for a second but knew it was gone when Monica fell from the ceiling. Sam caught her.

"Sam get her out side and I'll get Rosie." I yelled as I ran over to the crib. Just as I lifted Rosie from the crib it burst into flames. I ran down the stairs after Sam. When we made it outside the widow in the nursery exploded.

"You get away from my family!" Mr. Holt yelled.

"No, Charlie don't. They saved us. They saved us." Monica said as she turned around. I gently handed her Rosie and then she walked over to her husband.

"Thank you." Monica cried.

"It's still in there!" Sam said as he tried to grab the gun form me.

"Sam, no." Dean called grabbing Sam and holing him back.

"Dean let me go, it's still in there!" Sam shouted.

"Sam the house is burring to the ground you'll die if you go back in there." I screamed.

"I don't care!" Sam yelled.

"Well we do!" Dean yelled back. After we saved the family and waited for the firemen to come we headed back to the motel to wait for Dad.

"Dean he should have called by now." I said worriedly. Dean was already on the phone.

"Come on Dad. Answer your phone, Damn it." Dean shouted.

"Dean, something's wrong. I can feel it." I stated. "I think they have him."

"Do you hear me, Sam. Kat thinks they have Dad." Dean said.

"If you had just let me go back in there, I could have ended all this." Sam said.

"Sam the only thing you would have ended was your life. Going back into that house would have been suicide." Dean stated.

"You don't know that." Sam retorted.

"Well I do." I stated. "I could feel it ok. So you're just willing to sacrifice yourself?"

"Your damn right I am." Sam stated.

"Well that's not going to happen as long as either of us are around." Dean stated.

"What the hell are you talking about, Dean? We've been searching for this thing our whole lives. It's the only thing we've ever cared about." Sam stated coolly.

"Sam, we wanna end this thing just as bad as you do." I stated. "But what Dean is saying is that it's not worth dying over. How do you think I would live if you died?"

"If hunting this demon means you getting yourself killed then I hope we never find it." Dean shouted.

"That thing killed Jess. That thing killed Mom." Sam stated.

"You said yourself once that no matter what we do, they're gone. And they're never coming back." Dean stated. Sam freaked and pinned Dean against the wall.

"Don't you say that! Not you. Not after all this, don't you say that." Sam seethed. I walked over and gently put my hand on Sam's arm.

"Sammy, as much as you may not want to hear it right now it's true." I stated. Sam was so mad that he took one hand off of Dean and shoved me hard into the divider knocking the wind out of me.

"Sam, look, the four of us, that's all we have. And it's all I have." Dean said. "Sometimes I feel like I'm barley holding it together, man. Without you, Kat, and Dad..."

"Kat...Dad." Sam stated releasing Dean. Sam walked over to me. "Kat, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's ok Sammy, you've done worse in training." I smiled.

"What was it that you said about Dad?" Sam asked.

"All I said was that I can feel that the Demons have Dad." I replied.

"No, they can't. Dean try Dad again." Sam stated. Dean called Dad's number and put it on speaker. It rang a few times before it was answered.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next chapter is the season one finally. I can't believe I have all ready gotten to the end of season one. Well please review I want to know what you think. And ass always feel free to PM me with any requests. Love ya!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I only own Kat. I do not own Supernatural in anyway. So this is the Season finally. Hope you enjoy!**

The phone rang a few times and then someone answered.

"You guys really screwed up this time." Meg stated.

"Where is he?" Dean demanded.

"You're never going to see your father again." Meg replied and then hung up.

"They've got Dad!" Dean stated.

"Not to say I told you so, but I told you so!" I scoffed. "I told you I could feel that they have Dad, but no one would listen to me!"

"Ok, ok." Dean said trying to calm himself down, and I have to admit my heart was beating a lime a minute. Dean picked up the colt and then grabbed his bag.

"What are you doing Dean?" Sam asked.

"We got to go." Dean said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because the demon knows were in Salvation and it knows we've got the colt. It's got Dad and it's probably coming for us next." Dean explained.

"Good, we've still got three bullets left. Let it come." Sam stated.

"Sam, we're not ready. We don't know how many of them are out there and we're no good to anybody dead." I retorted. "So we are leaving, NOW!" We quickly packed up, go t in the car, and speed away.

"I'm telling you, we could have taken him." Sam stated.

"No we couldn't have! Sam you saw what happened when I shot at him, he just straight up disappeared." I replied

"What we need is a plan." Dean said. "They are probably keeping Dad alive, so we've got to figure out where."

"Yea, they are probably gonna wanna trade him for the gun." I stated

"Kat if that were true then why didn't Meg mention anything about a trade?" Sam asked. "Dad, Dad might..."

"Sam shut the fuck up! Dad is not dead. I can still feel him!" I shouted. "So everything stops until we find him!"

"So, how do we find him?" Sam asked.

"Maybe we go to Lincoln." Dean said. "Start at the warehouse where he was taken."

"Dean you really think demons are going to leave a trail?" I asked. "We go to Bobby's if the demon wants us dead then we let it find us some place that is heavily guarded."

"You're right. Bobby's it is." Dean stated. We made it to Bobby's place early the next morning. We pulled into the more than familiar junkyard and parked. We were greeted by the barking of Rumsfeld. Bobby came out on the porch to see what all the commotion was and a simile lit his face when he saw us. I hadn't see Bobby in years and was so excited to see him again that I ran up and gave him a big hug.

"Bobby it's so good to see you again!" I exclaimed when I released him.

"It's good to see you too Darlin', damn you have grown since last I saw ya!" Bobby stated and I went over to say hi to Rumsfeld. "How you boys don'?"

"We're good." Dean replied giving Bobby a hug. "Though we are in a bit of a bind." Sam came up next and gave Bobby a hug as well. I mean the man practically raised us. We went into the house and started talking.

"Here you go." Bobby said handing Dean a flask.

"What is this? Holly water?" Dean asked.

"That one is. This one's whiskey." Bobby said waving the flask in his hand. He took a drink and then handed it to Dean.

"Bobby thanks. Thanks for everything." Dean stated. "To tell you the truth I wasn't sure if we should come, but Kat was adamant."

"Nonsense. Your Daddy needs help." Bobby replied.

"Well the last time we saw you, you did threaten to blast him full of buckshot. You cocked the shotgun and everything." I said walking up and joining their conversation.

"Yea, well what can I say? John just seems to have that effect on people." Bobby replied.

"Yea I guess he does." Dean admitted.

"None of that matters now. All that matters is that you get him back." Bobby stated.

"Bobby, this book. I've never seen anything like it." Sam stated.

"Key of Solomon? It's the real deal, all right." Bobby said

"Oh is that the one about the devils traps?" I asked I had read through it years ago though I was mostly just looking at the pictures, I was still pretty young.

"Wow you remember that?" Bobby asked. "You couldn't have been more than 11 or 12 when you read this book."

"What can I say the pictures made a lasting impression." I smirked.

"So these protective circles, they really work?" Sam asked.

"Hell ya, get a demon in one and their trapped. Their powerless. It's like a satanic roach motel." Bobby chuckled.

"The man knows his stuff." Dean said

"I'll tell you something else too. This is some serious crap you guys stepped in." Bobby stated.

"Oh yea? How's that?" Sam asked.

"Normal year, I hear, say three demonic possessions, maybe four, tops. This year I heard of 27 so far. You get what I'm saying?" Bobby asked. "More and more Demons are walking among us- a lot more."

"Do you know why?" I asked

"No, but I know it's something big. A storms coming, and you three, and your Daddy are smack in the middle of it." Bobby replied.

"Well that's comforting." I scoffed. Just then Rumsfeld started barking.

"Rumsfeld." Bobby said. There was a clink of metal then a yelp.

"Rumsfeld!" I called and started for the door. He may not have actually been my dog but he felt like mine. Just before I reached the door it was kicked open by none other than Meg.

"You!" I hissed and retreated into the study.

"No more crap, ok?" Meg warned. Dean went at her with the holy water but was flung into the wall. He was out cold. Sam and I both stepped in front of Bobby.

"I want the colt, Sam, the real colt." Meg demanded. "Right now." We started inching our way towards the living room where Bobby already had a devils trap on the ceiling and of course she started following us.

"We don't have it on us. We buried it." Sam stated.

"Didn't I say no more crap? I swear after everything I heard about you Winchesters, I've got to tell you, I'm a little underwhelmed. First Johnny tries to pawn off a fake gun, and then he leaves the real gun with you three chuckleheads. I mean did you really think I wouldn't find you?" Meg asked. She took one final stem and walked right into the trap.

"Actually." I stated looking up towards the ceiling. "We were counting on it." Meg looked up and saw the trap.

"Gotcha." Dean smiled. We tied her to a chair in the trap in order to interrogate her.

"You know if you wanted to tie me up all you had to do was ask." Meg stated.

"Shut up were not talking to you yet!" I replied. Bobby came back in the room.

"I salted all the windows and doors. If there are any demons out there they ain't getting in." Bobby said.

"Where's our father, Meg?" Dean asked.

"You didn't ask very nicely." Meg replied.

"Ok, well let me rephrase that. Where's our father, bitch?" I spat.

"Kat, that's not gonna help." Sam said trying to calm me down.

"Jeez, Kat, you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Meg asked. I nearly lost it but Sam held me back. "Oh, I forgot. You don't."

"You think this is a fucking game?!" Dean shouted at Meg getting up in her face. "Where is he? What did you do to him?"

"He died screaming. I killed him myself." Meg stated. Dean said nothing, he just back handed her really hard across the face causing her to yelp. I have to admit I wanted to hit her myself.

"That's kind of a turn-on, you hitting a girl." Meg said.

"You're no girl." Dean seethed.

"Dean." Bobby called walking into the other room, we all followed.

"You ok?" Sam asked.

"She's lying, he's not dead." I stated. "I can still feel him."

"Dean, you've gotta be careful with her. Don't hurt her." Bobby stated.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because she really is a girl. That's why." Bobby remarked.

"You mean she's possessed?" I asked.

"Damn straight. That's a human possessed by a demon. Can't you tell?" Bobby asked.

"Are you trying to tell me there's an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there?" Dean asked and Bobby nodded. "That's actually good news."

We found an exorcism and went back to try again.

"Are you going to read me a story?" Meg asked.

"Something like that. Hit it, Sam." Dean answered.

"Regna terrae, cantata deo, psállite dómino…" Sam started.

"An exorcism? Are you serious?" Meg asked.

"Were going for it, baby, head spinning, projectile vomiting, the whole nine yards." Dean stated. She obviously was starting to feel something because she started breathing heavily.

"I'm gonna kill you." Meg stated. "I'm gonna rip the bones from your body."

"If there weren't and innocent girl trapped in there you would already be dead!" I spat grabbing onto her bare arms. The moment I touched her I could feel heat and Meg started to scream. Freaked out I immediately let go and there were marks where my hands had been.

"What the hell!" I gasped as I stumbled away. I mean what just happened?

"Get that half-bread bitch away from me!" Meg yelled.

"No, you're going to burn in hell unless you tell us where our Dad is." Dean said looking completely unfazed by what just happened, but Meg said nothing. "Well, at least you'll get a nice tan."

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica." Sam continued reading. Meg started to shake and pant.

"He begged for his life with tears in his eyes. He begged to see his kids one last time. That's when I slit his throat." Meg panted.

"Ergo..." Sam started.

"I hope for your sake my sister is right and you're lying. 'Cause if it's true, I swear to God, I will march into hell myself, and I will slaughter each and every one of you evil sons of bitches, so help me God." Dean stated.

"Perditionis venenum propinare. Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae," the pages of books started to flip as a wind started to stir, "hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei, contremisce et effug, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine, quem inferi tremunt." Sam read and Meg screamed.

"Where is he?" Dean asked.

"You just won't take 'dead' for an answer, will you?" Meg asked.

"No we won't because he is not dead!" I shouted.

"Where is he?" Dean demanded.

"Dead!" Meg yelled.

"No he's not!" Dean yelled back. "He's not dead! He can't be! What are you looking at? Keep reading."

"Ab insidiis diabolic, libera nos, domine. Ut ecclesiam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos." Sam continued to read. Meg started to scream and her chair started to move around in the circle.

"Ut inimicos sanctae ecclesiae humiliare digneris, te rogamus audi nos." Sam read.

"He will be!" Meg shouted.

"Wait, what?" Dean said.

"He's not dead, but he will be after what we do to him." Meg stated.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Dean asked.

"You don't." Meg retorted.

"Sam!" Dean shouted.

"A building! Ok? A building in Jefferson city." Meg stated.

"Missouri? Where, where? An address." Dean demanded.

"I don't know." Meg replied.

"And the demon, the one we're looking for, where is it?" Sam asked.

"I don't know I swear." Meg answered. "That's everything, that's all I know."

"Finish it." Dean said.

"What? I told you the truth." Meg protested.

"I don't care." Dean replied.

"You son of a bitch, you promised." Meg stated.

"Well, he lied." I scoffed.

"Sam?" Dean asked. "Sam!"

"We can still use her, find out where the demon is." Sam stated.

"She doesn't know." I said snatching the journal from his hands.

"She lied." Sam retorted.

"Sam, there is an innocent girl trapped somewhere inside there, and we've got to help her." Dean stated.

"You're going to kill her." Bobby stated.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Oh my god, when she fell from the building." I stated.

"Yea, that girl's body is broken. The only thing keeping her alive is that demon. You exorcise it, the girl is going to die." Bobby explained.

"Look, if it was me, I'd want it out. I'd rather die and be kept alive by a demon, trapped inside my head. We need to free her. It's the least we can do." I said. "So Sam you can finish it, or I can."

"I'll do it." Sam said and I handed him the journal. "Dominicos sanctae ecclesiae. Terogamus audi nos. Terribilis deus de sanctuario suo deus israhel. Ipse tribuite virtutem et fortitudinem plebi suae. Benedictus deus. Gloria patri." Sam finished and black smoke came shooting out of Meg's mouth and then blood started to drip from her mouth.

"She's still alive." Dean stated. "Call 911. Get some water and blankets." I ran off to get the blankets and Bobby went to go get the water. When I returned Meg was untied and lying on the floor. I gently put the blanket over her while den lifted her head up so she could drink some water.

"Where is the demon we're looking for?" Sam asked.

"Not there... other ones...awful ones..." Meg gasped.

"Where are they keeping our Dad?" Dean asked.

"By the river...sunrise." Meg said and then she was gone.

"sunrise? What does that mean?" Dean asked. "What does that mean?"

"Dean, she's gone." I stated putting my hand on his shoulder.

"All right, y'all had better hurry up and beat it before the paramedics get here." Bobby said.

"What are you going to tell them?" Dean asked.

"You guys think you invented lying to the cops?" Bobby scoffed. "I'll figure something out. Here take this, you might need it."

"Thanks." Sam said accepting the huge book.

"Thanks for everything." Dean said. All I could do is give Bobby a hug, words could not describe how thankful and grateful I was for Bobby.

"just go find your Dad. And when you do, you bring him around, would ya?" Bobby asked. "I won't even try to shoot him this time." With that we left for Jefferson city. We made it there in no time. Sam and I were flipping through the book Bobby had given us. I found this symbol and pointed it out to Sam. Dean was loading all the guns and putting god knows what into the duffel.

"You've been quiet." Sam stated.

"Just getting ready." Dean replied.

"He's gonna be fine Dean." I said walking over to the trunk with a grease pencil. I wiped off a spot and then started drawing the symbol, luckily Dean didn't notice until I was done.

"Dude, what did you draw on my car?" Dean asked concerned.

"Calm down, it's just a grease pencil, it will come off." I replied.

"But what did you draw on my car?" Dean demanded.

"It's a devils trap, just like from Bobby's. Demons can't get through it or inside it. It will turn the trunk into a lock box." I stated.

"And why?" Dean asked.

"Because as much as I want to bring the colt, and I know you do too, we can't." I answered.

"No, we are bring it with us." Dean replied.

"Dad wouldn't want us to bring it Dean! We need to leave it." I retorted. "So put the damn gun in the trunk!" Dean finally did, and then we left. We were walking by the river when I saw a sign that said 'Sunrise Apartments' and it clicked.

"Hey so I think I know what Meg meant by sunrise." I said pointing at the sign. Sam and Dean both looked where I was pointing.

"Son of a bitch. That's pretty smart." Dean stated. "If these demons can possess people, they can posses almost anyone inside."

"Yea, and make anybody attack us." Sam added.

"Yea, and so we can't kill them." I replied. "It's a building full of human shields."

"They probably know exactly what we look like too, and they could look like anybody." Sam sighed.

"This sucks out loud." Dean stated.

"Yea, tell me about it." Sam replied. "So how the hell are we going to get in?"

"We could pull the fire alarm." I suggested. "Get out all the civilians."

"Ok, but then the city responds in like 7 minutes." Sam countered.

"Yea, 7 minutes exactly." Dean said.

"Do either of you have a better idea?" I asked.

"No." They both responded. It was decided that Sam would go pull the alarm, neither Dean nor I could afford to get caught. Sam walked into the building and a couple seconds later walked out with the alarm blaring.

"Good job, Sammy!" I said patting him on the arm. "Now we wait." The firemen showed up just a few minutes later.

"Dean and Kat, you go distract them while I go get the outfits." Sam stated. With that we separated. Dean and I walked over to one of the firemen.

"Hey, what's happening?" Dean asked.

"Is it a fire?" I added.

"We are trying to figure that out right now, Sir, Ma'am. Just stay back." The man responded.

"Oh my God, what about Max?" I gasped.

"We got a Yorkie up stairs, and he pees when he's nervous." Dean stated.

"Sir, Ma'am, you have to stay back." The firefighter said pushing us back and I saw Sam sneak between the trucks.

"Come on honey, we need to listen to the man." I said taking Dean's hand pulling him into the crowed. We made it back to the car just before Sam.

"Honey?" Dean asked.

"Yea well it's the first thing that came to mind so that we didn't seem really suspicious." I replied.

"You called Dean honey?" Sam asked butting into the conversation.

"What it's not like it's the first time I've pretended to be in a relationship with one of you for a job. This is nothing different." I scoffed.

"Well here, I got us the outfits." Sam said handing us each a uniform. We put them on and then walked back to the building, walking right in. The firefighters had already covered the first two floors so we ran up to the third and started checking.

"I always wanted to be a fireman when I grew up." Dean stated.

"Really?" I asked.

"You never told me, or us, that." Sam remarked.

The first two apartments we checked were empty, but as luck would have the third time was the charm. We knocked on the door.

"This is the fire department. We need you to evacuate." Dean shouted. We heard the door unlock and then the handle turned so Dean shoved the door open sending the woman flying onto the table. Sam and Dean took care of the two demons while I went to go find Dad. I walked into the bedroom to find him tied to the bed and unconscious. I when to cut him free after checking he was still alive, but Sam stopped me.

"Wait, he could be possessed for all we know." Sam stated.

"What are you nuts?" I asked and started to cut the rope.

"Kat, we gotta make sure." Sam said taking out a flask of holy water and splashing some on Dad. Nothing happened other than Dad woke up.

"Sam?" John asked. "Why are you splashing water on me?"

"Dad, are you ok?" Dean asked as I cut the ropes to free him.

"They've been drugging me." John replied. "Where's the colt?"

"Don't worry, Dad, its safe." Sam answered.

"Good boys, good boys." John sighed.

"Now let's get you out of here." I stated cutting through the last rope, and ignoring the fact that Dad was only talking to Sam and Dean. Dean lifted Dad up off the bed and helped him over to the door when these two guys walked through the front door.

"The fire escape." I stated and turned around to open the window.

I climbed out first, then Dean, then Dad, and Sam was last salting the window before heading down. We were almost to the car when this guy, who was clearly possessed, came out of nowhere and jumped on Sam pushing him to the ground. The demon just started wailing on Sam, beating the crap out of him. Hoping he had the same reaction to my touch that Meg did, I ran over and grabbed hold of his fist before he could hit Sam again. I felt the same heat as before and he started screaming in pain, though before I knew it I was flung across the alley slamming into the wall and everything went black. The next thing I knew was I heard a gunshot and when I opened my eyes I saw Dean holding the colt and the demon dead on the ground. I picked myself up and ran over to help Sam while Dean went to get Dad. We all piled in the car and drove to some rundown house in the middle of know where bordering the forest. We put Dad on the bed to rest, then Sam and I started to salt all the windows and doors.

"How is he?" Sam asked, when Dean came back from checking on him.

"He just needs a little rest, that's all." Dean replied.

"Do either of you think it's strange that Dad didn't even acknowledge my presence when we rescued him?" I asked.

"He was drugged. He didn't know what he was and wasn't saying." Dean answered and I guess that was a valid argument, but I still felt like something was wrong.

"Sam, how are you?" I asked.

"I'll survive." Sam replied. "Hey, you don't think we were followed here, do you?"

"I don't know, I don't think so." Dean stated. "We couldn't have found a more out-of-the-way place to hole up."

"Hey, um, Dean, uh, and Kat, you uh, you guys saved my life back there." Sam said.

"No, Dean saved your life, I was just a distraction." I stated.

"So I guess you're glad I brought the gun, huh?" Dean asked smugly.

"Man, I'm trying to thank you here." Sam said.

"You're welcome." Dean responded. "Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?" Sam responded.

"You know that guy I shot?" Dean asked. "There was a person in there."

"You didn't have a choice, Dean." Sam stated.

"I know. That's not what bothers me." Dean replied.

"Then what?" I asked intruding on their brother moment.

"Killing that guy, killing Meg. I didn't hesitate or even flinch. For you two or Dad, the things I'm willing to do or kill, it's just, it scares me sometimes." Dean confessed. After Dean had finished Dad walked out from the bedroom.

"It shouldn't." John stated. "You did good." That was strange, Dad should have been pissed that Dean wasted a bullet.

"You're not mad?" Dean asked.

"For what?" John replied.

"For using a bullet." Dean stated.

"Mad? I'm proud of you. You know, Sam and I, we can get pretty obsessed. But you, you watch out for this family. You always have." John explained.

"Thanks." Dean replied. Just then the wind started to howl and the lights flickered. We all walked to the window.

"It found us, it's here." John stated.

"The demon?" I asked.

"Sam, lines of salt in front of every window, every door." John ordered.

"I already did that." Sam replied.

"Well go check them." John stated and Sam left to go check the salt lines. "Dean, you got the gun?"

"Yea." Dean replied.

"Give it to me." John demanded.

"Kat tried to shoot the demon in Salvation and it vanished." Dean stated pilling the gun out form his pants.

"this is me, I won't miss. Now the gun hurry." John replied glaring at me.

"I didn't miss, I hit it square in the forehead." I defended. Dean was about to hand over the gun when I saw the yellow glint in my father's eyes.

"Dean don't!" I yelled grabbing the gun from him and pointing it at my father as I backed away from him. Dean came to stand next to me when he realize what I had.

"You'd be furious." Dean stated.

"What?" John asked.

"That I wasted a bullet. He wouldn't be proud of me. He'd tear me a new one." Dean answered.

"Kat?" John asked.

"Your eyes gave you away." I responded. "You're not my Dad."

"I know my Dad better than anyone, and you ain't him." Dean stated.

"what the hell as gotten into the two of you?" John asked.

"We could ask you the same thing." Dean said, just then Sam walked back in.

"Kat what are you doing?" Sam asked when he saw me pointing the gun at our father.

"Your sister and brother have lost their minds." John stated.

"Sam he's not our Dad, he's possessed by the demon." I explained. "I think he's been possessed since we rescued him."

"Don't listen to her." John protested.

"Kat, how do you know?" Sam asked.

"His eyes, just a second ago the flashed that God awful yellow, the same yellow as the demon's eyes from Salvation." I responded.

"Dean?" Sam asked.

"He's just different." Dean stated.

"You know, we don't have time for this. Sam if you want to kill this demon, you've got to trust me." John said and Sam looked back and forth between Dean and me and our father. "Sam?"

"No." Sam said and walked over to stand by us.

"Fine." John said sounding hurt. "Fine, if you're so sure. Go ahead, Kat. Go ahead and kill me." He hung his head in defeat. I stared at him but I couldn't bring myself to pull the trigger and I lowered the gun.

"I thought so." John scoffed, looking up at us with his yellow eyes. And then we were all pinned to the wall by some unseen force. I hit the wall so hard I dropped the gun, he bent down and picked it up.

"What a pain in my ass this thing has been." Yellow eyes smirked.

"It is you, isn't it?" I asked. "We've been looking for you for a long time."

"Well, you found me." Yellow eyes smiled.

"But the Holy Water?" Sam asked.

"You think something like that works on something like me?" Yellow eyes asked.

"I suppose not. Your too high up the demon food chain." I sighed.

"Exactly!" Yellow eyes smirked.

"I'm gonna kill you." Sam growled.

"Oh, that would be a neat trick." Yellow eyes scoffed. "In fact, here. Make the gun float to you there, psychic boy." He laid the gun on the table and walked over to Dean. "well, this is fun. I could have killed you a hundred times today, but this, this is worth the wait. Your Dad, he's in here with me, trapped inside his own meat suit. He says 'hi' by the way. He's gonna tear you apart. He's gonna taste the iron in your blood."

"Let him go, or I swear to God..." Dean started.

"What? What are you and God going to do?" Yellow eyes asked. "You see as far as I'm concerned, this is justice. You know that little exorcism of yours? That was my daughter."

"Who, Meg?" I scoffed and he turned his attention to me and then turned back to Dean.

"The one in the alley? That was my boy. You understand?" Yellow eyes stated.

"You've got to be kidding me." Dean whispered.

"What? You're the only one that can have a family? You destroyed my children. How would you feel if I killed your family?" Yellow eyes asked. "Oh, that's right. I forgot, I did. Still, two wrongs don't make a right."

"You son of a bitch." Dean seethed.

"I want to know why. Why'd you do it?" Sam asked.

"You mean why'd I kill Mommy, and pretty little Jess?" Yellow eyes asked then he turned to look at me. "You know, you look just like her when she was younger."

"Yea." Sam stated.

"You wanna know why? Because they got in the way." Yellow eyes stated.

"In the way of what?" Sam asked.

"I have plans for you, Sammy. You and all the children like you." Yellow eyes replied.

"So does that include me?" I asked

"No, you, you are just another hindrance! I was going to make you mine, but something happened, something prevented it. And now you get to die with Dean." Yellow eyes explained.

"Listen, you mind just getting this over with, huh?" Dean asked "I really can't stand the monologing."

"Funny, but that's all part of your M.O., isn't it?" Yellow eyes asked turning to Dean. "Mask all that nasty pain, mask the truth."

"Oh, yea? What's that?" Dean asked.

"You know, you fight, and fight for this family, but the truth is they don't need you. Not like you need them." Yellow eyes said.

"Dean don't listen to him! That's not true, we need you, I need you." I yelled. Yellow eyes turned to look at me, he raised his hand, then slowly lowered it resulting in deep cuts down both of my arms, then he clenched his fist causing me to start coughing up blood.

"Sam, he's clearly John's favorite. Even when they fight, it's more concern then he's ever shown you." Yellow eyes spat.

"Yea, well I bet your real proud of your kid's, too, huh?" Dean asked. "Oh, wait, I forgot. I wasted 'em." Shortly after that Dean started to scream in pain. I couldn't see what was going on, everything was starting to get hazy.

"No!" Sam screamed

"Dad! Dad, don't you let it kill me!" Dean cried.

"Dean!" I screamed the next thing I knew I was on the floor. Mustering all my strength I ran over to check on Dean. He was bleeding really bad.

"Dean you gotta stay with me." I said. Sam had the gun and was pointing it at or father.

"You kill me, you kill Daddy." Yellow eyes said.

"I know." Sam responded shooting Dad in the leg. He fell to the ground and there were sparks coming out of the wound. Dean was also released from the wall. He started to fall but I caught him, or well cushioned his fall. I tried to catch him, forgetting about the gashes that went the length of my arms, but when hi weight hit me my legs buckled and I fell too.

"Dean? Kat? Hey. Oh god you two have lost a lot of blood." Sam stated.

"Thanks... for the... news flash... Sammy." I stuttered.

"Where's Dad?" Dean asked.

"He's right here. He's right here, Dean." Sam answered pointing to where Dad was lying on the ground.

"Go check on him." Dean demanded.

"Go Sammy, I've got Dean." I said. Sam walked over to Dad.

"Dad?" Sam asked.

"Sammy!" John shouted. "It's still alive. It's inside me. I can feel it. You shoot me. You shoot me! Shoot me in the heart, son. Do it now!" Sam cocked the gun like he was going to shoot.

"Sam, don't you do it. Don't you do it!" Dean pleaded.

"Sam, you've got to hurry. I can't hold on much longer. You shoot me, son. Shoot me." John pleaded. "Son, I'm begging you. We can end this here and now. Sammy, you kill me!"

"Sam, no." Dean pleaded. Sam started to lower the gun when suddenly black smoke erupted out of our father's mouth. I helped walk Dean to the car and Sam helped Dad. Dean and I s=got in the back seat while Sam and Dad got in the front. Sam drove faster than I've ever seen him drive in his life, in fact he drove like Dean and I except faster.

"Look, just hold on, all right? The hospital's only 10 minutes away." Sam stated.

"Sammy I need you to make that 5 minutes." I stated groggily. I could feel the darkness slowly coming. "Dean's eyes are starting to close." I saw two bright lights coming at us, but before I could say anything we were hit, and hit hard, I could feel the metal frame on the car crumple. Then everything went black.

**Please, please review. I want to know what you think! I hope you enjoyed it! Next up Season 2!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I only own Kat. I do not own supernatural.**

I could hear everything that was going on, I just couldn't wake up. It was so frustrating. The people were shouting numbers and other things that didn't make sense. Then I heard Sam yelling.

"Tell me if they're ok!" Sam yelled. "Are they even alive!" Next thing I knew I was in a hospital, I was in Dean's room. There were all sorts of tubes and things coming out of him. I sat there and stared, I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Dean, no, you have to be ok, alright? I will kill you if you die!" I cried.

"Kat, it's going to be ok." Dean said. Hearing is voice my head snapped around.

"Dean?" I asked. "What... what's going on?"

"Wait, you can see me and hear me?" Dean asked.

"Um, yea that's why I'm talking to you!" I scoffed. Then I noticed another bed on the other side of the curtain. Dean and I walked over and there I was laying in a bed with all the same tubes and machines as Dean.

"Dean, what's happening?" I asked.

"I don't know." Dean responded. Just then Sam walked in, he was beat up, but he wasn't that bad all things considered.

"Sammy." Dean sighed. "You look good, considering."

"Oh, no." Sam whispered looking at Dean.

"Come one man, tell me you can hear us." I stated.

"How's Dad?" Dean asked. "Is he ok? Come on you're the psychic. Give me some ghost whispering or something."

"Dean that was kind of my area, not Sam's." I stated Dean just looked at me.

"Your father's awake." The doctor said walking into the room. "You can go see him if you like."

"Thank God." Dean and I both sighed in relief.

"Doc, what about my brother, and sister?" Sam asked.

"Well, your sister is fine we just have her sedated to try and help her arms heal so she doesn't rip out her stitches." The doctor explained. "And, well, your brother, he sustained son serious injuries. Blood loss, contusions to his liver and kidney, but it's the head trauma I'm worried about. There's early signs of cerebral edema."

"Well what can we do?" Sam asked.

"Well, we won't know his full condition until he wakes up, if he wakes up." The doctor replied.

"If?" Sam questioned.

"Screw you doc, I'm waking up!" Dean shouted.

"I have to be honest, most people with his degree of injury wouldn't have survived this long." The doctor stated.

"That's 'cause most people aren't Winchesters." I scoffed.

"He's fighting very hard. But you need to have realistic expectations, son." The doctor finished.

"Come on, Sam. Go find some hoodoo priest to lay some mojo in me." Dean stated but Sam couldn't hear him.

"Dean?" I asked.

"Yea, Kat." Dean answered.

"If I'm just sedated, then why am I a spirit?" I asked.

"Um, I don't know. That's a good question." Dean replied. We followed Sam to our Dad's room. Dad I had to admit looked like shit.

"Here, give them my insurance." John said handing Sam the card.

"Elroy McGillicuddy?" Sam asked reading the name on the card.

"And his loving daughter and two son's." John stated. "So, what did the doc say about Dean and Kat?"

"Kat is fine, they just have her sedated so she doesn't rip the stitches on her arms. But Dean, he is not good. He is in a coma." Sam explained. "But, look if the doctors won't do anything, then we'll have to, that's all. I don't know, I'll find some hoodoo priest and lay some mojo on him."

"We'll look for someone." John stated. "But, Sam I don't know if we're going to find anyone."

"Why not?" Sam asked. "I found that faith healer before."

"Yea, but he was using a reaper to switch people's lives." I remarked.

"That was one in a million." John stated.

"So what? We just sit here with our thumbs up our ass?" Sam demanded.

"No, I said we'd look." John defended. "All right? I'll check under every stone." There was a short pause. "Where's the colt?"

"Your son is dying, and your worried about the colt?" Sam scoffed, and I can't blame him.

"We are hunting this demon, and maybe it's hunting us too. That gun maybe our only card." John replied.

"It's in the trunk. They dragged the car to a yard off of I-83." Sam stated.

"All right, you gotta clean out that trunk before some junk man sees what's inside." John said.

"I already called Bobby. He's like an hour out. He's gonna tow that Impala back to his place." Sam explained.

"You go meet up with Bobby. Get that Colt and bring it back to me. And watch out for hospital security." John stated.

"I think I got it covered." Sam smirked getting up to leave.

"Hey, here, I made a list of things I need. Have Bobby pick them up for me." John asked handing Sam a list.

"Acacia? Oil of abramelin? What's this stuff for?" Sam questioned.

"Protection." John replied, but I got a feeling that he was lying.

"Dean, I'm gonna see if I can go with Sam. It's just a hunch but since I'm not dying I think I might be able to." I stated.

"Ok, I'll stay here and see if I can figure out what is going on." Dean replied.

"Dad, you know the demon said he had plans for me and children like me. Do you have any idea what he meant by that?" Sam asked.

"No, I don't." John replied.

"Well, you certainly know something." Dean scoffed. I left with Sam. We took a cab to the junk yard where they took the Impala, and boy was she wrecked. I mean, by normal people standards, and even by Bobby's standards she was totaled.

"Oh, man." Sam sighed. "Dean is gonna be pissed." All I could think was how big of an understatement that was.

"Look, Sam, this just ain't worth a tow." Bobby said. He lifted up the hood and I saw what he saw, the engine was ruined. "I say we empty the trunk, and sell the rest for scrap."

"Bobby bite your tongue!" I shouted.

"No." Sam stated. "Dean would kill me if we did that. When he gets better, he's gonna want to fix this."

"There's nothing to fix." Bobby explained. "The frame's a pretzel, the engine is ruined. There's barley any pars worth salvaging."

"Now, listen to me, Bobby." Sam stated. "If there is only one working part, that's enough. We're not just going to give up on..." I put my hand on Sam's shoulder, and surprisingly it didn't go right through, but it caused Sam to stop talking and look around.

"Ok, you got it." Bobby relented. "Boy, what's wrong? You look as if you've seen a ghost."

"I...I thought I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder." Sam explained. "Here, uh, Dad asked if you could get this stuff for him."

"What's John want with this?" Bobby asked, and from his reaction I knew that stuff wasn't for protection.

"Protection from the demon." Sam stated. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just..." Bobby started.

"Bobby." Sam demanded.

"This stuff ain't used for protection, it's used for summoning." Bobby explained. I had to tell Dean what I found out. I thought about being in the hospital with him and then suddenly there I was.

"Kat? How the hell did you get here?" Dean asked.

"Well my hunch was correct. I can leave the hospital. But as to how I got here, I was at the junk yard and then I thought about the hospital, and here I am." I explained. Just as I was going to tell him about what I had found out, this rumbling started.

"What is that?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, thunder?" I stated. Just then this thing blew past us. It looked creepy as hell, but something in my gut told me it was a reaper. We chased it down the hallway into this room. There was a nurse lying on the floor choking, gasping for air, pleading for help. There was nothing there that we could see. I walked over to try and help her but there was nothing I could do. Next thing I know I feel this cool hand on my shoulder and a voice telling me it's not my time, then I shoot up right in bead and start choking on the tube shoved down my throat.

"Dean!" I screamed after they removed the tube.

"How is she awake?" I heard the doctor ask one of the nurses.

"I don't know, she was heavily sedated. She shouldn't have woken up." The nurse replied.

"Can you stop talking like I'm not here." I scoffed, but there was no one in the room. I got out of bed to find the doctor and the nurse talking down the hallway and yet I could here every word they said. Wanting to see my father I walked into his room where Dean was trying to talk to Sam.

"Sammy, tell me you can freaking hear me man. I lost track of Kat, and there is something in the hospital. Now you gotta bring me back so we can hunt it." Dean was saying. "Sam!"

"Dean calm down!" I said causing Dad, Sam, and Dean to look at me.

"Kat! Your awake. They didn't tell me they were bringing you out." Sam said coming over to hug me.

"Well Sammy, that's because they didn't bring me out. I just woke up." I stated.

"Kat you can still hear me?" Dean asked.

_"Yes and I can see you too."_ I said this time in my head and hoping the Dean would hear me.

"I read you loud and clear Kat." Dean answered. After my happy reunion with Sam, he started yelling at Dad.

"You think I wouldn't find out?" Sam asked and I know what he has talking about and if I hadn't just woken up I'd be yelling at him too.

"What are you talking about?" John asked.

"That stuff from Bobby. You don't use it to ward off a demon, you use it to summon one!" Sam shouted. "You're planning on bringing the demon here aren't you, having some stupid macho showdown."

"Sam lower your voice. The last thing we need is them locking you up in the mental ward." I sated.

"I don't care Kat!" Sam yelled.

"I have a plan, Sam." John stated. I could see Dean standing in the corner looking all pissed.

"That's exactly my point. Dean is dying and you have a plan!" Sam shouted. "You care more about killing this demon than you do your own son."

**"No, no, no. Guys, don't do this." Dean pleaded.**

"Do not tell me how I feel." John retorted angrily. "I am doing this for Dean."

"How?" Sam demanded. "How is revenge going to help him? You're not thinking about anybody but yourself. It's the same selfish obsession."

**"Come on, guys, don't do this." Dean shouted.**

"That's funny, I thought this was your obsession too." John shot back. "This demon killed your mother, killed your girlfriend. You begged me to be part of this hunt!"

"Guys, please Dean wouldn't want you to be fighting!" I yelled, interrupting my father, getting a stern glare from him.

"Now if you had killed that damn thing when you had the chance, none of this would have happened." John continued to shout.

"Dad it would have killed you!" I stated.

"It was possessing you Dad, I would have killed you too." Sam stated ignoring me.

"Yea, and your brother would be awake right now." John shouted.

"Dad, that's not fair. For all we know we would all be dead! You can't blame Sam for that." I shouted.

**"Shut up, both of you!" Dean shouted. "Not you Kat, keep trying to talk so sense into them."**

I could see Dean getting more and more frustrated. He was getting to his boiling point and I didn't know what would happen if he reached it.

"Go to Hell!" Sam scoffed.

"Sam, you don't mean that." I stated.

"I should have never taken you along in the first place. I knew it was a mistake. Kat, what were you and your brother thinking when you went and got Sam!" John stated.

**"I Said SHUT UP!" Dean shouted taking a swing at the water glass on the table sending it crashing to the floor.**

_"Nice Dean." I smiled to myself._

**"Dude, I full on Swayzied that mother." Dean said proudly yet completely shocked.**

Sam and Dad looked from each other to the ground. Then Dean started to look like he was in pain. He started to flicker, then he dropped to his knees before disappearing. There was a commotion out in the hall. I ran out and Sam followed shortly after. Dean had flat lined and they were trying to get his heart going again. Dean appeared between Sam and I.

"No." Sam cried.

**"Kat, do you see that?" Dean asked looking at the thing hovering above his body.**

_"Yea I do, and I think I know what it is." I started to say._

**"You get the hell away from me. Stay back!" Dean shouted. He walked over and grabbed it and it disappeared but threw him into the wall.**

Dean when to run after it and I ran after him. We couldn't find it anywhere.

**"Kat, there is something in this hospital and we need to hunt it." Dean stated.**

"_Dean, I don't think we can. I think that thing is a reaper." I explained_. But Dean didn't stay around to hear what I had to say. I walked around the hospital trying to find Dean. When I did find him he was chatting with some girl.

"Dean I have been looking all over for you." I stated out loud walking up to them. We were in an empty hallway and communicating telepathically gave me a headache.

"Kat this is Tessa, Tessa this is Kat." Dean introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Tessa." I stated but my only response was a very strange look from Tessa.

"She can see us and hear us?" Tessa asked. "Is she near death too?"

"No, I am perfectly alive, and you can talk to me directly. I'm I guess kind of a psychic/medium." I explained.

"Oh." Tessa stated but I could tell there was still something bothering her.

"Well I'm going to go rest ok." I said to Dean.

"Yea, you look like shit." Dean responded playfully.

"Well you don't look much better!" I scoffed. "You know where to find me if you need me." And with that I went back to the room. Just as I got in bed Sam walked in with a bag.

"What ya got in there?" I asked. "Please say alcohol!"

"No, no booze." Sam scoffed. "Don't laugh but I think Dean's spirit is around and this is the only way I know of communicating." He pulled out an ouija board.

_"Dean Sam needs you." I yelled in my mind. _

Dean showed up as Sam was setting up the board. I got out of bed and sat next to Sam.

**"Oh, you got to be kidding me. Kat just tell him you can talk to me." Dean sighed.**

_"But where would be the fun in that." I smirked._

"Dean?" Sam asked looking around. "Dean, are you here?"

**"God, I feel like I'm at a slumber party." Dean stated.**

_"Well you kinda are, except without the party part." I mocked. "All you gotta to is move the wooden arrow."_

**"Kat when this is over I'm gonna kill you!" Dean stated while moving the planchette to yes in answer to Sam's question.**

We were all shocked that it actually worked.

**"I'll be damned." Dean said.**

_"Probably don't want to say that with a reaper on your ass." I scoffed._

**"How did you know?" Dean asked**

_"I tried to tell you before you ran off to find that girl." I stated._

"Oh, God, it's good to hear from you, man" Sam laughed. "It hasn't been the same without you, Dean."

**"Damn straight." Dean sighed.**

"You could say that again." I commented. Dean started to move the arrow to spell 'HUNT'.

"Are you hunting?" Sam asked. Dean moved the pointer to yes.

"Dean, it's in the hospital what your hunting? Do you know what it is?" Sam asked.

"One question at a time, dude." Dean stated.

_"No, he is hunting something in New York, of course it's in the hospital!" I scoffed._

Dean started to move the arrow to spell out 'REAPER'.

"Dean, is it after you?" Sam asked. I couldn't take it anymore. I was done with this game, yes I know it was my game, but I was done.

"Yes Sam it's after him!" I stated standing up.

"How do you know?" Sam asked

"Because I can see it!" I retorted. "I can see Dean, I can talk to Dean. I'm a fucking medium!"

"Oh." Sam responded, then it hit him what I just said. "Wait, you mean that this whole deal with the board was unnecessary! I could have just asked you and you could have asked him?"

"UH, yea that's what I'm saying buddy boy! I just don't get why I can see it. Last time we faced a reaper you could only see it if it was after you." I stated.

"But if it's here naturally that means Dean's..." Sam trailed off

**"Yea, I'm screwed." Dean stated.**

"No, no, no, no. there's got to be a way. Dad will know what to do." Sam said. We went to Dad's room only to find it empty.

"So Dad wasn't in his room, but I got his journal." Sam stated.

**"Well where is he?" Dean asked.**

"I don't know Dean!" I sighed. "Come take a look at the journal with us." We started looking at the entry on reapers. When I saw it, reapers can control what you see.

"Son of a bitch!" I muttered.

**"Son of a bitch!" Dean shouted**.

"Dean don't do anything rash." I stated going after him.

"**Kat, you need to go find Dad ok. I take care of Tessa." Dean responded.**

I searched all over the hospital before I finally went down to the boiler room. What I found was unbelievable. My father was making talking with the yellow-eyed demon. I hid behind a column and watched what unfolded.

"You conjuring me, John. I'm surprised." The demon stated. "I took you for a lot of things, but suicidally reckless wasn't one of them."

"I can always shoot you." John stated.

"You could always miss." The demon retorted. "And you only got one try, don't ya. Did you really think you could trap me?"

"Oh, I don't want to trap you, I want to make a deal." John stated. My jaw dropped and a little gasp escaped. Next thing I knew I was being drug out from my hiding place by one of the lackey demons.

"Kat, what are you doing here?" John stated.

"We were worried so I went looking." I stated.

"This doesn't change anything." John stated. "I still want to make a deal." My heart broke.

"It's very unseemly making deals with devils." The demon stated. "How do I know this isn't just another trick?"

"It's not a trick." John replied.

"Dad, don't do this! Please!" I begged.

"Kat, I have to do this for Dean." John remarked sadly.

"Let the grownups talk, Kat." The Demon scoffed.

"I will give you the colt and the bullet, but you gotta help Dean." John stated. "You gotta bring him back."

"Why John, you're a sentimentalist. If only your boys knew how much their Daddy loved them." The demon said.

"Um, what about me?" I asked.

"Well you are here to witness Daddy's love, so you know." The demon responded.

"It's a good trade." John stated. "You care a hell of a lot more about this gun than you do Dean."

"Don't be so sure. He killed some people very special to me." The demon spat.

"Technically he only killed your son, Sam was the one to send your daughter back to hell." I smirked.

"Shut up you abomination!" The demon yelled. "But, still, you're right, he isn't much of a threat. And neither is your other son, of course."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I shouted.

"Oh, Kat doesn't know. But you know the truth, right about Sammy and the other children?" The demon asked.

"Yeah, I've known for a while." John replied.

"But if Kat doesn't, then neither does Sam, right? You've been playing dumb." The demon scoffed.

"Dad, what the hell is he talking about? What aren't you telling us?" I asked.

"Can you bring Dean back? Yes or no?" John asked.

"No, but I know someone who can." The demon smirked. "It' not a problem."

"The reaper." I stated. "You can possess a reaper?"

"Bingo." The demon said.

"Good, and before I give you the gun, I'm gonna want to make sure that Dean's ok, with my own eyes." John stated.

"Oh, John, I'm offended. Don't you trust me?" The demon said sounding hurt, but Dad just stared him down. "Fine."

"So we have a deal?" John asked.

"No, John, not yet." The demon responded. "You still need to sweeten the pot."

"What more could you want! We are handing over the colt and the bullet!" I yelled.

"With what?" John asked

"There is something else I want as much as that gun. Maybe more." The demon said.

"What is it that you want?" I asked.

"I want your father's soul." The demon stated.

"Fine. If it means you bringing Dean back, then fine." John responded.

"Dad, what? No, you can't. You can't just leave us." I begged.

"Kat this is for Dean and I'm going to do it. And that's final. Now stop trying to stop this." John demanded. "That's an order."

"Yes sir." I stated begrudgingly.

"Ok then, we have a deal." John stated. The demon disappeared and I ran back to Dean's room just in time to see his eyes shoot open.

"Dean!" Sam said as Dean started to choke on the tube down his throat.

"Help! We need some help in here!" I screamed. And the doctors came running in. They took out the tube and took off a lot of the machines. They took Dean to do some tests and when the doctor came back he looked very confused. He couldn't explain why but Dean was fully healed. There were no signs that he was ever even seriously injured. He was just stumped.

"You said a reaper was after me?" Dean asked.

"Yea." Sam stated.

"How'd I ditch it?" Dean questioned.

"You got me." Sam replied, but I knew but no way I was gonna say that. "Dean, you really don't remember anything?"

"No... Except this pit in my stomach. Sam, something's wrong." Dean stated, and he had no idea how right he was.

A little bit later our Dad walked into the room, and I just stared at him, knowing that he was going to be gone soon.

"How you feeling, dude?" John asked looking only at Dean.

"Fine I guess. I'm alive." Dean responded.

"That's what matters." John replied.

"Where were you last night?" Sam asked.

"I had some things to take care of." John said looking quickly at me then back at the floor, telling me to keep my mouth shut.

"Well, that's specific." Sam stated.

"Come on, Sam." Dean said.

"Did you go after the Demon?" Sam asked.

"No." John replied.

"You know why don't I believe you right now?" Sam asked.

"Sam, please don't do this right now. Let's just be happy for a little bit." I begged putting my hand gently on his shoulder.

"Can we not fight?" John asked. "You know, half the time we're fighting, I don't know what we're fighting about. We're just butting heads. Look, Sammy, I've...I've made some mistakes, but I've always done the best I could. I just don't want to fight anymore, ok?"

"Dad, are you all right?" Sam asked, and I wanted to scream 'no he's not fucking all right he is about to die and go to hell!'

"Yea, yea, I'm just a little tired." John replied. "Hey, son, would you mind getting me a cup of caffeine?"

"Yea, yea sure." Sam answered and then headed down the hall.

"Kat could you..." John started.

"No. I'm staying right here." I replied cutting him off. Dad just looked sad.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"You know, when, uh- when you were a kid, I'd come home from a hunt, and after what I'd seen, I'd be- I'd be wrecked. And you- you'd come up to me and you'd put your hand on my shoulder, and you'd look me in the eye, and you'd say 'it's ok Dad.' Dean, I'm sorry." John explained.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"You shouldn't have had to say that to me. I should've been saying that to you. You know, I put too much on your shoulders. I made you grow up too fast. You took care of Sammy. You took care of Kat. You took care of me. You did that, and you didn't complain, not once. I just want you to know, that I am so proud of you." John continued.

"This really you talking?" Dean questioned.

"Yea, it's really me." John chuckled.

"Why are you saying this stuff?" Dean asked.

"I want you to watch out for Kat and Sammy, ok?" John asked.

"Yea Dad, you know I will. You're scaring me." Dean stated.

"Don't be scared, Dean." John said. He leaned over and whispered something to Dean that I couldn't make out, but I knew it was something about Sammy. Dad then walked over to me and pulled me into a long embrace. I could no longer hold back the tears, I could no longer be mad at him. This was the last time I was ever going to hug my father and I took full advantage of it.

"Daddy, you know I love you right? That I will always love you?" I asked.

"Yes, I know that sweetheart. I love you too." John answered. I hugged him in one more and whispered that I would miss him into his ear. Then he left. I stayed with Dean, taking his hand I squeezed it tightly. Seconds later I heard Sam calling for help. Dean and I rushed to Sam's side. The doctors tried to revive him but there was no chance of him coming back. He was gone, dragged to hell.

"I'll call it. Time of death 10:41 am." The doctor stated.

**So please, please review! I really want to know what people think. If you have any requests or suggestions feel free to PM me. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

**So this is another OC! Hope you like it! I only own Kat, I do not own Supernatural.**

After they officially pronounced Dad dead we called Bobby to tell him we were heading to his place then we checked out of the hospital.

"Um, so how are we going to get to Bobby's?" I asked.

"We are going to drive, of course." Dean scoffed. "That one." He pointed. We walked over to the car. Dean smashed the window and unlocked the doors. We climbed in, Dean Hotwired it and we headed off. On the drive I really needed someone to talk to other than my brothers, so I decided to text Colter.

'Hey, it's Kat. I know we haven't talked since we like first met, but can we talk?' I wrote.

'Of course. What's up?' Colter replied.

'Do you know Bobby Singer?' I asked.

'Not personally, but I know he runs a junk yard in Sioux Falls, South Dakota.' Colter said.

'Well, what I need to talk about needs to be done in person. Do you think you could meet me there?' I asked.

'Yea, no problem. Just give me a day or two to get there.' Colter answered.

'Thank you so much. See you soon.' I responded.

I was so glad that he was going to come meet me. I knew I needed to talk to someone and I knew I couldn't talk to either Bobby or Sam or Dean. We finally arrived at Bobby's and dropped our stuff off before we went to go claim our father's body. We had it sent to this funeral home in Sioux Falls and that's where we were going to go pick it up. Bobby and Sam went to go get the body wile Dean and I set up the pyre. We were giving our father a proper hunter's funeral. When Sam and Bobby returned we placed the body on the pyre and set it on fire. I swore I wouldn't cry but I couldn't help it. I tried desperately to suppress the sobs but I couldn't. I watched the fire engulf the pyre and shoot into the sky. All I could think of was the fact that my father was burning in Hell and here we were burning his body. I started to feel sick so I ran to the house and up to my room. I barricaded myself in for the rest of the day and night. When I came out the next morning Dean was all ready working on the Impala.

"Bobby I need something to do. If I fix up one of the junkers can I keep it?" I asked. "I would help Dean but I know he's not going to want it. Plus it would be nice to have a car of my own."

"Sure, of course Darlin'. Take your pick." Bobby replied. I left and went searching. I looked for three hours before I found something that called to me. It was a '67 Camaro and it needed a lot of love. Nowhere near as much love as the Impala though. I told Bobby I found the car I wanted and he brought it around to the garage for me to work on. I was going to be working on one side of the large space and Dean on the other.

"What is that?" Dean asked looking up from his work to see what was going on.

"It's my car." I said proudly. "And she will be faster than the Impala!"

"Uh huh. Sure it will." Dean scoffed. "Why are you working on a car?"

"For one I need something to do and I figured you would want to fix the Impala yourself, and second I think it would be nice to have a car of my own." I answered. "Oh by the way, Colter is going to come by sometime soon."

"Who is Colter?" Dean asked.

"Remember I met him in that bar in Chicago. I told you about him." I scoffed.

"Fine, but no funny business. I will kill him if he even so much as tries anything." Dean warned.

"Dean I'm a grown woman I can do what I want." I stated.

"I will kill him if he tries anything." Dean stated again.

"Fine whatever." I said rolling my eyes. Dean said something else but I tuned him out, I put in my head phones and started working on the car. I was looking at the undercarriage when someone kicked my foot. I thought it was Sam and it pissed me off because I was really focusing on what I was doing so I slid out from under the car all covered in grease ready to rip someone's head off.

"What the fuck do you... oh it's you. Sorry I thought it was Sam." I said slightly embarrassed. "Why didn't you text me to tell me you were almost here. I could have been cleaned up."

"Um, I did but you never texted back." Colter stated. I took out my phone and there were two texts from Coltler one saying he was almost there and the other saying that he was here.

"Um, so I guess you met Bobby and Sam." I said.

"No, there was no at the house so I just started walking around and saw legs sticking out from under the car. I was going to ask whoever was working on the car where you were but it was you." Colter replied.

"So you just go around kicking people?" I asked.

"Well I said hello like 5 times but got no response so what else was I supposed to do?" Colter replied.

"Oh. Are you hungry? I'm starving. Let me get cleaned up and then we can go get something to eat." I stated. "There is a really good diner just down the road." I grabbed his hand and dragged him back to the house. I burst through the door pulling Colter behind me.

"Wait here I'll be down in a minute." I said before running upstairs. I got to my room and dumped out all of my cloths. I looked for something cute that was clean and not spotted with blood. I finally found a shirt I liked. I pulled it on, which hurt since my arms weren't fully healed yet. Then I pulled on a clean pair of jeans and my steel-toed boots. I grabbed a few buck and shoved them in my pocket. That was when I heard someone yell my name. I fan back downstairs to find Colter with three guns on him.

"Good God guys. What the fuck are you doing, put down your guns." I sighed.

"Who the hell is this?" Bobby asked.

"Well this is an awkward introduction." I said. "Bobby, Sam, Dean this is Colter. Colter this is Bobby, Sam, and Dean." I said pointing to them as I said their name.

"Oh, hi." Colter smiled.

"So this is Colter." Bobby stated extending his hand. "Nice to meet you boy."

"It's nice to meet you too." Colter said shaking Bobby's hand.

"Well we can finish the introductions and cordialities later I'm hungry." I said grabbing Colter and pulling him out the door. "So the diner is about 4 miles away. We can either drive or run."

"Why would we run?" Colter asked.

"Because it's good exercise. Oh and if you beat me then I pay. My brothers and I do this all the time." I smiled

"Is this a challenge?" Colter asked.

"Maybe it is." I smirked and started running.

"Hey no fair." Colter shouted after me. I easily beat Colter to the diner.

"Well looks like you will be paying." I stated. "As conciliation I'll pay for drinks tonight."

"Ok that sounds fair." Colter smiled. We walked in and grabbed a booth in the corner. The waitress came over and brought us our menus.

"Can I get you something to drink?" The waitress asked.

"Two waters and I'll have mocha milkshake." I stated.

"I'm good with just water." Colter replied. We looked at the menus for a while but I all ready knew what I wanted but I waited for Colter to be ready before calling the waitress over. When she came she brought our drinks.

"So what can I get ya?" She asked.

"I'll have the bacon cheeseburger, extra bacon, with a side of fries and a side Cesar salad please." I stated.

"Um, I'll have the regular cheeseburger with fries. Thanks." Colter said.

"All right I'll be back with your orders in a little bit." The waitress smiled.

"Ok so I asked you here because I need to talk to someone but I can't talk to Bobby or my brothers." I stated.

"Ok what's up?" Colter asked.

"Well...um... my father is dead." I stated choking back the tears. "We found the demon that killed our mother but it was possessing our father so we couldn't kill it. It beat us up really bad, it's what did this to my arms, but it really got Dean. Sam was rushing us to the hospital when we were T-boned by a semi. Dean was in a coma and there was a reaper after him. My father should his soul and the one weapon we had against the demon to the demon in order to save Dean. Now he is burning in hell and there is nothing I can do to save him."

I was now sobbing with my head in my hands. I felt a presence next to me so I moved over and was engulfed in a strong and comforting embrace. My arms dropped to my side and I cried into Colter's chest.

"It's ok Kat." Colter whispered. "You will make it through this. You are strong."

"I...I...I just...I just don't know what to do. I am so mad at him yet I pleased and I just miss him." I cried. "Oh my god! I'm an orphan!"

"No you're not. You've got Bobby." Colter stated. 'You've got your brothers. You've got me." I looked up at him when he said the I had him. What did that mean? What was he saying? I started to get a hold of myself and started calming down.

"Well I think we need to get drunk tonight!" I stated wiping my face of the last few tears.

"I agree." Colter smiled. Just then our food came and I remembered just how hungry I was. I wolfed down my food and then when Colter was done we paid the check and headed back to Bobby's.

"Oh, I should probably warn you about Dean. Sam and Bobby are chill but Dean is overly protective. He all ready warned me that there is to be no funny business or he will kill you." I stated. "Also you can't tell anyone what I told you, ok?"

"I figured I was sworn to secrecy. I will make sure that I do not cross Dean." Colter stated.

"So if you want to stick around for a while you could help me fix up what is going to be my car." I smiled.

"Sure I will stay however long you want me to stay." Colter replied.

"Thanks, you're so sweet." I said. He grabbed my hand and our fingers intertwined sending a shiver down my spine. We finally got back to Bobby's.

"So I'm gonna change back into my work cloths. Dean probably has some dirty work cloths you could borrow if you don't have any of your own." I said.

"Actually I was thinking of taking a nap. I have been on the road for 14 hours straight and probably been a wake for 20 hours. I'm exhausted." Colter stated.

"Oh ok, you can sleep in my room if you want just let me clean it up." I replied. I went up to get changed to find Sam waiting for me.

"What do you want Sam?" I asked.

"I just want to make sure that you're all right. You reacted with uncharacteristic emotion to the funeral yesterday." Sam stated.

"What can I say? There was just something about watching my father's body burn that got to me." I scoffed. "I really don't want to talk about this Sam. Now get out or I will start to change in front of you."

"Oh god ok I'm going. I'll talk to you later." Sam stated.

"Yea I know you will." I said. "Close the door on your way out." I quickly got changed and shoved all my cloths into my duffel and threw the duffel into the closet. When I was done I went back down stairs.

"Ok so my room is the first door on the left when you go up the stairs." I said putting my head phones in. "Sleep well." I walked out of the house to see Sam trying to talk to Dean, which was probably as useful as talking to a brick wall. I just turned on my music and went back to work. I got a lot done. The frame was in great shape, but a little rusty. I took out the seats so I could reupholster them. Then I set to work on the engine. It was in really bad shape, there were so many missing parts. I was going to need new hoses, a new belt, and a new engine. I want this car to do like 200mph easy, which probably meant putting in some nos. I was going to make this car my dream machine. I worked for probably 6 hours before Colter came to get me.

"Kat, it's like 6 O'clock. You have been working for forever. You need to eat." Colter stated.

"Well now that you mention it, I am kind of hungry." I responded.

"Come on, Bobby said he'd make food." Colter replied. I wiped my hands and walked with Colter back to the house. The second we walked in Dean started glaring at Colter.

"Dean, lay off." I scoffed. "Bobby, I'll cook if you want."

"Sure, that would be great, I'm not sure what to make anyways. Don't have much here that aren't ingredients for spells." Bobby stated.

"Like I told you earlier boy, no funny business or I will end you." Dean warned.

"Yes Dean, I know." Colter sighed.

"So where is Colter going to be sleeping tonight?" I asked.

"He is going to take my bed and I'm going to share your room." Sam answered.

"Yea, so that way I can keep an eye on Colter here." Dean stated.

"Sounds good to me." I smiled and Colter glanced at me uneasily. "I promise Dean won't bite. At least not unless provoked."

"Yea, unlike you, slut." Dean scoffed. "Oh, wow that did not come out the way I meant it to."

"Yea, and who was the one talking about biting in Chicago, pipsqueak?" I shot back.

"Touché!" Dean remarked.

"So, if I'm making dinner, I'm doing it right. Colter can I borrow your car?" I asked.

"Sure why don't I come with, Dean is kinda scaring me." Colter admitted. We walked out to the car and headed for the store.

"You know if you want Dean to show you any kind of respect you've just got to stare him down." I stated.

"Oh, really? He seems like the type of person who takes exception to people staring him down." Colter replied. Just then we pulled up to the store. We got out and I grabbed a basket and started throwing in the ingredients I needed.

"Um, so what are you making?" Colter asked

"My specialty, pasta with alfredo sauce. And I make the sauce from scratch, none of that jarred shit." I stated. "And on the topic of Dean, you just have to show him that you are not someone who can be bossed around like a child. If he asks you to do something make sure that he doesn't tell you to do it but actually asks you to do it."

"Oh, ok." Cloter replied.

I finished getting everything I needed, checked out and then headed back to Bobby's. I have to admit that I really loved to cook. It was one of the few times that my brothers actually left me alone. I was supper hungry, as was everyone else, so it's a good thing it didn't take long to make the food.

"All right boys, dinner!" I called out patronizingly.

"Thanks Kat Darlin'." Bobby said kissing my forehead. Every one took a plate and piled on the food. Luckily I know how to cook for an army since Dean eats like one single handedly, though I'm not much better. We ate dinner in contented silence until Sam decided to speak up.

"So how are you guys doing?" Sam asked looking from me to Dean.

"Sam I don't think now is the time to talk about this." I sighed. He tried to protest but I shot him a look telling his to shut up and he did.

This was our routine for the next few weeks. Dean and I would work on our cars, Colter would help out every now and again, Sam would make his rounds asking us if we were alright, then I would make dinner, then bed. We were hanging around one so my arms could heal, two so Dean could fix the Impala, and three we had no leads. I was really enjoying Colter's company. He was easy to talk to, I felt like I could tell him anything, and I did. I told him all about my weirdo visions or feeling or whatever, about how I was able to see the reaper and Dean's spirit, about how I was a spirit even though I was perfectly fine. I told him how I can communicate with people telepathically, and what the demon said about how he was going to make me his but something prevented it. He knew my secrets and yet he wasn't afraid of me, which was a relief.

Not that I didn't love fixing up my car, but I was going crazy. It had been years that I had gone this long without killing something. Then Sam said that he had a possible lead on the demon and my heart skipped a beat. I just wanted this fucker dead, how we were going to do that without the colt I didn't know, but no matter what this bastard was going to die.

**So I hope you liked it. Please review. I want to know what you think. It really means a lot to me to hear from y'all. I especially want to know what you thought about this OC.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I only own Kat I do not own Supernatural. SO SO SO SO Sorry for the long gap from the last time I updated. Things have just been really crazy for me the last few weeks. Again I am So sorry and thank you for sticking with me, it really means a lot. Hope you enjoy. **

Sam and Dean were yelling at each other about the fact that Dean has yet to talk about Dad and what not so I just tuned them out. That was until someone grabbed hold of one of my legs and I was dragged out from under the car.

"Sam thinks he found something." Dean stated dropping my leg and offering me a hand up.

"Oh really?" I asked hopefully.

"Yea, it's one of Dad's old phones. It took me a while, but I finally cracked his voicemail code. Listen to this." Sam stated putting it on speaker.

_"John, it's Ellen...again. Look, don't be stubborn. You know I can help you. Call me."_

"Um, so who is Ellen?" I asked

"I don't know, but that message is 4 months old." Sam stated.

"Dad saved that chick's message for 4 months?" Dean asked. "Is there any mention of her in Dad's journal?"

"No." I quickly stated. "I know every name in that book and there is no mention of an Ellen."

"I ran a trace on the phone number, and I got an address." Sam replied.

"We should pay her a visit. I'll go ask Bobby if we can borrow one of his cars." I said as we walked back to the house.

"Hey Bobby!" I called. "Can we borrow one of your cars?"

"Sure thing Darlin'." He stated handing me a set of keys. Then I ran up stairs to get packed, and then we walked out to the car.

"There is no way in hell I am driving that thing!" Dean exclaimed.

"Fine, I'll drive. You pansy." I scoffed. I didn't want to get caught driving the piece of crap minivan as much as Dean, but if Sam drove it would be days before we got to the Roadhouse. It took us a few hours to get there but when we arrived the place looked like it was about to collapse. It was an old all wood building that looked like it had seen better days. We got out of the car and looked around.

"Hello?" We all called

"Anyone here?" I added. Walked over to the door, it was locked.

"Hey Sam, you got your lock tools?" I asked.

"Yea." Sam responded tossing them to me. "I'm surprised you don't have yours."

"Oh, I do I just wanted to see if you had yours or if you were still trying to act all innocent." I joked.

I had the door open in a matter of seconds; I mean it wasn't fort Knox or anything. The inside in side of building was all right, it wasn't the nicest bar I'd ever been to, but by far it wasn't the worst either. They had a pretty impressive collection of booze. I gave Sam his kit back as we started to walk around.

"Hey buddy." Sam said walking towards the guy sleeping on the pool table. "I'm guessing that's not Ellen."

"Yea, good guess." I remarked walking closer to get a better look at the guy.

Sam headed off to the kitchen and Dean walked back to the bar.

"Oh, God, please let that be a rifle." Dean stated and I turned to see this girl about my age with a rifle to Dean's back. My first instinct was to help Dean, but I knew that the best way I could help him in this moment was to not get him shot. The girl cocked the gun.

"No, I'm just really happy to see you. Don't move." She scoffed and I couldn't help but smile. I pulled out my knife and started to slowly make my way towards them.

"Not moving—copy that. You should know something, Miss." Dean started and I just rolled my eyes. The dumb ass was gonna be cocky and was going to get himself shot if he wasn't careful.

"When you put a rifle on someone, you don't want to put it right against their back, 'cause it makes it really easy to do this." Dean said turning around and taking the gun. Though she retaliated by punching Dean in the face and taking back the rifle. I used this opportunity to make my move. I came up from behind her and put my knife to her throat. Dean hadn't seen me make my move so he called out for help.

"Sam, Kat, a little help here" Dean called. "I can't see. I can't even see."

"Sorry, Dean." Sam stated walking through the door with his hands on his head. "I can't right now. I'm a little tied up." There was a woman holding a gun on Sam.

"Sam? Dean? Kat? Winchester?" She asked.

"Yea." Dean stated.

"Son of a bitch." The woman sighed.

"Mom you know these guys?" The girl asked.

"Yea, I think these are John Winchester's kids." She stated and then lowered her gun so I released the girl. "Hey, I'm Ellen. That is my daughter Jo."

"Hey." Jo said.

"You aren't going to hit me again are you?" Dean asked.

"Dean you got what you deserved for being such a prick." I scoffed.

"Here you go." Ellen said handing Dean some ice for his nose.

"Thanks. You called our Dad said you could help. Help with what?" Dean asked.

"Well, the demon of course. I heard he was closing in on it." Ellen responded.

"What was there an article in _Demon Hunter's Quarterly_ that we missed? How do you know about this?" I asked

"Hey, I just run saloon, but hunters have been known to pass through now and again, including your Dad a long time ago." Ellen answered. "John was like family once."

"Then how come he never mentioned you before?" Dean asked. He was being rather hostile to the people who said that they could help.

"You'd have to ask him that." Ellen countered.

"So why exactly do we need your help?" Dean asked and I just glared at him.

"Hey, don't do me any favors. Look if you don't want my help, fine. Don't let the door smack your ass on the way out." Ellen scoffed. "But John wouldn't have sent you if...He didn't send you. He's alright, isn't he?"

"No he didn't send us but we would love any help we can get. He's been dead about a month." I answered.

"It was the demon we think. It just got him before he got it, I guess.

"I'm so sorry." Ellen stated.

"It's ok. We're all right." Dean shot back.

"Really, I know how close you and your Dad..." Ellen started.

"Really lady, I'm fine." Dean spat.

"Dean, don't be such an ass." I mumbled

"So look if you can help we would really appreciate it." Sam said.

"Well we can't. But Ash will." Ellen stated.

"Who's Ash?" I asked.

"ASH!" Ellen called causing the man sleeping on the pool table to wake up.

"What? Closing time?" Ash asked.

"That's Ash?" Sam asked.

"M-hum. He's a genius." Jo stated. We sat down at the bar with Ash and Dean pulled out all the info our Dad and gathered tracking the demon.

"You got to be kidding me. This guy's no genius." Dean stated. "He's a Lynyrd Skynyrd roadie." And I had to agree.

"I like you." Ash said.

"Thanks." Dean responded

"Just give him a chance." Jo stated.

"All right, well this is about a year's worth of our Dad's work, so let's see what you can make of it." I sad handing him the folder. He opened it up, pulled out all the paper, and started sifting through it.

"Come on. This crap ain't real. Ain't nobody can track a demon like this." Ash stated.

"Well your Dad could." I replied defensively.

"These are nonparametric statistical overviews, cross spectrum correlations. I mean...Damn. They're signs, omens. If you can track them, you can track the demon. You know, like crop failures, electrical storms. You ever been struck by lightning? It ain't fun." Ash explained.

"Can you track it or not?" Sam asked.

"Yea, with this I think so. But it's gonna take time. Give me...51 hours." Ash said.

"Hey man, by the way, I dig the hair cut." Dean called.

"All business up front, party in the back." Ash smiled. I got up and walked over to Jo.

"Hey so I'm sorry about holding a knife to your neck." I stated.

"Oh, thanks. No big deal though." Jo smiled.

"So I was wondering if there was anything you needed help with. I'm really not the sitting still type." I asked.

"Um, sure. You can help get ready for opening." Jo responded and then gave me some tasks to do. I overheard Sam and Ellen talking.

"It's a police scanner. We keep tabs on things." Ellen was explaining. That was when I saw Dean head over to the table where Jo was working. So I wandered over to watch Dean make a fool of himself. Anyways all Sam was talking about was a possible case.

"How'd your Mom get in to this stuff anyways?" Dean asked.

"My Dad. He was a hunter. He passed away." Jo responded.

"Oh, I'm really sorry." I said butting into their conversation which made Dean frown a little.

"Yea, I'm sorry too." Dean stated.

"It was a long time ago. I was just a kid." Jo replied. "Sorry to hear about your Dad."

"Yea. So, I guess I got 51 hours to waste. Maybe tonight we should...you know what. Never mind." Dean stated and I was shocked. He never stopped mid pickup.

"What?" Jo asked.

"Nothing, just wrong place, wrong time." Dean answered.

"You know I thought you were going to toss me some cheap pickup line. Most hunters come through that door think they can get in my pants with some pizza, a six-pack, and side one of "Zeppelin IV"." Jo explained. That is exactly what Dean was about to propose so I couldn't help but laugh, which got me a glare from Dean.

"What scum bags." Dean stated

"Not you." Jo said.

"I guess not." I said slapping Dean hard on the back.

"Dean, Kat, come here and check this out." Sam called.

"Yea?" Dean and I said in unison.

"A few murders not far from here that Ellen caught wind of. Looks to me like there might be a hunt." Sam explained.

"Yea, so?" Dean asked.

"So I told her we would check it out." Sam stated and we hit the road. It was sunset by the time we finally left.

"You've got to be kidding me, Killer clown?" I stated. "Sam, you are scared to death of clowns. Why would you take this case?"

"Yea, he left the daughter unharmed and killed the parents. Ripped them to pieces actually." Sam explained.

"And this family was at some carnival that night?" Dean asked.

"Right, the Cooper carnival." Sam responded.

"So how do you know we're not dealing with some psycho carnie in a clown suit?" I asked a little to hopefully.

"Oh, that's right you don't like clowns either. In fact you are worse than Sam; you hate those people who dress up like Mickie Mouse too." Dean laughed.

"Shut up Dean before I hit you!" I warned.

"The cops have no leads, and all the employees were tarring down shop, alibis all around." Sam explained. "Plus the girl saw a clown vanish into thin air. Cops are saying trauma of course."

"I know what you're thinking, Sam, why did it have to be clowns?" Dean taunted.

"Oh, give me a break." Sam stated.

"You didn't think I remembered, did you?" Dean asked. "Come on, you still bust out crying whenever you see Ronald McDonald on the TV."

"Well it does help memory when like five minutes ago I reminded you that Sam is scared to death of clowns." I stated.

"Well at least I'm not afraid of flying." Sam scoffed.

"Planes crash!" Dean defended.

"And apparently clowns kill." Sam stated and Dean just had the most defeated look on his face.

"Looks like Sam and I won that one." I smirked.

"So these types of murders ever happen before?" Dean asked

"Well according to the file, 1981, the Bunker Brother's Circus. Same M.O. it happened three different times, three different locals." Sam explained.

"That's weird if it is a spirit, it's usual bound to a specific local." Dean stated.

"What if it's..." I started

"So how is this one moving from city to city, carnival to carnival?" Sam asked

"What if it's a cursed object." I stated. "Spirit attaches it's self to something that the carnival carries around with them like a ride or something."

"Great, so your saying we get to go on a paranormal scavenger hunt." Sam sighed.

"Oh, I never thought of it like that! This should be fun!" I said excitedly.

"Oh, that's right, you like scavenger hunts." Sam stated.

"Well I always beat the two of you." I smiled. "Well this case was your idea."

"By the way, why is that?" Dean asked. "You were awfully quick to jump on this job."

"So?" Sam countered.

"So, it's not like you, is all." Dean stated. "I thought you were hell bent for leather on the demon hunt."

"Well maybe he has found the joy of hunting finally." I playfully mocked only to receive death glares from both brothers.

"I don't know, I just think taking this job, it's what Dad would have wanted us to do." Sam explained.

_'Great nice going Sam why did you have to say that of all things!' _I screamed in my head since I knew Dean was not going to like that.

"What Dad would have wanted?" Dean asked.

"Yea." Sam said Dean Just stared blankly out the window. "So?"

"Nothing." Dean finally responded. We drove all night and arrived at the carnival the next morning.

"Check it out, Five-O" I stated.

Sam and I walked around while we waited for Dean to find out what the cops were doing here.

"More murders?" Sam asked.

"Two more last night, and apparently they were torn to shreds, and they had a little boy with them." Dean explained.

"Who fingered a clown." Sam stated seriously and I couldn't help but burst out laughing. Even Dean paused a second at what Sam said.

"Kat get your mind out the gutter." Dean scolded.

"Oh, come on you were thinking it two." I laughed.

"What?" Sam asked obviously not catching what he just said.

"Yes, a clown who vanished into thin air." Dean stated.

"You know, looking for a cursed object is like looking for a needle in a stack of needles. It could be anything" Sam stated.

"Yes and that's what makes it so much fun. I love a good challenge." I declared.

"Yea, well it's bound to give off EMF so we will just have to scan everything." Dean explained.

"Oh, good that's nice and inconspicuous." Sam scoffed.

"Well it can be." I smirked as I saw a help wanted sign.

"Yea, I guess we will just have to blend in." Dean stated obviously also seeing the sign. We went into the tent closest to us to see if they knew where Mr. Cooper was. There was a guy who was throwing knives and I must say his accuracy was impressive.

"Excuse me; we're looking for a Mr. Cooper. Have you seen him?" Dean asked.

"What, is that some kind of joke?" The man asked and then took off his glasses to show that he was blind.

"Oh God, I'm sorry." Dean stuttered.

"You think I wouldn't give my eyeteeth to see Mr. Cooper, or a sunset, or anything at all?" The guy asked.

"You wanna give me a little help here?" Dean asked Sam and I.

"No, not really." We both replied.

"Hey, Barry is there a problem?" I someone asked.

"Yea, this guy hates blind people." Barry complained.

"No, I don't." Dean said.

"Hey buddy what's your problem?" The new guy asked.

"Nothing, just a little misunderstanding." Dean said defensively.

"Little? You son of a bitch." The man shouted. I was starting to get a little worried.

"Look, we're just looking for Mr. Cooper. If you could tell us where we might find him I would be very grateful." I interjected before someone got hurt.

"Sure sweetheart, he probably in his trailer which is over by the back entrance to the fair." Barry stated.

"Thank you so very much." I said and then we left. We finally found his trailer and Mr. Cooper was talking to someone right outside.

"Excuse me are you Mr. Cooper?" I asked when he finished his conversation.

"Yes, I am. Who's asking?" Mr. Cooper responded.

"I'm Kat and these are my brothers Sam and Dean. We saw your help wanted sign." I smiled.

"Well you guys picked a hell of a time to join up." Mr. Cooper said. "Take a seat." There were two normal chairs and one clown chair. I was the first one in so I took the first of the two normal chairs and let my brothers fight over the others.

"We got all kinds of local trouble." Mr. Cooper stated.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked

"Well a couple of folks got themselves murdered. Cops always seem to start here first. So you ever work the circuit before?" Mr. Cooper asked.

"Yes sir." I stated.

"Um, yes sir, last year through Texas and Arkansas." Sam replied hesitantly. Why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut and let me talk for once.

"Doing what?" Asked Mr. Cooper. "Ride jockeys? Pull shoot? A-and-S Men?"

"A little bit of everything I guess." Sam replied

"I sold tickets." I smiled at how uncomfortable my brother's were.

"See I believe her, but you two have never worked a show in your lives. Have you?" Mr. Cooper stated.

"Nope." Dean smiled. "But we really need the work. And Sam here has a thing for the bearded lady." Sam just glared at Dean and gave him a total bitchface.

"You see that picture? That's my Daddy." Mr. Cooper started

"You look just like him." Sam stated.

"He was in the business, ran a freak show until they outlawed them in most places. Apparently displaying the deformed isn't dignified. So, most performers went from honest work to rotting in hospitals and asylums. That's progress I guess. You see this place is a refuge for outcasts, always has been, for folks that don't fit in anywhere else. But you three, should go to school, get married, have 2.5 kids, live regular." Mr. Cooper explained.

"Mr. Cooper, believe me when I tell you that we are not as we appear. We may seem like normal people but we are far from normal." I stated.

"Sir, we don't want to go to school. And we don't want regular. We want this." Sam explained.

"Well fine, in that case your hired." Mr. Cooper replied. And we left.

"Huh." Dean grunted.

"What?" Sam asked.

"That whole 'I don't want to go back to school' thing, you just saying that to Cooper, or were you, you know, saying it?" Dean asked.

"Sam?" I prodded after a long pause.

"I don't know." Sam replied defensively.

"You don't know?" Dean asked. "I thought that once the demon was dead and the fat lady sings that you were gonna take off, head back to wussy state."

"I'm having second thoughts." Sam stated.

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

"Yea, I think, Dad would have wanted me to stick with the job." Sam stated.

_'Again with the whole dad would have wanted thing. Sam you just need to stop bringing that up!' _ I said to myself.

"Since when do you give a damn about what Dad would have wanted? You spent half your life doing what he didn't want." Dean stated angrily

"Since he died, ok?" Sam replied. "You have a problem with that?"

"Nope no one has any problems with anything. Let's just do that job and then get back to Ash and find out what he has figured out." I stated stepping between my two brothers.

We spent the day cleaning up trash and scanning all the rides and attractions for EMF. I had met up with Dean to tell him I had found bubkis when he got a phone call.

"Hello." Dean answered and put it on speaker when he heard that it was Sam calling.

"Hey, man." Sam replied

"What's the matter? You sound like you just saw a clown." Dean teased.

"Very funny." Sam scoffed. "Skeleton, actually." I couldn't help but let out a laugh. "Shut up Kat."

"Like a real human skeleton?" I asked.

"In the fun house. Listen what if the spirit isn't attached to a cursed object? What if it's attached to its own remains?" Sam asked.

"Did the bones give off EMF?" Dean asked.

"Well, no, but..." Sam started.

"We should check it out anyway, were heading to you." Dean said before hanging up. We started to make our way to the fun house when the blind guy, Barry, from earlier grabbed Dean's arm.

"What are you doing here, kid?" Barry asked.

"Just sweeping." Dean replied nervously

"Bull. And what were you talking about? Skeletons? What's EMF?" Barry asked.

"Dude your blind man hearing is out of control." Dean states sounding impressed and slightly jealous.

"We're a tight knit group. We don't like outsiders. We take care of our own problems." Barry stated.

"We got a problem?" Dean asked

"You tell me. You're the one talking about human bones." Barry replied

"Do you believe in ghosts?" Dean asked.

"What?" Barry remarked.

"My brother, sister, and me, we're writing a book about them." Dean explained.

"Yea so we were just talking about ideas for your book." I added.

"Sure, whatever." Barry said and then walked off. We practically sprinted over to Sam.

"What took so long?" Sam asked.

"Long story." Dean replied.

"Apparently we are writing a book about ghosts." I stated and Sam just had this really confused look on his face.

"Mommy, look at the clown." A little girl stated, pointing to an empty location.

"What clown?" The girl's mother asked.

"He disappeared." The girl sighed.

We all just looked at each other knowing that these people were going to be the next victims. We followed the family back to their house and then waited outside for the monster to come.

"Dean I can't believe you told Papasian about the homicidal phantom clown." Sam almost scolded.

"No, it was just the urban legend of a homicidal phantom clown." Dean scoffed.

"Oh, and get this, we mentioned the Bunker brothers evil clown apocalypse in '81, before Mr. Cooper owned Cooper carnival, he worked for the Bunker brothers. He was their lot manager." I explained.

"So you think whatever the spirit is attached to Cooper just brought it with him?" Sam asked.

"Something like that." I replied.

"I can't believe we keep talking about clowns." Dean sighed.

We waited for a few more hours until something finally was happening. The little girl was walking through the living room in the middle of the night. She seemed to be going to the back door so we snuck in the front door. Sam and I were hiding in the living room and Dean was hiding in an empty room when the girl walked by talking to someone about meeting her parents, and that was when we attacked. Sam and I covered the girl while Dean shot the clown, except it didn't disappear like it should have if it was a ghost. Rather the rock salt his something solid. The being was knocked down but quickly got back up, became invisible, and jumped through the glass door making his escape. We followed suit before the family had time to call the cops on us. We ran back to the van and drove off as fast as we could. When we were a safe distance away we ditched the van, removing the plates.

"You really think they saw the plates?" Sam asked.

"We can't take the chance that they did." I responded.

"Besides I hate that thing anyway." Dean added, and with that we started walking.

"Well one thing's for sure." Dean started.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"We're not dealing with a sprit." I stated. "That rock salt hit something solid."

"Yea, a person, or maybe a creature that can make itself invisible?" Sam stated

"Yea, and dresses up like a clown for kicks?" Dean scoffed. "Did it say anything in Dad's journal?"

"Nope." Sam replied.

"Who you calling?" Dean asked seeing me take out my phone.

"I thought that maybe Ellen or Ash might know something." I stated.

"Hey you think Dad and Ellen ever had a thing?" Sam asked.

"Ew... gorse... no." I scoffed

"No way." Dean stated.

"Then why didn't he tell us about her?" Sam asked.

"Maybe they had some sort of falling out." I proposed.

"Yea, you ever notice that Dad had a falling out with just about everybody?" Sam stated and I called the road house.

"Don't get all Maudlin on me, man." Sam sighed.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked. I could hear that things were gonna get messy between the two of them so I fell back a little bit.

"I mean this strong silent thing of yours. It's crap and I'm over it." Sam stated.

"Oh god." Dean sighed.

"This isn't just anyone were talking about, this is Dad. I know how you felt about the man." Sam continued. I really didn't want them to fight but I didn't want to play referee and plus this was really a fight that needed to be had between the two of them.

"You know what, back off, alright?" Dean spat. "Just because I'm not caring and sharing like you want..."

"No, no, no. That's not what this is about, Dean." Sam shot back. "I font care how you deal with this, but you have to deal with it, man. Listen I'm your brother, alright. I just want to make sure you are okay."

"Dude, I'M OKAY! I'M OKAY!" Dean shouted. "I swear, the next person to ask me if I'm okay, I'm going to start throwing punches. These are your issues stop dumping them on me and Kat."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"I just think it's really interesting, this sudden obedience you have to Dad. It's like 'oh what would Dad want me to do?' Sam, you spent your entire life slugging it out with that man. Hell, you picked a fight with him the last time you ever saw him, and now that he's dead you want to make it right? Well, I'm sorry Sam, you can't, it's too little too late." Dean yelled.

"Dean that was harsh." I said calmly.

"Why are you saying this to me?" Sam asked

"Because I want you to be honest with yourself about this. I'm dealing with Dad's death. Are you?" Dean screamed.

"Sam, why don't you go call Ellen." I said handing him my phone. Sam took it and walked off.

"Dean what the fuck was that?" I scolded. "Sure he may have fought all the time with Dad, but that doesn't mean Dad's death doesn't hurt him as much as it hurts us."

"Look I wasn't trying to be mean but I just needed him to really look at whether or not he is actually dealing with Dad's death, and not pretending like he is by checking up on us." Dean explained.

"Yea, and you could have said all that without screaming at him." I sighed. "Look I get it, it's annoying as all hell, trust me I'm right where you are about throwing punches the next time someone asks if I'm okay. But you have to be kind to him. Sammy is not like you, he can't internalize his emotions like you. He needs someone to talk to and he needs his older brother."

"Fine, but I'm not apologizing." Dean sighed in defeat.

"Rakashasa." Sam stated handing me back my phone.

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"Ellen's best guess at what we're hunting." Sam stated. "It's a race of ancient Hindu creatures. They appear in human form, they feed on human flesh, they can make themselves invisible, and they can't enter a home without first being invited."

"So they dress up like clowns and the children let them in." Dean stated.

"Wow those kids are dumb. Why the hell would you invite a freaking clown into your house? Why don't they eat the kids?" I asked.

"Not enough meat on the bones, maybe?" Sam suggested.

"What else you find out?" Dean asked.

"Apparently Rakashasas live in squalor. They sleep on a bed of dead insects." Sam stated.

"How about the part on how to kill them?" I asked.

"Legend goes a dagger made of pure brass." Sam explained.

"I think I know where to get one of those. Hey so who do we know who worked both carnivals?" Dean asked.

"You think it's Mr. Cooper?" I asked.

"Well that picture of his Dad did look exactly like him." Sam stated. "Before we go stabbing things into cooper, we're gonna wanna make damn sure it's him."

"Oh, your such a stickler for the details, Sammy." I laughed.

"All right, I'll round up the blade, and you two go check and see if Cooper's got bed bugs." Dean stated.

We finally made it back to the carnival and then we split up. Sam and I when to Mr. Cooper's trailer and Dean went to go get the knife. I drew the short straw and was the one how had to check the bed while Sam stood look out. I broke in and cut a small slit in the mattress only to find stuffing. That was when I heard Sam talking to someone so I quickly snuck out one of the windows.

"It's not Cooper." I stated when I got back to Sam.

"Well lets go see if Dean was able to get the knife." Sam replied. So we started to head over to Barry's tent to see if Dean was able to find a brass knife. That was when we saw Dean high tailing it away from the tent. He wasn't looking where he was going and ran right into me.

"What the hell Dean!" I exclaimed picking myself up off the ground.

"It's not Cooper." Sam stated.

"Yea, so I gathered." Dean said looking back behind him. "It's the blind guy, he's here somewhere."

"Well did you get..." Sam started.

"The brass blades? No." Dean finished.

"I got an Idea! Come on." I said and started running for the fun house with my brothers in toe.

We ran into the funhouse with Sam in the lead, I think he figured out my plan since he made a b-line for the calliope, but as Dean and I went to follow this door/ wall closed in front of us separating us from Sam.

"Sam!" Dean yelled slamming his hands on the wall.

"Dean! Kat!" Sam yelled in response.

"Sam get to the calliope, Dean and I will make our way around to you through the maze, ok?" I shouted pulling Dean along behind me. We wound our way through the maze and met up with Sam just a few minutes later.

"Hey." Dean greeted.

"Hey." Sam responded still trying to pry one of the pipes from the machine. "Where is it?"

"I don't know." I responded.

"Shouldn't we see cloths walking around or something?" Dean asked.

"Not necessarily." I responded.

"Great, that's just awesome." Dean sighed.

Suddenly a knife came flying at Dean and I. I ducked out of the way but Dean wasn't quite fast enough. His arm was secured to the wall by two knives that had priced his shirt.

"Dean are you alright?" I asked picking myself up off the floor.

"Fine!" Dean grunted as he tried to free himself.

"Got it!" Sam shouted as he finally removed the pipe.

"Now how do we make it visible?" I asked now helping Dean to get free from the wall.

"Dean where is it?" Sam shouted, a little flustered from just having a knife just narrowly miss his head.

"I don't know!" Dean shouted back then he reached up and pulled this lever that made the room fill with steam.

"Sam it's behind you!" I screamed. Without a moment's hesitation Sam thrust the pipe backwards piercing the invisible creature. It screamed in pain and then disappeared leaving only its cloths and the pipe behind.

"I hate fun houses." Dean said now that he was finally free.

"Yea, I think we all do now." I stated. "Let's get out of here before someone calls the cops."

With that we left. We walked down the road until we found a car to steal, then we headed for the Roadhouse. When we arrived, there were some other hunters. We made our way to the bar and sat down.

"You three did a hell of a job." Ellen smiled handing each of us a beer. "Your Dad would be proud."

"Thanks." Sam stated and Jo just smiled at Sam and I.

"Sam why don't we go over here." I said taking the hint, and Sam and I moved off to another table.

"Oh, can I borrow your laptop? Mine's in the car." I asked.

"Sure." Sam said handing me his computer.

"Thanks it has been ages since I have checked if I have any work due for my classes." I stated turning it on. I quickly made my way to the log in page of the college's website. I logged in and checked my assignments.

"Great." I said with a sigh.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I have three papers to write." I replied. "Guess I know what I'll be doing in my spare time."

I logged out and shut down the laptop before returning it to Sam just as Ash walked in. Sam and I made our way back over to where Dean was sitting to find out what Ash and found.

"Where you guys been? I've been waiting for you." Ash stated.

"We were working a job, Ash." Sam replied. "Clowns?"

"Clowns? What the..." Ash started to say.

"You got something for us Ash?" Dean asked cutting Ash off.

"Did you find the demon?" Sam asked.

"It's nowhere around, at least nowhere I can find. But if this fugly bastard raises his head, I'll know. I mean I'm like divine on dog dookie." Ash stated.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean any of those signs or omens appear anywhere in the world, my rig will go off like a fire alarm." Ash replied then stared at Dean as he when to touch the computer.

"Ash, where did you learn to do all this?" Sam asked

"MIT, before I got bounce for fighting." Ash replied

"MIT?" Sam asked surprised.

"It's a school in Boston." Ash explained.

"Okay. Give us a call as soon as you know something." Dean stated.

"Si, si, compadre." Ash replied.

"You really are a genius." I stated as we got up to leave.

"Hey, listen. If you three need a place to stay, I got a couple of beds out back." Ellen stated as we started out the door.

"Thanks, but no." Dean replied. "There's something I gotta finish."

We got in the car we stole and headed back to Bobby's. Once we made it back both Dean and I went straight back to fixing u our cars. I was almost finished with mine. All I really had left to do was put the engine back together and then paint her. I saw Sam walking over to Dean and stopped working to listen to their conversation in case there was a fight I had to go break up.

"You were right." Sam stated.

"About what?" Dean asked.

"About me and Dad. I'm sorry that the last time I was with him, I tried to pick a fight. I'm sorry that I spent most of my life angry at him. I mean, for all I know, he died thinking that I hate him. So, you're right. What I'm doing right now... it's too little, it's too late. I miss him, man. And I feel guilty as hell. And I'm not all right, not at all, but neither are you, and neither is Kat. That much I know. She takes after you and until you deal she won't deal. I'll let you get back to work." Sam said and then left.

Once Dean though no one was looking he picked up a crow bar and started bashing up the back of the Impala. Only after he was done did he turn and see that I was watching him, that I had seen him break. We just stared at one another for the longest time until I finally ran over and engulfed him in a huge bear hug.

**I hope you liked it. Again I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to write this chapter. Please review and send me a PM if you have any requests.**


End file.
